The Hunter and The Hunted
by Angel of the Paradise
Summary: Au cours d'une nuit ordinaire, Jasper Whitlock est assis dans un club en Angleterre quand il rencontre par hasard une femme qui ne sent comme aucune autre. Il découvre rapidement qu'elle n'est en effet pas comme les autres. UA ! / TRADUCTION
1. Intoxiqué

Bonjour tout le monde !

Me voici avec une nouvelle traduction sur le couple Hermione/Jasper !

Un grand merci à **Leithi** pour les corrections, les conseils et l'avis sur ce chapitre !

Merci à **keelhaulrose** pour avoir accepté la traduction de sa fanfiction !

Plusieurs chapitres sont déjà traduis, cependant celui-ci est le seul à être corrigé pour l'instant. J'espère ne pas trop vous faire attendre entre chaque chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La basse battait dans tout le club. Des corps entassés le près possibles les uns des autres, chacun se déplaçant en synchronisation avec la musique, un rituel de groupe. Il s'assit, bougeant à peine dans le coin, ses yeux noirs scrutant la foule, lui rendant son sourire alors que son apparence diablement sexy attirait quelques femmes légèrement vêtues vers lui. Il était arrivé dans ce pays quelques heures plus tôt et ce n'était rien de plus qu'une autre étape dans son voyage. Il laisserait un corps derrière lui comme il l'avait fait en quittant New York et le ferait encore dans une autre ville dans quelques jours. Ils n'étaient rien pour lui. C'était un prédateur qui chassait sa proie.

Cent quarante ans environ avaient en effet fait de lui un prédateur. Il avait appris à utiliser son don pour sentir les émotions des gens et choisir sa proie. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, il se fichait de savoir qui il tuait. Tant que ça le nourrissait. Mais après un certain temps, il se sentait mal de priver des enfants de leurs parents, des maris ou femmes de leurs amants, les parents de leurs enfants. Heureusement, au moment où il avait commencé à prendre conscience des personnes qu'il tuait, les boîtes de nuit étaient devenues à la mode. Célibataire, sans enfants, étaient présent en masse, assez âgés pour ne pas avoir l'impression de priver quelqu'un des bonnes années à passer avec leur enfant. Il ne pouvait jamais le dire avec certitude, mais il était suffisamment à l'écoute des émotions des gens pour pouvoir dire/deviner leurs intentions. Un homme qui envisageait de s'imposer à une femme se sentait différemment d'un homme qui espérait être "chanceux" cette nuit-là. Le monde se portait beaucoup mieux sans le premier.

Il se retrouva donc dans le club ce soir-là, cherchant la bonne personne pour satisfaire sa soif. S'il ne trouvait pas quelqu'un a son goût, il se contenterait des femmes qui le regardaient constamment. Attirés par sa beauté physique, elles étaient prêtes à aller à l'encontre de ce sentiment qui leur disait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui, et elles seraient facilement incités à le suivre et encore plus à le laisser les tuer. Pas l'idéal, mais il devait s'alimenter.

Une femme passa devant lui sans lui donner un second regard, mais son odeur la suivait. Après un reniflement, il était presque impossible pour lui de ne pas l'attaquer tout de suite. Son odeur était divine, une combinaison parfaite de douceur avec une odeur rustique et boisée. L'odeur l'a frappé, comme lorsqu'on passait devant la section des parfums dans les grands magasins. Cependant, contrairement aux grands magasins, il ne pouvait pas résister à ce que cette fille promettait. Ses yeux la suivaient, il ne pouvait voir que son dos, mais le côté de son visage qu'il voyait était sans importance. Il ne se souciait pas du passé de cette fille, il devait l'avoir. Elle était sa proie à présent et ses heures sur cette terre sont devenus soudain très courts. Normalement, il pouvait attendre des heures que sa cible arrive quelque part où il pourrait la tuer sans être dérangé, mais il lui était difficile d'attendre maintenant. Les secondes étaient des heures, elle bougeait si horriblement et délicieusement lentement que son corps lui criait de se jeter sur elle. Les témoins seraient traités après. Une autre astuce de sa part, il pouvait calmer ses victimes au point de leur faire perdre la réalité, et se tenaient debout comme du bétail en attendant qu'il les égorge. Chacun, rapidement et efficacement. Avec plus de deux cents personnes et la police ne comprendrais jamais. Assez facilement, il pourrait la manipuler pour avoir l'air d'avoir fait exploser une bombe, peut-être par la conduite de gaz.

Durant son hésitation, la fille avait rattrapé son compagnon. Pour la première fois, eh bien, il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps, il regardait réellement celle qu'il allait tuer. Elle était belle en quelque sorte, les cheveux bruns noués par un nœud sur la nuque. Elle avait appliqué du maquillage, mais rien de clinquant. Elle ne tentait rien ce soir mais c'était ses yeux qui l'intriguaient. Hantée, distante, parlait de son expérience bien au-delà de ses années. Oui, il était sorti dans l'espoir d'oublier quelque chose de son passé, mais ça n'aurait pas. Rien ne pourrait jamais aider.

Son compagnon n'avait rien de spécial. Un homme aux cheveux corbeau son intérêt pour lui. Il était sorti pour aider à soulager une partie de la souffrance avec lesquelles il avait été torturé. Il se sentait... coupable. Impair. Comme s'il faisait partie de la raison de sa souffrance. Ils dansaient ensemble, à une distance de sécurité, et il le pouvait dire qu'elle avait tenté de noyer son chagrin. Elle dansait en étant raide, elle ne voulait pas être là, elle y avait été forcée. C'était presque traître de penser que si elle n'avait pas été forcée de sortir, elle passerait la nuit au chaud dans son lit, se réveillant le lendemain matin et s'occuperait de ses affaires sans jamais connaître le cadavre qu'il aurait laissé à la place.

Il se faisait tard et il y avait de fortes chances que personne ne veuille rester dehors tôt le matin. Laisser un club rempli de cadavres serait une perte. Il devait être patient. Il n'aurait pas à attendre longtemps.

* * *

Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de sortir cette nuit-là, mais Harry lui avait parlé. Elle avait eu des difficultés à surmonter la mort de Ron, ainsi, des difficultés à surmonter toutes les morts de la bataille, mais en particulier de ceux qu'elle connaissait. Elle l'aimait et elle avait perdu celui qu'elle aimait tant. Et elle avait perdu ses parents qui - avait-elle découvert – n'avaient pas survécu un mois après sa tentative pour les sauver. Mais la nouvelle de leur mort avait sonné la fin de sa peine. Pas tout à fait inattendu, mais qui marquait néanmoins la fin. Elle était entrée dans une ornière en regardant Ron mourir, la nouvelle de tous les décès par la suite l'ayant adoucie. Elle n'était toujours pas allée en Australie pour visiter les tombes que quelqu'un avait arrangées pour ses parents.

Cette nuit-là était la première nuit, après des mois à pleurer leur peine, où elle sortait. Harry l'avait convaincue de quitter la maison où elle avait grandi pour aller voir le monde extérieur. Il avait offert de lui acheter son dîner, mais elle n'avait pas d'appétit, son seul appétit de ces derniers mois avait suffi à la soutenir. Il a ensuite suggéré une boîte de nuit. Quelque part où la musique était assez forte pour perdre ses pensées. Mais cela ne servait à rien, alors que la musique atténuait la douleur, elle ne la quitterait jamais.

Elle dansait avec Harry comme elle danserait avec tous ceux qui ne l'intéressaient pas. Elle le faisait pour le calmer, pour lui donner une certaine tranquillité d'esprit. Il avait l'impression que la mort de Ron était en partie de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas joué au mort, Ron n'aurait peut-être pas été poussé à se heurter au groupe de Mangemort, de la folie dans ses yeux.

Et alors, elle s'est imposé un visage heureux et a dansé. Elle a ignoré les gens autour d'eux, les regards affamés qu'elle recevait des hommes. Elle ne trouverait pas le bonheur dans ce club, mais peut-être qu'Harry trouverait. Et le lendemain, il se lèverait et irait à son entraînement d'Auror. Elle continuait à se pencher sur les vieux livres, à faire des recherches pour un sorcier qu'elle n'aimait pas, à avoir un travail qu'elle ne supportait, ce qui l'aidait à vider son esprit quelques heures par jour.

« Quelque chose à boire ? » demanda Harry.

« Je vais voir. » dit-elle en trébuchant vers le bar. Elle avait un peu trop bu, mais la boisson semblait l'aider à dormir, l'aider à oublier une partie de la tristesse qui s'était emparée d'elle. Elle alla au bar, fit une autre tournée et retourna vers Harry, qui était également surveillé par plusieurs femmes. Mais Harry avait Ginny. Les deux s'aiment malgré la distance, et les regards des filles n'avaient aucune valeur pour lui.

Elle ne voyait pas les yeux rouge-noirs qui la regardait, la regardant avec une intensité qu'aucun mortel ne pourrait jamais imaginer. Malgré son entraînement, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait appris dans les livres, même si elle sentait qu'elle pouvait le voir, elle ne voyait pas le beau jeune homme qui avait soudainement posé ses yeux sur elle. Elle ne sentit pas son regard froid sur elle, elle ne savait pas la réaction qu'elle provoquait en lui.

« Ça y est. » dit-elle en tendant son verre à Harry. « C'est la dernière pour moi. Nous devons travailler demain. »

« Alors profitons-en ! » il sourit en la grillant. Ils ont commencé à danser, proches les uns des autres mais en minimisant les contacts. Il n'y avait rien entre elle et Harry, et il n'y aurait jamais rien. C'était une amie, mais pas plus. Une femme, mais rien de plus qu'une « amie ». Bien endommagé.

Elle buvait quand ses mouvements sont devenus moins en accord avec la musique, alors qu'elle sentait l'effet réchauffant de la boisson la saisir, la soulevant et atténuant encore plus la douleur.

« As-tu besoin de moi pour t'aider à transplaner dans ton appartement ? » demanda Harry alors qu'ils posaient leurs verres vides sur une tables voisine et se dirigeaient vers la porte.

« Ne veux pas transplaner. » sourit-elle, trébuchant légèrement.

« D'accord, je te ramène. » dit-il en offrant son bras.

« Ne t'embêtes pas. Ce n'est qu'à trois rues, mais c'est la mauvaise direction pour toi. » a-t-elle déclaré, s'arrêtant à l'entrée du club.

« Tu es sûr ? Tu peux venir avec moi au Square et passer la nuit. »

« Non, ça va. » elle sourit, parlant moins fort. « Tu as un trajet en bus devant toi, tu devrais y aller. Je suis une grande sorcière, je ne suis pas si loin et je peux me défendre. »

Il la regarda avec scepticisme, mais haussa les épaules. Elle ne s'était jamais mise dans des situations stupides et dangereuses, bien au contraire. Il n'y avait que trois pâtés de maison dans un beau quartier, quels problèmes pourrait-elle rencontrer à ce moment-là ?

« Passe une bonne nuit, Mione. » il sourit en la serrant dans ses bras.

« Toi aussi, Harry. » murmura-t-elle en le serrant rapidement dans ses bras, puis se dirigeant vers sa maison. Harry marchait déjà vers l'arrêt de bus dans l'autre direction. S'il avait regardé, il aurait vu l'homme aux cheveux blond-miel la suivre silencieusement dans la rue.

* * *

Review !

A bientôt !


	2. La chasse commence

Bonjour tout le monde !

Un grand merci à **Leithi** pour les corrections, les conseils et l'avis sur ce chapitre !

Merci à **keelhaulrose** pour avoir accepté la traduction de sa fanfiction !

Merci pour les nombreuses reviews que vous m'avez laissé !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Elle avait peur et elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Elle était à mi-chemin de chez elle, à un pâté de maisons de chez elle, mais elle sentait ses petits cheveux à l'arrière du cou s'hérisser. Elle faisait aussi attention qu'elle le pouvait, mais elle n'entendait que le doux écho de ses talons sur le trottoir.

Lentement, elle a mis sa main dans sa veste et a retiré sa baguette. Elle la gardait près d'elle, donc c'était tout sauf invisible pour le monde extérieur, mais elle était prête à réagir à la moindre provocation. Elle passa devant une voiture au ralenti sur le bord de la route, ses phares inondant faiblement la zone devant elle. Dès qu'elle fut hors du regard des deux personnes en train de se disputer à l'intérieur de la voiture, elle murmura un charme Supersensoriel. Elle ne voyait à présent pas seulement ce qui se trouvait devant elle, mais également ce qui était derrière elle. Et elle pouvait immédiatement dire ce qui la faisait se sentir si mal à l'aise.

Un jeune homme pâle et beau avec des yeux sombres, pas beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle, marchait à environ un demi-pâté de maison derrière elle, la regardant attentivement. Les hommes au hasard ne provoquaient pas cette réaction en elle, elle n'avait pas peur de certains moldus, et pourrait facilement se défendre. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans cet homme, quelque chose qui n'allait pas, quelque chose que son corps lui criait de ne pas ignorer.

Elle réfléchit à ce que cela pouvait être pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que l'homme entre dans la lumière des phares. Et il y eut un scintillement, pas plus d'une fraction de seconde, de quelque chose dans ses yeux qui lui glacèrent le sang. Elle se dégrisa alors que l'adrénaline coulait dans ses veines.

Ces yeux étaient non seulement sombres, mais il y avait une touche pourpre en eux.

Son souffle se bloqua un instant. Elle a réalisé qu'elle était traquée. Par un vampire.

Sans le vouloir, son rythme de marche s'accéléra et derrière elle, l'homme accéléra légèrement pour la suivre. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait juste transplaner, pourrait se retourner et disparaître, mais quelque chose était différent dans la façon dont ce vampire l'avait regardé. Elle avait déjà vu un regard affamé et avait lu une douzaine de récit de personne ayant rencontré des vampires, et aucun d'entre-eux n'avait jamais décrit l'intensité avec laquelle celui-ci la regardait. Son instinct, le plus fort qu'elle ait jamais eu, lui disait que l'Apparition ne lui ferait pas gagner beaucoup de temps. Elle connaissait leurs pouvoirs, savait qu'il l'avait probablement entendu dire à Harry qu'elle ne vivait qu'à trois rues du club. Ils avaient déjà traversé deux rues, elle n'avait plus qu'à avancer un peu avant d'arriver chez elle. Il savait où elle vivait et quelque chose lui disait qu'il attendrait, enlevant ses voisins un à un, jusqu'à ce qu'il la trouve.

Elle s'est détournée de sa maison, a presque sprinté dans le pâté de maison suivant, a pris un autre virage serré, et lorsque des buissons lui ont temporairement empêché de la voir, elle a transplané dans le bâtiment voisin, qui se trouvait être une église. S'il la traquait vraiment, il serait encore capable de la sentir. Il y avait un homme à côté de chez elle qui réparait sa voiture, et il représentait une cible beaucoup plus atteignable qu'elle, qui venait de disparaître dans les airs. Elle se sentait légèrement coupable d'avoir mis l'homme en danger, mais elle était presque certaine que le vampire l'éviterait. S'il entrait dans l'église, elle serait que sa faim n'était que pour elle. Elle se tenait sur les chevrons au-dessus de l'autel, un charme de bouclier qui l'empêcherait de l'atteindre avant qu'elle puisse s'enfuir. S'il entrait dans l'église, elle irait chez Harry pour trouver un plan là-bas. Avec un peu de chance, si le vampire pensait qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre, il abandonnerait et continuerai sans tuer la moitié de son quartier. Dans le noir et le froid, ses oreilles ramassaient tous les bruits et son cœur s'arrêta alors que la poignée de porte grinçait en s'abaissant.

* * *

Elle était nerveuse, il le savait pratiquement sans utilisé sa capacité d'empathe. Mais en passant devant une voiture garée sur le bord de la route, il sentit sa nervosité si transformer en terreur. Pendant un moment, il pensa qu'elle avait découvert qu'elle était suivie, mais comment l'aurait-elle fait ? Elle ne s'était pas retournée et il ne voyait aucun miroir ni rien qui lui permettrait de voir derrière elle. Elle avait fait un mouvement assez particulier avec son bras, mais cela ne pouvait pas amener quelqu'un à voir derrière eux, n'est-ce pas ?

Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent chez cette fille, quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas trouver. Elle et son ami avait parlé d'Apparition, peu importe ce que c'était. Peut-être un nouveau terme pour quelque chose, il ne savait pas. Et peu importe, quoi qu'il en soit, elle choisit de continuer à marcher, ce qui la rendait infiniment plus facile à suivre. Il a décidé de retenir le meurtre jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit chez elle. Il n'y aurait aucune possibilité que quelqu'un voit quoi que ce soit et il serait beaucoup plus facile d'éliminer le corps. Personne ne soupçonnerait quelque chose qu'une personne aussi déprimée qu'elle se suiciderait.

Elle marchait plus vite maintenant et elle se retourna. Ils avaient dépassé trois blocs, alors elle devait être près de chez elle, où elle se sentirait en sécurité et où elle s'installerait dans sa routine nocturne. Encore un peu de patience, dit-il à son monstre intérieur. Attends que ce soit plus facile. Alors je pourrais savourer le moment.

Elle se retourna et il la perdit de vue. Il courut plus rapidement, puis a tourné autour des buissons, elle venait de marcher par là.

Rien.

Il grogna alors que ses yeux balayaient la zone. Il y avait un homme seul, la porte du garage ouverte, penchée sur le capot de sa voiture, mais aucun signe de la jeune fille. Il inspira profondément et attrapa juste une trace de son odeur. Cela venait de l'église à côté de lui. Il a souri. Elle avait choisi un endroit intéressant pour ses derniers moments.

Combattant ses muscles pour garder ses mouvements humains, il se dirigea vers la porte de l'église et abaissa la poignée. Elle était fermée à clef, mais avec une flexion rapide du muscle, la serrure se brisa et il pouvait ouvrir la porte. Il entra, son odeur le maîtrisant et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il parcourut la pièce et ne la vit pas. Mais il l'entendait respirer lourdement et leva les yeux vers le toit.

« Tu pensais pouvoir te cacher là-bas, n'est-ce pas ? » ronronna-t-il en marchant vers elle, mais il ne fût pas surpris quand, alors qu'il approchait de l'autel, une force invisible l'empêchait de se rapprocher.

« Je _savais_ que je pouvais me cacher ici. » dit-elle avec confiance.

« Un petit tour que tu as ici. » marmonna-t-il, passant sa main sur la barrière invisible et la regardant. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il a vu le bâton serré dans sa main blanche.

« J'ai plusieurs astuces. » a-t-elle répondu.

« Toutes contenu dans cette baguette, _sorcière_? » il ricana.

« Elle ne m'a jamais laissé tomber. » répondit-elle, sa voix tremblant légèrement. « Pourquoi m'as-tu suivi ici ? Cet homme à l'extérieur était beaucoup plus facile à tuer. »

« Ce serait difficile pour toi de comprendre, _la mia cantante._ » il sourit.

« Ta chanteuse ? » son front se plissa. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Cela signifie que ton sang m'appelle d'une manière à laquelle je ne peux pas résister. Cela signifie que je continuerai à te chasser, même si tu utilises ta magie et que tu t'enfuis. Je sais dans quel quartier tu vis et je patrouillerai jusqu'à ce que je trouve où tu habites, même si tu as une protection contre moi, parce qu'un jour tu vas faire une erreur, peut-être demain, peut-être dans quatre-vingt-dix ans, mais tout le monde fait des erreurs. Ou ton compagnon, que je pourrai contraindre à me dire où tu habites, et ensuite tuer par ennuis. Je te _tuerai_ , ma chérie. Je ne pourrais pas me reposer avant d'avoir goûté ce que ton odeur m'a promis. »

« Laisses Harry en dehors de ça. » murmura-t-elle. « Il n'a rien fait. »

« Et pourtant, il est la seule source d'information sur ta situation. Il semble se soucier de toi pour connaître au moins les informations générales sur ta localisation. Je le garderai jusqu'à ce que je te trouve, alors son utilité est un plus. »

« Non. » murmura-t-elle, une lame coulant sur son visage.

« Si tu tiens à lui, pourquoi ne viens-tu pas ici ? Je promets que je vais rendre ça rapide et indolore. Ça sera comme aller dormir. » dit-il, testant ses capacités à travers son bouclier, essayant de la calmer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » siffla-t-elle, luttant contre ce sentiment de calme, se sentait plus terrifié que jamais. « Arrête ça ! »

« Ah, alors tes protections ne peuvent pas tout garder. » il sourit, convaincu qu'il avait le dessus dans quelque chose, bien qu'un peu perturbé qu'elle reconnaisse ses tentatives.

« Je veux vivre. » dit-elle fermement.

« Et j'attendrai. Même si cela signifie que je dois t'emmener sur ton lit de mort, ma chérie, je t'aurai. »

Il y eut un bruit derrière l'autel et il baissa les yeux. Réalisant son erreur, il jeta un coup d'oeil au chevron, mais la fille était partie. Il jura légèrement alors qu'un vieux vicaire, en robe de chambre et portant une lanterne, émergeait dans l'église.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici si tard, mon fils ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il s'approchait du vampire.

« Je pensais que je pouvais trouver quelque chose ici, mais comme toujours, ce dont j'ai besoin s'échappe toujours de moi. » grommela-t-il en se retournant, mais la main de l'homme se posa sur son bras.

« Il échappe à la personne qui le cherche. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, mon fils ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Il soupira. Il était tard et la fille le privait de son repas et le laissait trouver quelque chose pour le satisfaire, bien que rien ne lui convenait. Il aurait besoin de force pour la chasser, il le savait et ne devrais pas se priver d'un repas facile pour l'instant.

« Faîtes-moi une faveur, père. » marmonna-t-il, se retournant vers l'homme, qui le regarda soudainement avec terreur alors que la lumière de la lanterne attrapait le cramoisi de ses yeux. « Priez. Priez pour votre âme, car je ne veux pas vous envoyez au ciel sans une discussion finale avec Dieu. »

L'homme laissa tomber la lanterne et se retourna pour courir, mais trouva son chemin bloqué par Jasper. Il a tourné dans l'autre sens, mais a été bloqué à nouveau. Reculant vers l'autel, l'homme commença à trébucher dans la prière des seigneurs. Jasper le laissa finir et, alors que son « Amen » mourrait dans la pièce, il attaqua.

* * *

Reviews !

A bientôt.


	3. Hanté

Bonjour tout le monde !

Un grand merci à **Leithi** pour les corrections, les conseils et l'avis sur ce chapitre !

Merci à **keelhaulrose** pour avoir accepté la traduction de sa fanfiction !

Merci pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissé !

 **RARA :**

Aline : Oui, Jasper n'est pas du tout le vampires docile que nous pouvons connaître dans d'autres fanfiction avec ce couple. J'espère que cela va continuer de te plaire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Bonne lecture !« Hermione ! » la voix inquiète d'Harry apparut alors que le monde nageait autour d'elle. Elle prit quelques respirations profondes et se sentit soulevée par les épaules. Elle n'avait même pas réalisé qu'elle s'était effondrée sur le sol avant que ses pieds entrent en contact avec le couloir du numéro douze. Elle était penchée, son visage à quelques millimètres du sol, et Harry avait l'air terrifié, essayant de la forcer à se mettre en position assise.

« Hermione ! » il a répété son appel désespéré, et soudain une femme aux cheveux roux était à côté de lui, tenant une serviette froide et mouillée, qui a immédiatement été posé sur son front. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Quelle question. Elle pourrait y répondre de tellement de manière. Oui, physiquement, je vais bien. Non, je ne vais pas bien, je viens juste de croiser un vampire qui veut me traquer jusqu'à la mort.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda la voix de Ginny, la rapprochant de la surface de l'air alors qu'elle se sentait comme si elle se noyait.

« J'ai été suivie. » elle parvint à répondre entre deux respirations profondes. « Après avoir quitté le club, j'ai été suivi. Par un vampire. »

« Un vampire ? » ils ont dit à l'unisson horrifié. Immédiatement, les doigts d'Harry courraient sur sa peau, vérifiant les endroits que ses yeux ne permettaient pas de vérifier, cherchant la marque de morsure. Ce vampire n'avait pas réussi à la mordre, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait une sorte de pouvoir étrange, elle s'était senti calme autour de lui, mais avec un petit effort et grâce à son bouclier, elle avait senti la peur, sentiment normal pour une personne qui était sur le point de se faire tuer.

« Il ne m'a pas eu. » réussit-elle à dire, la pièce devenant enfin muette. « J'ai réalisé qu'il me suivait et je suis sortie de là. Je pensais que ce serait plus sûr de venir ici plutôt que de rentrer à la maison. »

« Bonne idée. » marmonna Harry. « Tu peux rester ici jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes en sécurité. »

Elle a reniflé par inadvertance. Le vampire avait juré de la tuer. Elle devrait faire ce que Sirius avait fait, vivre une vie de reclus emprisonné à l'intérieur du numéro douze pour rester en sécurité, mais elle ne se sentirait jamais en sécurité tant qu'elle craignait pour la vie d'Harry.

« Je dois juste passer la nuit. » murmura-t-elle, lui permettant de l'aider à se relever.

« Bien sûr. Quand tu veux. La chambre que Ginny et toi partagiez est toujours prête pour toi. » dit-il en passant un bras autour d'elle et en l'aidant à monter les escaliers.

Il y eut un coup de vent et quelque part, quelque chose frappa contre une fenêtre, la faisant sursauter.

« Tu es sûre que tu vas bien, Mione ? » demanda Ginny. « Y-a-t-il quelque chose que nous pouvons faire ? »

« Je vais bien. » mentit-elle, essayant de continuer de combattre la vague de larme qui menaçait de prendre le dessus à tout moment. Elle permit à Harry de la glisser dans les escaliers jusqu'à la pièce où elle s'assit, tremblante, sur le côté du lit. Harry se tenait au-dessus d'elle, l'air nerveux.

« Es-tu sûr que tout va bien ? Nous avons du bouillon… »

« Non. » l'interrompit-elle en secouant la tête. « Je vais bien. »

Il leva un sourcil vers elle. « Y-a-t-il autre chose, Mione ? On dirait que quelque chose te dérange vraiment. »

« Je suis juste vraiment bouleversée. Il s'est vraiment rapproché. » répondit-elle dans un faible murmure.

« Tu peux tout me dire. » dit-il doucement.

« Vraiment. Je vais bien. » lui assura-t-elle avec un faux sourire.

« Bien. » murmura-t-il se dirigeant vers la porte. « Dors bien, Hermione. »

« 'Nuit, Harry. » dit-elle alors qu'il passait la porte. Elle se pelotonna sur le lit, toujours éveillée. Elle n'avait rien dit à Harry parce qu'elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Il était jeune, il était amoureux et lui et Ginny n'avaient pas besoin de savoir qu'il y avait un vampire fou qui était prêt à le tuer pour la rejoindre. Elle ne le laisserait pas aller aussi loin. Le lendemain, elle irait chercher quelques objets et se lancera. Elle essayera de faire en sorte que le vampire la voit pour que Harry soit en sécurité. Avec un peu de chance, elle l'attirerait suffisamment loin (à supprimer) pour que, lorsqu'elle commencerait s'éloigner, il ne retournerait pas voir Harry pour savoir où elle pourrait être.

Il y avait une infime partie d'elle, et elle détestait cette partie, qui voulait presque que le vampire l'attrape. Ce sera la fin d'un long et pénible voyage. À présent, elle espérait une relation stable avec Ron, voulait ramener ses parents et avoir un travail décent. Elle en avait un sur trois, sans aucune chance de sortir de son trou actuel. Mais on ne pouvait pas s'attendre à perdre l'homme qu'on aime et ses parents dans un court laps de temps sans être déprimé, non ?

Non, elle voulait vivre. Il faudrait du temps pour sortir du trou, mais elle était déterminée à le faire. Elle distancerait ce vampire, lui donnerait des fausses pistes à suivre, puis reviendrait en Angleterre et s'assurerait de ne jamais aller nulle part sans une forme de protection. Peut-être qu'elle prendrait quelques cours avec les chasseurs de vampire pour savoir comme rester en vie.

Elle réalisa rapidement que son plan devait être un peu modifié. C'était trop risqué de rentrer chez elle. En ce moment, il y avait de forte chance qu'il ait trouvé son domicile, et même si on pouvait s'attendre à ce qu'il soit assis dans sa chambre ou quelque chose comme ça, ce serait la meilleure façon de l'attraper. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit certaine d'être loin de chez elle pour y retourner, elle ne risquerait même pas un petit voyage.

Après avoir passé quelques heures à perfectionner son plan d'évacuation dans sa tête, elle a finalement réussi à s'endormir.

 _« Hermione ! » la voix de Ron se fit entendre alors qu'elle sautait loin de Fenrir Greyback et jetait un sortilège paniqué au loup-garou._

 _« Cours, Ron ! » cria-t-elle en s'élançant dans les escaliers, lançant un autre sort à Greyback. Celui-ci a frappé sa marque, le faisant basculer sur le côté de la rampe. Ses jambes l'on emmenée au sommet de l'escalier avant qu'elle ne se retourne pour voir ce qu'elle avait fait et quand elle l'a fait, son sang s'est refroidi. Greyback l'avait abandonné pour une proie beaucoup plus facile – Ron. Ron faisait de son mieux pour lancer une malédiction après avoir jeté un sort au loup-garou qui avançait, mais Greyback esquiva chacun d'eux. Elle lui a lancé un sort, mais a été bousculée par un groupe d'étudiants de Serdaigle. Au moment où elle a récupéré et visé pour une autre malédiction, il était trop tard. Ron était étendu au bas des escaliers. Mais au lieu d'essayer de trouver Greyback pour lancer le sortilège qui l'avait achevé pour la énième fois, comme elle le faisait toujours quand elle rejouait la scène dans ses rêves, elle se retrouva à regarder les yeux cramoisis du vampire blond. Et il y avait plus que le corps mutilé de Ron à ses pieds. Les corps de ses parents, Lupin, Sirius, Tonks, Fred… toutes les victimes de la guerre à laquelle elle devait faire face étaient éparpillés à ses pieds, chacun portant une seule marque de morsure au cou. Il lui fit un signe et, terrifiée, elle recula. Le vampire a ouvert la gueule et dans le cri strident de Bellatrix, il a crié 'Doloris !' et elle est tombé par terre sous la douleur._

Elle se réveilla, le visage enfoui dans son oreille pour étouffer le son. Si Harry l'avait entendu, il ne venait pas enquêter. Hermione se réveillant en hurlant au milieu de la nuit n'était pas nouveau.

* * *

Après avoir terminé le Vicaire et placé soigneusement son corps, Jasper erra dans le voisinage, faisant confiance à son nez pour le conduire à l'endroit où elle ne le conduirait pas. En pensant qu'une fois qu'elle était suivie, elle s'était détournée de son lieu de résidence, doublant la rue par laquelle elle était arrivée et suivant la même route. Au pâté de maison où ils avaient bifurqué, il la trouva, une modeste maison à deux étages, un peu comme celle qui se trouvaient à côté. Regardant des deux côtés, et voyant que personne ne le regardait, il se dirigea vers la porte. Il n'y avait pas de barrière, et cela l'a surpris. Peut-être était-elle devenue un peu complaisante, ou peut-être abandonnait-elle. Intéressant.

En un éclair, il brisa la serrure et se laissa entrer. Elle n'était certainement pas là, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit là. Il aurait été quelque peu si elle l'avait été. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et regarda autour de lui. On avait l'impression qu'une famille vivait ici, il y a longtemps. Il n'y avait pas d'autres parfums, elle était seule à cet endroit. Peut-être une partie de la raison pour laquelle elle était triste ?

Un chat roux siffla sous la table, mais ne s'approchait pas. Ugh, quelle petite chose moche. Il semblait que quelqu'un lui avait donné un coup de pied dans la tête. Il grogna et la chose partit. Quel stéréotype. Une femme solitaire et déprimée ayant un chat. En général, elle devrait avoir environ vingt ans de plus pour correspondre au stéréotype général, mais elle pourrait être pardonnée.

Il a lentement parcouru la maison. Tout était impeccable. La cuisine était étincelante et bien garnie de nourriture qui semblait ne jamais être cuite. Une salle à manger propre, malgré le fait qu'elle semble ne pas l'avoir utilisé depuis des mois, voire des années. Sur la table basse du salon se trouvait une pile de livre. Il les prit et les regarda.

À sa grande surprise, il y avait une photo d'elle sur chaque couverture. Aucun d'entre-eux n'avait été ouvert, plusieurs avaient même des petites notes collées sur la couverture. Le trio d'Or, La montée et la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais c'était celui du bas qui l'avait le plus intrigué. La biographie non officielle d'Hermione Granger. Elle était seule sur cette photo, se dirigeant vers le bord de la couverture comme si elle ne voulait pas être là. Hermione Granger, c'était un beau nom à sa façon. Et, maintenant qu'il pouvait voir la fille sans penser à la tuer, il pouvait dire qu'elle était très jolie à sa façon. Il fixa la couverture, mémorisant chaque partie d'elle-même. Oui, ses cheveux étaient un peu touffus, et la photo ne montrait pas la profondeur de ses émotions derrière ses yeux, mais il y avait quelque chose à propos d'elle…

Pendant un moment, il pensa à ne pas la tuer. La photo a soudainement changé, juste pour un moment. Sa peau était blanche de marbre, ses cheveux étaient doux et ondulés, son visage était fort et beau, ses yeux rouges vifs. Il cligna des yeux sous le choc et l'image disparu. Résister au sang doit abîmer le cerveau.

Il a replacé les livres exactement là où ils étaient et a monté les escaliers. Bien qu'elle ne vivait manifestement pas avec ses parents, il semblait qu'elle préférait rester dans l'une des plus petites chambres. La chambre principale avait un grand lit avec des cabinets et armoires pleine de chose. Il semblait que les parents étaient partis avec hâte. Sa chambre était ornée de bannière rouges et or et remplie au point de rupture de toute sorte de livres. Il y avait aussi un petit placard et il sourit en le regardant. Combien cela sera-t-il cliché de l'attendre assis dans la pénombre ? Non, il serait plus créatif que ça. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il ne s'amuse pas sur cette chasse. Sans compter que ce foutu chat le suivait partout dans la maison, et pour une raison quelconque, la foutue chose semblait l'analyser. Il s'assura que tout dans la maison était exactement comme quand il était entré, il offrit un adieu au chat en sifflant, puis partit pour courir vers la maison abandonnée dans laquelle il restait, essayant de devancer le soleil levant.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Bonne semaine.


	4. Alliés insoupçonnés

Bonjour tout le monde !

Un grand merci à **Leithi** pour la correction !

Merci à **Kellhaulrose** pour avoir accepter la traduction de son histoire !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

« Hermione ? Hermione Granger ! » une voix l'appela, et ce n'est qu'à la troisième répétition de son nom qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était appelée. Elle ne l'avait pas encore fait courir, elle avait trop peur pour se rapprocher suffisamment pour laisser le vampire sentir son odeur, mais ses nuits ne s'étaient pas plus calmées et elle ne pouvait compter que sur deux ou trois heures de sommeil par nuit.

« Pardon, quoi ? » dit-elle en se tournant vers la source de la voix. Drago Malefoy se tenait au bout d'une pile de livres, les bras croisés, la regardant. Ils avaient tous deux pris des emplois avec le même avocat-sorcier pour faire des recherches. Hermione parce que c'était quelque chose qui la maintenait occupée et qu'elle ne pensait pas pendant plusieurs heures par jour. Et lui, parce que la marque noire sur son bras empêchait d'être embauché dans la plupart des domaines même avec le témoignage d'Harry en sa faveur. Leur patron était un vieil ami de la famille et acceptait gracieusement que Drago travaille pour lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit publiquement excusé d'avoir rejoint les Mangemorts.

« Heures de fermeture. Tu devrais être partie depuis deux heures. » dit-il en s'approchant d'elle et en s'asseyant près d'elle. Elle a déplacé son corps pour ne pas lui faire directement face. Depuis quelques mois, Drago montrait des signes d'intérêts pour elle, mais les vieilles blessures étaient profondes. Elle n'était pas complètement passée à autre chose en ce qui concernait Ron et, alors qu'elle pouvait attribuer ses railleries constantes de « Sang-de-Bourbe » à l'influence de son père, cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle oubliait facilement.

« Je sais, je ne suis plus à l'heure. » dit-elle en fermant le livre en face d'elle.

« Vampire : A à Z. » a-t-il lu en regardant le titre du livre. « Je ne savais pas que nous avions un cas concernant un vampire. »

« Nous n'en avons pas. » marmonna-t-elle en plaçant le livre sur une pile à côté d'elle. « C'est un projet en parallèle. »

« Je ne pensais pas que tu serais du genre à enchevêtrer des vampires. » il sourit, tirant un autre livre, Une année avec des Vampires, du haut de sa pile.

« Je ne me mêle pas aux vampires. » dit-elle, saisissant la pile de livre et se dirigeant vers les étagères pour les ranger.

« Alors pourquoi cet intérêt soudain ? » demanda-t-il en la suivant.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je ne me mêle pas à eux que j'en ai pas qui s'embrouille pas avec moi. » murmura-t-elle, ne souhaitant pas qu'il l'entende, mais malheureusement il l'a fait.

« Tu es chassée par un vampire ? » demanda-t-il en la coupant.

« J'en ai peut-être rencontré un. » murmura-t-elle en rangeant quelques livres.

« Quand ? Où ? »

« Samedi soir, alors que je rentrais du club, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais suivie et je l'ai conduit dans une église. Il m'a suivi à l'intérieur, mais je suis partie. »

« Est-ce l'église moldu où le Vicaire a été retrouvé mort ? » il a demandé.

« Oui. Il a dû prendre le Vicaire à ma place. » elle déglutit durement. Entendre les nouvelles et savoir que c'était elle qui avait dirigé le vampire vers l'église était difficile à gérer.

« Mais ça devrait être bon, pas vrai ? Les vampires ne sont pas connus pour traquer pendant des jours, à moins que… » pensa-t-il pendant un moment. « Est-ce que tu lui as parlé ? »

« Oui, un peu. » elle haussa les épaules.

« A-t-il utilisé une phrase, une phrase italienne, quand il t'a parlé ? » demanda-t-il rapidement maintenant, l'air nerveux.

« Oui. » murmura-t-elle, son estomac se serrant alors qu'elle se souvenait de sa voix séduisante entourant les mots, les faisant rouler comme l'une des plus belles phrases qu'elle ait jamais entendues, malgré la mortalité derrière eux. « _La mia cantante_. »

Il soupira et l'empêcha de remettre Vampire : A à Z sur l'étagère. « Tu as peut-être besoin de ça. As-tu des sorts de protection sur ta maison ? »

« Certains. » dit-elle. « Mais je ne m'attendais pas à une attaque de vampire. Je ne suis pas retournée chez moi depuis que c'est arrivé. Je suis restée chez Harry. »

« Bon plan, pour l'instant. Te rends-tu comptes de la situation dans laquelle tu es ? »

« Je sais. Il m'a dit qu'il allait me tuer, peu importe la façon pour y parvenir. »

Il a placé un bras réconfortant autour d'elle, mais cela n'a fourni aucun soulagement.

« Comment sais-tu autant de chose sur les vampires ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Une fois que les Mangemorts ont envahi Poudlard, Père était supposé aller à Volterra pour convaincre les Volturi, un clan de vampire qui vit là-bas, de rejoindre notre camp. Il m'a fait faire toutes sortes de recherches pour le maintenir en vie. La place Volturi n'est pas exactement un endroit où les gens sortent avec un pouls pulsant. C'était une mission idiote, puisqu'elle n'a pas eu lieu. » a-t-il amèrement ajouté. Hermione avait entendu parlé de l'animosité qui coulait entre Drago et Lucius.

L'aîné Malefoy avait réussi à sortir d'Azkaban grâce à des donations caritatives et de belles paroles, et quand la nouvelle de la sortie avait été annoncé, père et fils s'étaient disputés avant de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient tous les deux commencé le travail la semaine qui avait suivi la sortie de Lucius. Ils avaient lentement tissé des liens amicaux.

« Je reste chez Harry pendant un moment. » marmonna-t-elle. « Mais il nous a vu ensemble et a juré de le tuer s'il n'arrivait pas à me rejoindre. »

« Si tu as besoin d'un endroit pour rester… » commença-t-il.

« Drago… » gémit-elle en s'éloignant de lui.

« … j'ai un canapé de libre. » finit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Elle sourit, le premier vrai sourire qui passait ses lèvres en quelques jours. « Si Harry se fâche avec moi, je pourrais bien accepter cette offre. »

« Je suppose que tu n'es pas retournée chez toi, considérant que tu portes les vêtements de Ginny Weasley. » dit-il en la regardant.

Elle baissa les yeux sur sa tenue, qui était trop courte de quelques centimètres. Elle avait été trop terrifiée pour rentrer à la maison, mais ne voulait pas porter la tenue qu'elle avait mis au club pour travailler. Ginny lui avait prêté un assortiment de vêtement jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait l'occasion de rentrer chez elle ou d'acheter de nouveaux vêtements. « Oui. Je suis sûr qu'il sait où je vis maintenant. J'ai peur qu'il m'attende. »

« Il fera jour encore une demi-heure environ. _Homenum Revelio_ permet de détecter les parties humaines non magique. Veux-tu que j'y ailles ? »

Elle y avait pensé. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas retourner dans cette maison, mais si elle restait dehors au soleil, où les voisins pourraient remarquer sa peau étincelante et jeter le sort avec précaution, elle devrait être capable de voir s'il était là et de saisir rapidement certaines choses. « Je peux le faire moi-même. » murmura-t-elle.

« Tu es sûr ? Je voudrais m'assurer que tu sois en sécurité. »

« Oui. Je suis sûr. 'Nuit, la fouine. » dit-elle avec un sourire timide.

« 'Nuit, grande dent. » répondit-il avec un sourire. « Je laisserai l'accès à la cheminée ouverte si tu as besoin. »

« Oui, merci. » murmura-t-elle. Elle a pris quelques instants pour prendre des respirations apaisantes, puis a transplané dans une ruelle près de chez elle. Elle a couru à travers les cours des voisins, le cœur battant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne à passer la clôture de sa propre propriété. Elle s'accroupit derrière un buisson, vérifia que les côtés étaient dégagés et jeta le sortilège.

Rien ne se passa.

En se secouant, elle s'avança vers la maison. Il lui a fallu toute sa volonté pour se forcer à ouvrir la porte, et elle a sauté en arrière sous le choc alors que quelque chose la frappait au moment de l'ouverture de la porte.

« Pattenrond ! » cria-t-elle, luttant pour respirer. « Ne me fais pas peur comme ça ! »

Le chat, ronronnant furieusement, a tenté de monter sa jambe.

« Tout va bien ? » marmonna-t-elle en ramassant le chat. Quelque chose au sujet des yeux jaunes était rassurant. Pattenrond n'était jamais aussi calme quand il y avait quelqu'un de répugnant. Elle se précipita à l'intérieur, claquant la porte en agitant sa baguette pour renforcer ses protections, mais elle s'arrêta en plein milieu. Malgré le fait qu'elle était partie depuis plusieurs jours, les bols de nourriture et d'eau de Pattenrond étaient complètement remplis.

« Est-ce que Madame Walsh est entrée pour te nourrir ? » elle a demandé au chat, au-delà de tout espoir que cela pourrait être vrai. Pattenrond pencha la tête, la regardant comme si la réponse était évidente. Elle finit de lancer les sorts, puis rangea sa baguette en courant vers le placard.

« Laisse-moi rassembler tes affaires, Pattenrond. » murmura-t-elle, la conversation la rendant plus calme. « Tu vas venir avec moi chez Harry et Ginny. » Elle rassembla ses bols, les rangea dans son panier. Elle courut dans les escaliers mais s'arrêta en voyant quelque chose à l'extérieur. Se tournant, le sang glacer, elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre du salon. Il n'y avait rien là-bas, mais elle aurait pu jurer un moment qu'il y avait une paire de yeux rouges cramoisis la regardant. Il était vraiment en train de jouer avec ses nerfs.

Elle se jeta dans l'escalier et attrapa tout ce qu'elle pouvait dans son petit sac de perles en moins d'une minute. Venir ici sans personne semblait suicidaire maintenant. Mais si le vampire l'avait trouvé avec quelqu'un, il aurait probablement laissé un second corps. Elle tâtonna et ferma le sac, le jeta par-dessus son épaule, transplana en bas et ramassa le sac de Pattenrond. Le chat n'était pas content quand elle l'ait amené avec un sort d'invocation, et après avoir saisi les papiers important se trouvant dans le coffre du placard, elle s'est dirigée vers sa voiture. Son permis de conduire était dedans et elle voulait l'attraper avant de partir, cela pourrait rendre la fuite plus facile si nécessaire.

« Oh, Hermione ! » sa voisine, Madame Walsh, l'appela. « Tu es de retour. »

« Retour ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui. Ce gentil jeune homme s'arrête tous les soirs, juste après le coucher du soleil. On dit que tu as fait un voyage imprévu et que quelqu'un a dû nourrir ton chat. Tout à fait beau garçon, je dirai. Et il semble très anxieux de ton retour. »

Son cœur s'était presque arrêté aux mots de la vieille femme. « Il est venu ici tous les soirs ? » demanda-t-elle, la bouche sèche.

« Oh oui. » elle sourit. « J'ai commencé à veiller la nuit où le Vicaire a été assassiné. Je l'ai vu entrer, mais pas sortir, mais comme sur des roulettes, dès que le soleil est couché, il est de retour sur le porche. J'apportais mes courses. Je pensais que tu lui avais demandé de venir pour un peu de protection supplémentaire. Cela ne me dérangeais pas d'avoir un jeune homme gentil comme ça qui m'aide jusqu'à ce que le quartier soit de nouveau en sécurité. » ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« Qu'as-t-il dit ? »

« Oh, je lui ai demandé depuis combien de temps il te connaissait, ce qu'il pense de toi, tout ce que tes chers parents auraient demandé s'ils étaient toujours là. Je pensais que quelqu'un devrait le surveiller, attendant de te revoir. » elle a regardé autour d'elle. « Le soleil est presque tombé, il devrait être là d'une minute à l'autre maintenant. »

« C.. c'… c'est mon téléphone. » bégaya-t-elle, reculant vers la maison. S'arrêtant seulement pour claquer la porte d'entrée, elle attrapa ses affaires et se rendit chez Harry.

* * *

La fille était douée, il lui accordait ça. Il erra sans précaution tout au long de la journée et un petit moment de la nuit, restant dans l'ombre, mais il ne put capter l'odeur de son compagnon nulle part. Pas qu'il s'y attendait. Il pensait avoir capté quelque chose dans une petite rue avec un système de numérotation plutôt étrange. Juste à l'endroit où le numéro douze devrait être, il pensa avoir pris une bouffée de son odeur, mais l'odeur était partie en un instant. Une autre chose qui lui donnait mal à la tête. Pourquoi sa chanteuse devait-elle être une foutue sorcière ?

La nuit, il entrait chez elle, mais elle n'était jamais revenue. Ce n'était qu'un vilain chat orange qui l'accueillait avec un sifflement ou un grognement. Tout en faisant son tour habituel de la maison le troisième soir, il s'était rendu compte que la gêne du chat concernait la nourriture et l'eau, alors il fouilla dans son placard pour trouver une boîte de nourriture pour chat et remplit le bol d'eau. Il ne faisait pas ces choses pour qu'il lui fasse confiance, mais pour une raison quelconque, il était légèrement attaché à la petite boule de fourrure. C'était peut-être un rappel disant qu'elle finirait par devoir retourner à la maison. Et ainsi il reviendrait tous les soirs jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr qu'elle était partie pour de bon.

Son esprit était plus léger. Environ une heure avant que le soleil ne se lève, il rencontra un petit homme sale dans la rue. Pensant qu'il avait soif et que cet homme était une cible facile, il proposa d'aider l'homme à la maison, en s'assurant de garder une main sur son épaule. L'homme ivre a dit, avec un accent très fort, qu'il était de l'extérieur et qu'il visitait la région, mais il a apprécié l'aide qu'il a apporté à l'auberge. Il n'y avait pas de bon moment pour tuer l'homme, chaque route dans laquelle ils se dirigeaient étaient bondées, chaque allée où ils allaient étaient occupées. De manière inattendue, l'homme s'était arrêté près d'un mur juste après une librairie. Sans s'en rendre compte, le sorcier étranger venait de le conduire dans le Chaudron Baveur. Il laissa l'homme trébucher alors qu'il regardait autour de lui. Une sorcière d'âge moyen peu attrayante lui fit signe, visiblement pas plus maligne, mais ceux qui buvaient encore à cinq heures du matin ne l'étaient pas vraiment.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un bel homme comme toi fait à erre seul à cet heure-ci ? » demanda-t-elle se penchant et battant des cils.

« Nouveau dans la région. » lui répondit-il en souriant. « Je cherche juste un visage amical. »

« Américain ? À quelle école es-tu allé ? » lança-t-elle avec un sourire plein de dent tordues.

« J'étais à la maison. » il haussa des épaules en souriant avec son ensemble de dent blanche nacrées parfaites. « Maman et papa ne faisaient pas trop confiance au système. Tu sais comment ça se passe, des hommes comme Voldemort traînent partout. » Il a jeté le nom du sorcier maléfique qu'il avait lu dans La biographie non officielle d'Hermione Granger.

Elle frissonna au nom. « Je me souviens d'une fois où on ne pouvait pas descendre le Chemin de Traverse sans en voir un. » murmura-t-elle en faisant signe vers l'entrée qui se trouvait derrière elle. « Et je pensais devenir folle le jour où Florian Fortarôme a fermé. »

« Alors les magasins sont juste là-bas ? » demanda-t-il en regardant l'endroit qu'elle avait indiquée.

« Ouais. Touche la brique avec ta baguette. Trois, deux. » elle fit un geste de la main avec un hoquet.

« Alors. » dit-il, se penchant tout près et mettant une inflexion sensuelle dans son accent lisse du sud. « Qu'est-ce qu'une femme comme toi fait ici seule à cette heure ? »

« En attendant ce beau sorcier qui ne semble jamais venir. » dit-elle en lui lançant un regard en coin.

« Habites-tu dans les environs ? » demanda-t-il avec un rapide coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Il lui restait peut-être une demi-heure avant que le soleil ne se lèvre et fasse exploser sa ruse.

« Trois blocs. Prendrais-tu le soin de m'escorter ? » elle rit comme si elle avait trente ans de moins. « J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait peut-être un vampire dans la région. »

« Après vous, madame. » dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte. C'était trop facile et elle ne manquerait à personne. Et ensuite, il pourrait recommencer à lire La biographie non officielle. Plus il lisait sur sa chanteuse, son Hermione, plus il désirait la revoir. Bien qu'il serait triste quand il la tuerait finalement. Une perte, mais une promesse de satisfaction.

* * *

 **A bientôt.**


	5. Offre qui ne se refuse pas

Bonjour tout le monde !

Un grand merci à **Leithi** pour la correction !

Merci à **Kellhaulrose** pour avoir accepter la traduction de son histoire !

Désolé pour la longue attente entre les deux chapitres, pourtant j'ai de l'avance sur la traduction !

* * *

Bonne livre à l'apparence maintenant usé était posé sur ses genoux, la dernière page bougeant légèrement en raison de la fenêtre ouverte. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer son rituel quotidien de lire la couverture du livre. Il pouvait pratiquement la réciter la chose de mémoire. Lentement, il ferma le livre et fixa la couverture et son visage le regarda. Pendant des semaines, il avait essayé de la retrouver en vain. Ses visites quotidiennes au Chemin de Traverse, dans lesquelles il pouvait entrer maintenant qu'il connaissait l'entrée et qu'il avait volé une baguette, lui permettant d'actionner les bonnes briques. Mais peu importe le nombre de jour qu'il passait à la chercher dans l'allée des magasins, elle ne se présentait jamais.

Ce n'était pas juste. Elle se moquait de lui et elle n'avait même pas à le voir pour le faire. Ses yeux jetèrent un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Les derniers éclats de lumière disparaissaient à l'horizon. C'était l'heure. Il se leva et sortit de la maison.

Les rues étaient remplies de traînards revenant du travail, les enfants jouant avec leurs parents attentifs à proximité, les adolescents qui traînaient en meute.

« Halloween n'est que dans deux semaine, monsieur. » lui adressa un jeune garçon présent avec trois de ses amis, mais Jasper décida que c'était mieux de ne pas répondre. Il pourrait rapidement donner une leçon au groupe, leur apprendre que les monstres étaient réels et erraient dans les rues, mais cela serait du gaspillage.

En atteignant la maison, il traversa la courte clôture et passa la main sur la barrière invisible qui l'empêchait de faire son tour habituel dans la maison. Elle était maintenant de retour et elle ne pouvait pas jeter des sorts qui feraient disparaître la maison, trop de voisins l'auraient remarqué, alors il pouvait de temps en temps la voir à travers les fenêtres. Mais elle ne s'approchait jamais. C'était un acte de torture, un homme affamé regardant à travers une fenêtre une assiette de sa nourriture préférée, toujours bloqué par cette barrière de verre.

Une nuit, elle regarda par la fenêtre alors qu'il la regardait, juste à l'extérieur de la barrière, adossée à sa porte. Un sentiment se répandit à travers lui quand ces yeux terrifiés se fixèrent sur lui, sans qu'il puisse le traduire. Au plus profond de son âme, il sentit un désir ardent et pendant un instant, il réalisa que la vague d'émotion n'avait rien à voir avec le fait de vouloir la tuer.

Cette nuit-là, il a quitté sa surveillance tôt. La réaction lui avait donné beaucoup à penser. Sa veille constante pouvait être attribuée à son odeur, mais pas les réflexions qui se maintenait dans sa tête. Il commençait à se demander s'il gardait sa santé mentale aussi bien qu'il le pensait.

Les visions sont venues pendant la journée, alors qu'il attendait dans la ruelle ou alors qu'il était assis seul dans la maison abandonnée, regardant des photos d'elle venant du livre. Il la voyait marcher dans la rue, mais ce n'était pas elle, du moins pas le « elle » qu'il cherchait. Elle était belle, à la peau blanche, les yeux écarlates. La première fois qu'il avait eu cette vision, il pensait qu'il devenait fou, mais il se demandait si son subconscient ne lui donnait pas un indice très direct comme s'il voulait quelque chose de plus que le goût de son sang sur sa langue.

Mais serait-il capable de le faire ? Quand il a finalement compris ce qu'il cherchait depuis des semaines, serait-il capable de le nier ? Peut-être s'il pouvait garder un peu plus pour comprendre et goûter, il pourrait… mais il n'était certainement pas prêt pour ça. Il pouvait s'entraîner, s'entraîner à se concentrer sur autre chose que le goût et la sensation du sang dans sa bouche, mais cela prendrait du temps. Il ne pourrait certainement pas être aussi proche de sa cible. Peut-être que s'il pouvait passer du temps avec quelqu'un d'autre, un autre qui l'avait déjà fait, cela pourrait être plus facile.

Juste un après midi, il a revêtu sa cape et les gants qu'il avait volés et qui faisait maintenant partie de sa garde-robe quotidienne, ce qui lui permettais de se déplacer au soleil mais de rester dans le Chemin de Traverse et de se diriger vers les magasins sorciers. Il s'était donné comme date limite Halloween. Si elle n'apparaissait pas dans la ruelle, il irait de l'avant, essayant de la trouver ailleurs.

* * *

La journée était particulièrement agréable, alors Hermione avait décidé de renoncer à son voyage habituel et de s'arrêter chez Florian Fortarôme pour se régaler. Elle quitta le petit bureau sombre et humide qu'elle partageait avec Drago, qu'elle évitait maintenant autant que possible. Trois jours avant, il lui avait demandé de l'accompagner à la fête d'Halloween d'Harry, et avait actionné le fameux charme Malefoy. Elle avait résisté pendant quarante-cinq minutes avant de finalement céder. Même si elle se disait que c'était pour le faire taire, elle aurait très bien pu le faire en le menaçant de lui jeter un sort. Malefoy était persistant, mais il savait quand il fallait renoncer. Elle avait dit oui parce qu'elle voulait se sentir désirer, se sentir désirer par quelqu'un. Elle avait été si longtemps sans ressentir cela, toujours en « deuil » de Ron, qu'elle commençait à se sentir à l'aise avec l'idée de revoir quelqu'un.

Bien qu'elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, le vampire sans nom devait être reconnu, puisqu'il était celui qui avait réussi à la garder chez elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait engagé deux chasseurs de vampires professionnels pour l'aider à mettre en place des protections autour de sa était maintenant à quatre heures, parfois cinq heures, de sommeil par nuit. Le vampire avait essayé d'entrer, mais les protections l'avaient maintenu dehors. Elle l'avait vu une fois, debout près de la porte de sa cour, la regardant avec ses yeux cramoisis obsédants. Il pouvait la voir, il l'avait salué, mais il n'avait pas pu s'approcher. Il avait l'air aussi torturé qu'elle.

Alors, quand elle s'est dit qu'elle voulait se sentir désirée par quelqu'un, elle devait ajouter mentalement qu'elle voulait que quelqu'un la veuille sans que cela finisse par sa mort.

Elle profitait du jour. C'était son sanctuaire. Le vampire pourrait sortir, mais pas sans s'exposer. Et elle avait le sanctuaire que représentait le Chemin de Traverse. Dans le monde magique, elle était en sécurité. Il ne pouvait pas entrer, et même s'il le pouvait, il y avait des dizaines de personnes qui pourraient l'aider, et sans craindre d'exposer leur monde.

Elle commanda un petit sundae et un thé et s'assit à une table sous un petit auvent. Elle ouvrit son exemplaire du Daily Prophet et se détendit un peu sur son siège.

« Est-ce que ce siège est pris, madame ? »

Son sang se figea quand elle entendit le tendre accent du Sud. Les mains tremblantes, elle abaissa son papier. Sans attendre sa réponse, il avait pris place en face d'elle. Une vieille cape autour de ses épaules, la capuche relevée pour garder sa peau hors des rayons du soleil. Il lui rappelait Lucius Malefoy, habillé impeccablement, une seule main gantée posée sur son poignée, un sourire en coin sur son visage. Elle frissonna à cette pensée.

« Je t'ai manqué ? » il ronronna.

« C...c… comment ? » balbutia-t-elle.

Il ouvrit légèrement la cape, tirant une baguette pour la lui montrer avant de la ranger de nouveau.

« Apparemment, le mur ne nécessite pas beaucoup de magie de la part de la personne. Un simple coup avec une baguette semble suffire. »

Elle fixa l'endroit où était rangée la baguette, respirant lourdement.

« C'était une petite sorcière désespérée. » murmura-t-il. « Et elle était trop éméchée pour se rendre compte qu'elle accompagnait un vampire. Je n'avais pas particulièrement soif et elle n'était pas très appétissante, mais elle m'a fourni un outil inestimable. J'attendais le moment où tu apparaîtrais dans cette ruelle. Je pense que tous les autres sorciers d'Angleterre sont passés par là. »

« Harry… » murmura-t-elle, la bouche devenant sèche.

« Était là, oui, mais je ne l'ai suivi que pour voir s'il te rencontrait. J'ai été déçu. J'avais presque renoncé, mais je suppose que la patience est parfois payante. »

« Personne n'a remarqué un vampire au milieu du Chemin de Traverse ? » dit-elle, proche des larmes.

« S'il te plaît, ma chérie, calme toi. » dit-il, un sentiment de calme passant sur elle. Elle se secoua, mais il lui fallut une quantité considérable de volonté. « Je ne vais pas te tuer ici au milieu de tous ces magasins. »

« Tu ne vas pas me tuer ? » demanda-t-elle avec surprise.

« Non. » ricana-t-il. « Je voulais simplement te parler. »

« Sur quoi ? » elle a demandé.

« J'ai une proposition à te faire. »

« Proposition ? » elle était choquée et confuse. Il avait tous les pouvoirs en ce moment. Elle ne pouvait pas transplaner, elle l'emmènerait avec elle. Toutes les malédictions qu'elle pourrait lui lancer lui rebondirait sur sa peau. Il pourrait la tuer tout de suite et s'en aller avant que quiconque ne réalise qu'il y avait un cadavre. S'il voulait prendre son temps, il pourrait l'entraîner dans une ruelle sombre et ses capacités empêcheraient quiconque de se sentir tendu pour faire quelque chose. C'était une femme morte et il voulait lui proposer un accord ?

« Oui. Même si ton odeur m'enivre en ce moment et bien qu'il soit dur de ne pas prendre ce que je veux, je trouve qu'il y a… quelque chose que je veux en plus. » Ses yeux se levèrent sur les siens, et elle sentit son regard la traverser.

« Plus ? » elle était encore plus confuse, les larmes coulant toujours sur son visage.

« Tu es une femme fascinante, Hermione. J'ai lu ta biographie des dizaines de fois. Tu es une femme forte, une belle femme et je veux faire quelque chose d'extrêmement égoïste. »

Elle pouvait sentir le regard confus et vide qui inondait son visage.

Sa main bougea pour lui toucher le visage. « Je te veux, Hermione. Mais je ne peux pas le faire tant que tu es humaine. Je n'ai pas la force de te résister plus longtemps. »

« Je ne comprends pas. » dit-elle si discrètement qu'elle n'était même pas sûre que le son soit sortis de ses lèvres.

« C'est assez égoïste de ma part, et j'espère qu'après quelques années tu pourras me pardonner. Je ne veux pas te perdre, le monde serait bien pire sans toi. Donc, pour te sauver, je devrais te transformer. »

« Me Transformer ? » elle haleta, réalisant. « Non ! Je ne veux pas être comme toi ! »

« Tu veux mourir ? » son sourcil s'arqua parfaitement.

« Bien sûr que non ! » dit-elle, sa voix s'élevant dans l'hystérie. Il avait l'air de se concentrer sur elle et dans son élan soudain d'émotions, elle était incapable de le retenir. Elle a cessé de pleurer et est devenue légèrement moins tendue. « Je ne veux pas mourir, mais cette solution est presque pire ! »

« C'est, bien sûr, ton choix. » il haussa les épaules. « Mon offre initiale était que je partais durant cinq ans. Je travaille ma résistance, mon contrôle, et je reviens dans cinq ans prêt à faire de mon mieux pour te transformer sans te tuer. Mais si tu ne veux pas devenir un vampire, je suppose que ma petite chasse peut continuer. »

« Donc, dans cinq ans, je suis juste supposée attendre ? »

« Je propose cinq années sans tracas. Je promets que je ne reviendrais pas avant. Tu peux avoir les meilleures années de ta vie, profiter de ton temps avec tes amis, trouver un amant, tout ce que tu veux. Mais après cinq années, tu es à moi. »

Elle l'étudia, ses traits pâles et beaux, sentant sa peau rocailleuse contre la sienne, vit le rouge vif d'un repas récent – la pensée la fit frissonner – se refléter dans ses yeux. Elle a essayé de se représenter avec les mêmes caractéristiques, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Morte ou vampire ? Quel serait le pire ?

« Pourquoi cinq ans ? » chuchota-t-elle. « Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas t'appeler quand je suis sur mon lit de mort ou quelque chose comme ça ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas le temps. »

« Comment pourrais-je te retenir alors que je voyage ? Il y a des choses que je veux faire et je sais combien de temps les sorciers et les sorcières vivent. J'ai de la patience, mais pas cent cinquante ans. Cinq, c'est tout ce que je suis disposé à t'accorder. »

« Je t'ai échappé si longtemps, je peux continuer. » dit-elle en essayant de paraître courageuse.

« C'est ton choix, ma chérie. » il haussa des épaules. Il s'est penché vers elle et elle a soudainement paniquée. Elle a essayé de le repousser, mais il continuait de s'avancer. Elle ferma les yeux en priant, convaincue de sentir ses dents transpercer sa peau à tout moment.

Cela ne s'est pas passé. Au lieu de cela, ses lèvres rencontrèrent doucement sa joue, restant pendant une seconde ou deux, puis il se recula et se leva.

« J'ai plus de force que je ne le pensais. Je t'ai dit que je n'allais pas te tuer ici. » il sourit, avant de se retourner et de disparaître dans la foule. Les mains tâtonnant avec hâte, elle jeta quelques pièces sur la table et disparut.

* * *

A bientôt.


	6. Il est temps d'arrêter de courir

Hello tout le monde !

Impardonnable, je sais ! Cette année, je me suis entièrement consacré à mes études, ce qui n'était absolument pas prévu quand j'ai commencé à publier cette nouvelle traduction. Ajouter à ça le travail en dehors des études et je n'avais pas du tout le temps de m'occuper des fanfictions, même si plusieurs chapitres sont traduit d'avance.

De plus, je n'ai plus aucune nouvelles des correctrices.

Merci à **Kellhaulrose** pour avoir accepter la traduction de son histoire !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Elle a sursauté quand la sonnette a retenti. Elle n'avait parlé à personne de sa rencontre avec le vampire au Chemin de Traverse, mais tout le monde avait remarqué une baisse de moral et un changement d'attitude. Elle dormait peu, elle regardait constamment par-dessus son épaule et sursautait au moindre contact, bruit ou mouvement. Bien qu'ils n'aient aucun plan, Ginny, Harry et George avaient tous parlé de son attitude à St. Mangouste.

Drago l'avait également remarqué et avait redoublé d'efforts pour passer du temps avec elle. Il avait terminé ses recherches en un temps record pour l'aider. Il était parti travailler le samedi matin avant la fête, s'attendant à la trouver là-bas, mais elle n'y était pas, ce qui était étrange. Son estomac s'était serré et il ne se desserra pas jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de sa cheminette.

« Hermione ? » appela-t-il dans la maison vide.

« J'arrive, » dit-elle, ses pas se précipitant dans les escaliers.

« Hé, le roux, » maronna-t-il à Pattenrond, qui se faufilait entre ses jambes. Il leva les yeux quand Hermione entra dans la pièce et laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu n'es pas censé t'habiller pour Halloween ? » il gloussa, regardant le costume de sorcière qu'elle portait.

« Les vraies sorcières ne portent pas ça, » elle sourit en aplatissant la robe. « Et qu'est-ce que tu es censé être ? »

« Un médecin moldu, » dit-il, regardant la blouse orange vif et rose.

« Tu me permets, » gloussa-t-elle, donnant un petit coup de baguette pour changer les couleurs dans un bleu doux et blanc.

« Je savais que ce n'était pas ce qu'il fallait. C'est la dernière fois que je fais confiance à George Weasley pour me fournir un costume d'Halloween. »

Elle se mit à rire et il se sentit beaucoup plus calme à propos de la situation, c'était presque stupide qu'il se soit inquiété pour elle. Mais ce sentiment s'est soudainement évaporé quand il a vu le visage renfrogné d'un homme debout dans la ruelle derrière la maison. Il se tenait juste à l'extérieur de la clôture, regardant Drago avec des yeux rouges coléreux.

« Qui est donc cette personne ? » il haletait.

« Oh, ça, » murmura-t-elle en fermant ses rideaux. « Ce n'est rien, vraiment. »

« Est-ce que c'est le vampire avec qui tu as eu des problèmes ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Il ne peut pas entrer, il ne sais pas où je travaille, je suis en sécurité. »

« Pour l'instant. Tu ne l'avais pas mentionné depuis un moment. Je pensais que c'était de l'histoire ancienne, » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je te dis de ne pas t'inquiéter de ça. Je ne m'inquiète pas. » Il n'était pas convaincu mais elle le traînait déjà vers la cheminée.

« Veux-tu que j'aille le voir et que je fasse quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, ne le fais pas ! Tu pourrais être tué ! Et que veux-tu dire par « faire quelque chose » ? »

« Je pourrais lui donner le chemin pour aller au Manoir. »

« Je sais que tu n'es pas fan de ton père, mais si ce vampire... »

« Hermione, mon père était la raison de mon comportement ignoble à Poudlard. Il parle souvent de sa sortie de prison, je suis sûr que tu te souviens de ce qu'il t'a fait. Il trompe constamment ma mère. Il ne mérite pas de fouler cette terre. » Il n'y avait aucun soupçon d'humour dans sa voix.

Hermione décida de ne rien ajouter. Ils entrèrent dans la cheminée sans un autre mot et émergèrent dans la cuisine de Grimmauld Place.

« Hermione ! » Ginny sourit alors qu'Hermione effleurait le grand chapeau pointu qu'elle portait. « Beau costume. »

« Toi aussi, » dit Hermione, regardant les serpents se rouler autour de sa tête, là où devrait se trouver ses cheveux.

« Ils n'arrêtent pas de siffler, » grommela-t-elle. « Mais ça a l'air plutôt cool. Harry a dit qu'il allait seulement porter une toge, et j'ai pensé que l'un d'entre nous devrait aller chercher l'or. Hey, la fouine. »

« Weasel, » acquiesça Drago.

« Tout le monde est en haut dans la salle de bal. Attention à la mère de Sirius, elle a des problèmes avec tout le monde qui marche près d'elle. Elle aimerait vraiment avoir une chance de te poursuivre, Drago. »

« Malheureusement, » dit-il, saisissant la main d'Hermione et la traînant vers les escaliers. Ils suivirent le son de la musique venant de la salle de bal.

« C'est comme si j'étais mort et que j'allais dans l'enfer des Gryffondor, » marmonna Drago en regardant autour de lui. En effet, la plupart des invités venaient de Gryffondor. Il semblait que l'idée de George de vendre des costumes moldus avait été payante. La plupart des invités étaient habillés de quelque chose de la boutique – tout ce qui ressemblait à un objet moldu était porté par plusieurs personnes. Seuls quelques-uns, comme Ginny, semblaient avoir travaillés sur leurs tenueq, comme Luna, qui portait une tenue fantaisie de type féerique qui la rendait presque invisible lorsqu'elle tournait correctement.

« Qu'est-ce que Lovegood porte ? » il fronça les sourcils, l'ayant remarqué en même temps qu'Hermione.

« Je ne peux que supposer que un fouillis de vêtement, mais seul Merlin le sait, » elle sourit.

« Bien. Tu veux boire ? »

« Je veux bien. Une bierre-au-beurre, s'il te plaît. »

Il disparut dans la foule vers le bar qu'avait installé Kreatur.

« Alors, Mione. La fouine ? » la voix d'Harry résonna derrière elle.

« Il a demandé, j'ai dis oui, » s'est-elle défendue, ne pensant pas à une meilleure façon d'être à une fête avec Drago.

« Je ne critique pas. Je dis juste que c'est un choix intéressant. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, » marmonna-t-elle. Soudain, quelqu'un l'a attrapé par derrière et il y eut une sensation de dent sur son cou. Elle a crié.

« Mince, détends-toi, Mione, » résonna la voix de George dans son oreille. « C'était juste une blague. »

« Ce n'est pas drôle, George Weasley, » haleta-t-elle en se tournant pour voir George en costume de vampire.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » Drago était soudainement à côté d'elle, deux bière-au-beurre à la main et une expression de colère sur son visage.

« Je ne voulais vraiment pas lui faire peur ! » dit George en reculant légèrement.

« Tu ne connais pas son petit problème ? » il siffla.

Les yeux de George s'élargirent. « J'ai complètement oublié ! Je suis tellement désolé, Mione ! »

« Ça va, » grommela-t-elle. « Oublions, d'accord ? »

« Bonne idée, » dit Drago avec un regard meurtrier sur George. « Tu veux danser ? »

« Bien sûr, » dit-elle en se laissant conduire sur la piste de danse. Elle a bu la majeur partie de la bière avant de laisser Drago poser sa main sur sa taille et ils ont commencer à danser ensemble.

« A propos de ton petit problème de vampire... » murmura-t-il, et elle bu la fin de sa bière avant de redemander une bière à Kreatur. « Je ne suis vraiment pas à l'aise à l'idée que tu vives dans une maison où il peut être proche... »

« Les défenses ont tenus jusqu'à présent, » lui dit-elle. « Il est dehors pendant une heure ou deux chaque jours depuis une semaine maintenant, et il n'a toujours pas réussi à trouver une solution. »

« Hermione, c'est très dangereux. Tu pourrais être tué ! »

« Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis en sécurité. »

« Je savais qu'il était persistant, mais je n'avais jamais imaginé... »

« Laisse tomber. S'il te plaît. Si je voulais en parler, je le ferai. »

« Encore une chose. »

Elle soupira.

« Est-ce qu'il t'a approché d'une manière ou d'une autre ? Est-ce pour ça que tu n'a pas été… toi-même, ces derniers jours ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça... » dit-elle en se détournant alors qu'elle sentait les larmes couler de ses yeux. Ses rêves étaient différents ces derniers temps. Elle se tenait à côté du vampire aux cheveux blonds, sa peau froide et il la tenait. Ce n'était pas de la haine, il n'essayait pas de la tuer, elle aimait presque la façon dont ses bras étaient doucement enroulés autour d'elle. Il lui murmurait à l'oreille, toujours la même chose : « Bientôt, ma chère. L'éternité viendra bientôt. »

Elle secoua la tête pour que l'image du vampire s'échappe, puis entama une conversation sur quelque chose qui concernait le travail. Elle buvait verre après verre et ne se souciait pas de voir Drago danser de plus en plus près d'elle. Leurs hanches étaient réunies, peu importait qu'elle soit déséquilibrée à cause de la boisson, il était ravi qu'elle le laisse danser si près d'elle. Juste avant minuit, il s'est lancé. Quand elle leva les yeux vers lui pour rire d'une blague, il baissa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle laissa tomber son verre, qui se brisa par terre alors qu'elle enroulait ses bas autour de lui, participant au baiser. Il la serra fermement, avidement, les lèvres exigeant les siennes, et elle était plus que disposée à céder.

« Tu veux venir chez moi ? » murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

« Hermione... » murmura-t-il, la regardant dans les yeux, semblant en conflit. « Tu ne trouves pas cela un peu rapide ? »

« Dis-moi que tu ne veux pas, » dit-elle en poussant sa poitrine vers lui.

« C'est n'est pas que je ne veux pas, mais je préfère ne pas profiter de toi. »

Elle gémit.

« Tu es ivre. Très ivre. Ce n'est pas bien, » dit-il en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Mais tu n'est pas contre le fait de m'embrasser. »

« C'est différent. Tu regrettera probablement plus de coucher avec moi, que de m'embrasser. »

Elle soupira de frustration et secoua la tête.

« Veux-tu que je te traite comme une femme bon marché ? Comme mon père traite les femmes ? »

« Non, mais je propose. »

« Non, Hermione. Reviens que tu sera sobre. »

« Bien, »dit-elle en se retournant avant de partir. Il secoua la tête, mais décida de lui laisser un peu de temps pour se calmer, son nez le tirant alors qu'il se souvenait de la dernière fois où elle avait été en colère contre lui. S'il avait su ce qu'elle allait faire, il l'aurait suivie.

L'alcool lui avait permis de s'endormir rapidement, mais cette nuit-là, elle était en proie à ses rêves, plus vifs et effrayants qu'auparavant.

 _« Hermione ? » appela une voix derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit Ron se tenir près d'elle._

 _« Ron ! » cria-t-elle en se précipitant et en se jetant dans ses bras. Elle pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes dans l'urgence, mais il ne répondit pas._

 _« La fouine, Hermione ? Comment peux-tu me faire ça ? Comment peux-tu même penser à l'embrasser, encore plus coucher avec lui ?! »_

 _« Ron, tu es parti, » sanglota-t-elle. « Je pensais juste qu'il était temps pour moi d'avancer. »_

 _« Je ne suis pas en désaccord avec ça, mais Drago Malefoy ? Tu te souviens de comment il était ? Ne te souviens-tu pas de toutes les fois où il t'a appelé Sang-de-Bourbe ? » demanda-t-il avec dégoût._

 _« Ce n'était pas lui, Ron. C'était son père, » murmura-t-elle en signe de protestation._

 _« Es-tu sûr de ça ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant pour partir._

 _« Ron ! Ne pars pas ! » elle réussit à sangloter, des larmes coulant sur son visage._

 _« Non, Hermione, » murmura-t-il en regardant par-dessus son épaule, vers elle. « Si tu veux m'oublier, tu peux. Mais je ne peux pas. Il a été horrible avec nous. Et tu le choisi plutôt que moi. » Il se dégagea de son emprise puis entra dans la brume se trouvant en face de lui._

 _« Ron ? Ron ! » cria-t-elle en courant dans la brume après lui. Ses mains étaient devant elle, essayant de trouver son chemin, essayant de trouver quelque chose de solide, mais il n'y avait rien. Elle criait, mais Ron ne revenait pas. Elle était sur le point d'abandonner, de s'asseoir et d'attendre quand elle vit quelque chose briller à travers la brume devant elle. Incapable de parler, elle courut vers la tache lumineuse. Elle haleta quand elle atterrit dans une clairière lumineuse. Devant elle ne se tenait pas Ron, mais le vampire. Ses jambes cédèrent et elle s'effondra sur le sol alors qu'il la regardait avec curiosité. Il n'y aurait pas de combat, elle n'avait pas sa baguette. Il n'y aurait pas de course, elle ne jamais être plus rapide que lui._

 _Il ouvrit grand les bras dans un geste presque amical. « Cours, mon amie, » il lui sourit. « Cours vers les bras ouverts de la mort. Car c'est le seul endroit où tu trouvera la paix. »_

 _Elle le considéra pendant un moment et se releva. Elle s'avança dans ses bras et il la serra doucement dans ses bras. Elle sanglota sur l'épaule de sa veste et ne tressaillit même pas alors que ses doigts froids poussaient légèrement ses cheveux de son cou. Ses lèvres froides rencontrèrent sa peau…_

Elle se réveilla dans un cri, les cheveux mouillés par la sueur et les joues trempé de larmes. Elle ne pourrait jamais aller de l'avant. Elle ne serait qu'une simple spectatrice de sa vie, une ombre de son ancienne elle. Les rêves ne s'arrêteront jamais.

Elle sortit du lit et couru à son bureau. En sortant un morceau de parchemin et une plume, elle griffonna une petite note à l'attention d'Harry.

 _Cher Harry,_

 _Je suis désolé. Je ne peux plus faire ça. Je ne peux pas vivre en pensant à Ron. Je ne peux pas vivre avec les cauchemars, la peur, le sentiment vide qui m'écrase depuis quelques mois. Je ne peux pas continuer à voir ses yeux rouges me regarder, sachant qu'il va toujours me chercher. S'il te plaît, ne le traque pas. Je ne peux pas supporter la pensée de toi blessé. S'il te plaît, prends soin de Patterond pour moi. Je t'aime et je suis désolé._

 _Hermione._

Elle roula la note et la donna à Patterond. « Emmène ça à Harry. »

Le chat la regarda, confus.

« S'il te plaît. Tu sais où se trouve Grimmauld. Vas-y. Ginny saura quoi faire. »

Hésitant, il se frotta contre elle, ronronna, puis disparu de la pièce. Elle gribouilla rapidement ses volontés, laissant tout à Harry, et lui disant qu'elle voulait être incinérée et enterrée avec Ron. Les larmes coulèrent lentement sur ses joues quand elle s'assura que tout était prêt, puis agita sa baguette, abaissant toutes les protections présente autour de sa maison. Pour faire bonne mesure, elle jeta sa baguette de l'autre côté de la pièce pour ne pas être tentée.

« Je sais que tu es dehors, » appela-t-elle. « J'ai finis de fuir. Entre. Les protections sont enlevées. »

Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, puis se fermer. Elle entendit ses pas monter les escaliers, beaucoup plus lentement que nécessaire pour lui, manifestement méfiant d'un possible piège. En quelques secondes, il apparut à l'ouverture de la porte, les yeux rivés sur la pièce.

« Tu as changé d'avis, ma chère ? » dit-il en entrant dans sa chambre.

« Je me suis rendu compte que l'enfer est le paradis quand l'enfer est sur terre, » répondit-elle doucement.

« Puis-je demander ce qui t'a amené à cette réalisation ? »

« Non, » sanglota-t-elle. « S'il te plaît, finis-en. Rapide et indolore, comme tu l'as promis. »

Il s'avança et la prit tendrement dans ses bras. « Je ne veux pas te tuer, Hermione. Je veux te garder avec moi. Serais-tu capable de me pardonner ? »

Elle sanglotait trop fort pour répondre.

« Je vais faire de mon mieux. Tu me fais confiance pour arrêter de boire ? »

« Pas une seconde, » réussit-elle à dire dans un murmure étouffée.

« Bonne fille, » murmura-t-il, ses lèvres caressant légèrement son cou avant que ses dents ne lui arrachent la peau.

* * *

 **N/A original : Donc, c'était la fin originale de mon histoire. Bien et angoissant, non ? Mais parce que beaucoup de gens me demande de continuer, je vais le faire. Romance à suivre. Et ça va être un long trajet !**

* * *

Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensés ? A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.


	7. Douleur

Un grand merci à **Leithi** pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

Merci à **Kellhaulrose** pour avoir accepter la traduction de son histoire !

* * *

Ses veines étaient en feu, elle pouvait sentir la douleur, elle pouvait sentir les larmes, la douleur tombant de ses yeux, mais elle ne paniquait pas. Elle ne criait pas de peur ou de confusion. Pour toute la douleur qu'elle ressentait, elle était relativement calme. Comme c'est étrange. Quelle sorte de version étrange de l'enfer était-ce ?

La bataille contre le feu formait une sensation de froid contre sa peau. Elle se demandait vaguement si quelqu'un l'avait placé contre un bloc de glace pour faire réduire la température de son corps. La glace était si dure, d'une forme étrange. Pourrait-elle placer de tendres baisers qu'elle sentait parfois sur son visage ardent ? Ou était-ce le fantôme de Ron, la raillant, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir, qu'elle avait trop mal pour le toucher ?

Elle essaya de crier, essaya de dire à quiconque essayant de faire baisser la température que tout allait bien. Elle était prête à succomber. Elle ne se rappelait pas être malade, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment se souvenir de quoi que ce soit. Pourquoi brûlait-elle ? Qu'est-ce qui causait toute cette douleur ? Et quand cela s'arrêtera-t-il ?

* * *

Il avait réussi à arrêter de boire. C'était la chose la plus difficile qu'il ait dû faire selon ses souvenirs. Mais à la fin, ses lèvres avaient quitté son cou. Elle criait et il lui fallait un effort considérable pour la calmer suffisamment pour que les hurlements de douleur et de terreur cessent de sortir de sa bouche. Les larmes restaient, cependant, chacune qui atteignaient sa peau ou ses vêtements causait un sentiment rapide de culpabilité. Il savait ce qu'elle traversait, au moins il pouvait le deviner mieux que quiconque. Elle avait probablement tellement mal qu'elle ne pouvait pas penser correctement. Elle ne se souvenait probablement pas de qui elle était, et encore moins que la douleur signifiait qu'elle allait devenir un vampire.

La décision de la déplacer n'était pas facile. Porter une femme qui se tordait de douleur attirait forcément le regard de n'importe qui. Ce ne serait pas facile de passer inaperçu avec elle, mais il sentait qu'il devait le faire. S'il l'éloignait un peu de son quartier, il pourrait peut-être la ramener pour ramasser quelques objets qu'elle pourrait vouloir. Mais s'il y avait une série de meurtres non résolus dans la région ? Ce serait mieux si les voisins ne voyaient pas la nouvelle version effrayante d'Hermione. De plus, il avait vu le vilain chat courir portant une note. Il n'y aurait que des problèmes si un groupe de sorciers et de sorcières se présentaient. Non, il devait la déplacer.

Il a choisi de la déplacer à trois heures du matin. Il l'enveloppa dans une couverture, fourra des vêtements et la baguette qui avait attrapé sous son lit dans un sac et la souleva doucement. Il embrassa doucement son front avant de disparaître dans la nuit noire. Il s'accrocha aux allées, loin des rares voitures en mouvement, évitant les maisons où les lumières étaient allumées. Une fois, il a dû se cacher dans l'espace étroit entre un garage et une maison, mais le groupe d'hommes ivres est passé sans les remarquer, bien qu'Hermione ait recommencé à faire du bruit.

Il l'a amenée à huit kilomètres, dans la maison abandonnée. Celui qui avait abandonné la maison avait laissé un lit de fortune qu'il avait réparé du mieux qu'il l'avait pu et avait ajouté quelques couvertures propres qu'il avait volé dans un marché voisin. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un lit, mais il trouvait beaucoup plus facile d'échapper aux regards des gens en étant couché sur le lit. N'ayant que très peu de vêtement et pas de quoi les laver, il voulait se coucher sur quelque chose de propre. Il semblait également plus approprié de lire la biographie d'Hermione dans un endroit propre et exempt de pourriture.

Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il la couchait. Soigneusement, se déplaçant lentement, il monta dans le lit à côté d'elle. Ses bras serpentaient autour d'elle, travaillant aussi fort que possible pour la calmer. Il ne pouvait pas enlever la douleur, mais s'il la calmait suffisamment, elle n'en ressentirait plus autant. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne se souciait plus de qui que ce soit.

Il ne pouvait pas expliquer le fait qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'embrasser et sa résistance ne dura pas longtemps. De temps en temps, il mettait un autre baiser sur son visage, lentement, toujours capable de sentir le sang dans ses veines, mais cela ne l'appelait pas. Il se concentrait uniquement sur le maintien de son calme, le moins qu'il puisse faire pour elle en ce moment.

* * *

Ses lèvres exploraient avidement les siennes. Elle était en retard, arrivant très tôt le matin après une séance d'étude de nuit avec Luna. L'odeur de la bonne cuisine, quelque chose qu'elle avait appris de sa mère, flottait dans les airs. Elle avait compensé son retard en lui préparant un bon petit-déjeuner, qui avait été abandonné sur la moitié de la table qui n'était pas occupé par eux. Elle avait appris à sortir de Poudlard pour le voir, et il en tirait complètement parti. Avec son rire, il la souleva sur la table, soulevant sa chemise.

Quelque chose d'orange et de moelleux était soudainement à côté d'elle, les étouffant tous les deux. Harry tomba, frappant sa tête contre le mur de pierre. Ginny roula et renversa une bougie, mettant le feu à un tapis. En jurant, elle renversa un gobelet de vin fabriqué par les elfes, aspergeant les flammes.

« Patterond ! » Ginny cria de colère et de confusion. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? »

Le chat miaula et se jeta sur Harry, qui se frottait la tête avec fureur tout en jurant. Patterond tendit la note à Harry, qui la prit tout en pensant à jeter la petite boule de fourrure dans la cheminée. Reconnaissant l'écriture d'Hermione griffonné sur le devant de la note, il leva les yeux vers Ginny, l'estomac tombant à ses pieds. Quelque chose n'allait pas du tout. Si Hermione avait besoin de quelque chose, elle n'envoyait jamais le chat. Elle les appelait toujours ou envoyait un hibou.

Les mains tremblantes, il déchira la lettre et la déplia. Ses yeux l'examinèrent rapidement et son visage se vida de couleur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Harry ? » demanda Ginny, glissant sur le sol à côté de lui. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait, mais il ne pouvait pas former de mots. Elle a arraché la lettre de ses mains, l'a lue et a crié.

« Nous devons aller la chercher ! Avant qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose de stupide ! » dit-elle en se relevant.

« Tu restes ici, » dit-il en tremblant. Il était hors de question de laisser Ginny entrer dans une maison qui pouvait contenir un vampire.

« Enfer, je viens ! » dit-elle avec colère. « Je viens avec toi. C'est aussi mon amie. »

Il était déchiré entre son désir de la garder à distance du danger et l'idée qu'ils pourraient arriver trop tard pour sauver Hermione s'ils ne partaient pas maintenant. En soupirant, il la prit par la main et apparut à l'extérieur de la maison d'Hermione. La porte était fermée, les lumières étaient éteintes, de l'extérieur la maison était comme n'importe quelle autre maison du pâté de maison où les habitants dormaient paisiblement.

Ils montèrent rapidement les marches de devant la maison. Il tendit la main. La porte s'est ouverte sans résistance. Allumant leur baguette, lui et Ginny entrèrent. Ils font fait le tour du rez-de-chaussée, mais rien ne semblait étrange. Il protégea Ginny alors qu'il montait les escaliers, faisant lentement chaque pas, prêt à transplaner à n'importe quel moment. Mais rien ne sortait de l'ombre. Dès qu'ils atteignirent le palier, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre d'Hermione.

Ginny haleta en ouvrant la porte. Une petite flaque de sang était facilement visible et de plus petites gouttelettes étaient dispersés sur le sol. La couette de son lit avait été enlevée. Réalisant qu'il n'y avait pas de vampire, il laissa tomber sa baguette et traversa le reste du niveau en criant son prénom. Elle s'avança, les yeux rivés sur le sang. En arrivant, elle s'agenouilla pour l'étudier. Quelque chose n'allait pas à propos de ça.

« Harry ! » cria-t-elle. Ses pas se sont rapprochés dans le couloir. Il était à côté d'elle en quelques secondes.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce qui causerait ça ? » murmura-t-elle en montrant les bords des taches de sang. Le tapis autour des taches semblait brûlé et dévorée, et le sang lui-même était noirci par endroit, bouillonnant.

« Du venin de vampire, » dit-il, tombant en arrière contre le lit, les larmes coulant furieusement de ses yeux.

Elle se leva en regardant autour d'elle. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le testament posé sur le bureau. Elle l'a lu, les larmes coulant de ses yeux. « Elle t'a tout léguée, » murmura-t-elle. « On dirait aussi qu'elle s'attendait à ce que le vampire laisse son corps ici. Elle voulait… être enterrée… avec Ron... » elle s'effondra dans la chaise près du bureau en sanglotant. Il réussit à tenir debout, s'approchant d'elle et plaçant ses bras autour d'elle. Elle s'essuya les yeux avec sa manche avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de lui. Mais ses sanglots se sont arrêtés alors qu'elle remarquait quelque chose d'inhabituel. Le repoussant doucement, elle se dirigea rapidement vers le placard. Elle passa ses doigts sur le léger écart puis l'ouvrit.

« Un tas de vêtement a disparu ! » dit-elle. « Ses t-shirts, ses jeans, certaines des tenus de sport que je lui ai acheté, quelques belles robes. Ils sont plus là. La plupart des chaussures aussi. »

« Ginny... » dit-il doucement, les yeux vaguant vers la tâche de sang sur le sol.

« Non, Harry ! Pourquoi le vampire prendrait-il son corps et ses affaires ? Peut-être qu'elle est vivante quelque part ! »

« Les vampires se débarrassent des corps, ils sont donc très rarement retrouvés. Ils ne veulent pas attirer l'attention sur eux-mêmes. Si c'est lui, il sait comment se débarrasser d'un corps. Et il était obsédé par son odeur. Il a probablement volé ses affaires pour encore l'avoir. »

« Tu préfères qu'elle soit morte ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non ! » il cria. « Mais nous devons faire face aux faits. Ce sang vient bien de quelque part ! »

Elle tomba à nouveau en sanglot. Il la souleva et, luttant contre ses propres larmes, la sortant de la pièce. Bien sûr, il ne voulait pas que sa meilleure amie soit morte. Mais l'alternative, celle dont Ginny était en train de dangereusement envisager, était pire.


	8. Se réveiller

Un grand merci à **Leithi** pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

Merci à **Kellhaulrose** pour avoir accepter la traduction de son histoire !

* * *

 _Note de l'auteur : Pour ceux qui s'attendaient à de la romance en commençant ce chapitre, je vais devoir vous décevoir. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer un scénario où Hermione aurait soudainement des sentiments pour l'homme qu'elle pensait qui la tuerait (tournure de phrase). Ça arrive, mais nous avons besoin d'un peu plus de trucs d'angoisse avant._

 _Et je vous préviens, certains d'entre-vous n'aimerons peut-être pas comment j'ai écrit Jasper dans ce chapitre. J'ai essayé de penser à ce que je serais après avoir été un vampire depuis la guerre civile et avoir vu tout ce qu'il avait vu. D'une certaine manière, la compassion ne correspond pas totalement au personnage. Vous êtes avertis._

 _Profitez et s'il vous plaît, review._

* * *

Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir quand la douleur avait commencé à quitter ses doigts, mais une fois qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle se concentrait autant que possible sur ce sentiment, cela contribua à diminuer la douleur présente dans le reste de son corps. Lentement, la douleur continua à disparaître, remontant ses bras, ses orteils, ses jambes, se déplaçant lentement sur sa poitrine, le long de son cou, jusqu'à ce que la seule chose qui brûle encore soit l'arrière de sa gorge.

« Es-tu prête à te lever maintenant ? » une voix soyeuse demanda doucement.

« Je peux me lever ? » demanda-t-elle, ne bougeant toujours pas.

« Bien sûr que tu peux. Ouvre les yeux, » ordonna légèrement la voix.

Elle l'a fait, mais elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir croire ce qu'elle voyait. Elle voyait des particules de poussière danser dans les airs devant elle, mais pas seulement des particules de poussière, elle voyait également des formes irrégulières, les couleurs individuelles, comment elles changeaient lorsqu'elles frappaient la lumière de la bougie au bord du lit. Même si elle pouvait dire que le reste de la pièce était sombre, elle voyait tout parfaitement. Comme c'était étrange.

Le sentiment qui la frappa ensuite fut le toucher. Elle pouvait pratiquement sentir chaque fil de la feuille sous elle. Un petit courant d'air venait et allait à côté d'elle. Les mèches de cheveux qui caressaient son visage avec désinvolture étaient maintenant un peu ennuyantes. Mais elle sentait toujours la brûlure au fond de sa gorge. Elle voulait quelque chose à boire, quelque chose pour étancher les flammes. Il y avait une envie, mais elle n'était pas sûre de quoi. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais eu auparavant, elle en était sûre.

Et puis ses oreilles ont pris le relais. Elle pouvait entendre une voiture entrer dans une allée de gravier à proximité, entendant chaque pierre craquer sous ses pneus. Elle entendit un chien aboyer au loin, entendit ses pattes tomber sur l'herbe alors qu'il poursuivait un chat dans sa cour. Et tout autour d'elle un battement, rythmique, mais appartenant à des individus distincts.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » lui demanda à nouveau la voix, lui faisait tournoyer la tête pour voir à qui elle appartenait. Ses mouvements étaient si rapides ! Était-ce possible que toute cette douleur soit une épreuve pour entrer dans le ciel ? Mais cet espoir a été anéanti quand elle a réalisé qui était assis à côté d'elle.

« Toi ! » cira-t-elle et il grogna.

« Peux-tu, s'il te plaît, baisser d'un ton ? Cette maison est censée être abandonnée, et des voix anormalement fortes ne devraient pas provenir des bâtiments abandonnés. Certains vont appeler la police. »

« Que fais-tu ici ? » siffla-t-elle.

« Je pensais que c'était le plus méchant de te forcer à supporter la transformation par toi-même. Cependant, tu l'as fait assez rapidement. Vingt-neuf heures, quarante-sept minutes, dix-huit secondes. Ça doit être une sorte de record. »

« Transformation ? » elle a demandé, sachant ce qui allait arriver ensuite.

Il a remarqué sa réflexion. « Je crois que tu sais ce que tu es maintenant, » murmura-t-il.

Elle a tendu ses mains devant elle, ses mains pâles et en pierre. Elle toucha son visage, c'était lisseet dur sous ses doigts. Elle inspira profondément et cela la frappa – la chose dont elle avait besoin. Du sang. Elle en était entourée. Est-ce que ce serait difficile d'aller chercher tout ça ? Elle était rapide, elle était forte, c'était ce qu'elle était censée faire.

« Tu dois te limiter, » dit-il avec avertissement, comme s'il savait à quoi elle pensait. « Trop de meurtres et tu susciteras l'intérêt de tous ceux que nous préférerions ne pas avoir contre nous. »

« Les Volturi ? » elle a demandé.

Il avait l'air surpris. « Tu connais les Volturi ? »

« Un ami les a mentionnés une fois, » dit-elle, son cœur se brisant en pensant à Drago. Qui lui dirait qu'elle était morte ? Harry n'était toujours pas fan de lui malgré l'amitié naissante entre Hermione et lui. Est-ce qu'il prendrait la peine de dire à la Fouine ce qui était arrivé à la fille qu'il supposait probablement être en train de devenir sa petite-amie ? Probablement pas, il enverrait Ginny ou Luna. Harry ! Avait-il eu sa note maintenant ? Savait-il ce qui c'était passé ? Le connaissant, il était probablement allé chez elle pour essayer de la sauver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. A-t-il supposé qu'elle était morte quand il ne l'a pas trouvée chez elle ?

« Tu peux prendre quelqu'un d'ici, car je sais que ta soif est à son apogée, mais si tu en veux plus, nous devrons aller plus loin. Nous ne voulons pas éveiller les soupçons et nous ne voulons pas être obligés de partir si peu de temps après ta transformation, il sera plus facile pour nous de rester ici un petit moment, puis nous déménagerons. »

« Prendre, » cracha-t-elle comme si c'était du poison. « Tu veux dire tuer. »

« Si tu souhaites utiliser un terme brut pour cela. »

« Appelle un chat un chat… euh... » elle se creusa la tête, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'un moment où il lui aurait dit son nom. La pensée lui glaça la peau, mais elle inspira et se calma. « Comment t'appelles-tu ? » elle a demandé.

« Jasper Whitlock, » dit-il en la regardant avec curiosité.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu as un contrôle remarquable pour un nouveau-né. Contrairement à tout ce que j'ai déjà vu. »

« As-tu vu beaucoup de nouveau-nés ? »

Il rit. « Plus que je m'en suissoucié. La plupart du temps, il s'agit d'essayer de les contenir. J'en ai vu qui avait éliminé des familles entières lors de leur première nuit. Ma vie antérieure. N'as-tu pas du tout soif ? »

« Très soif, mais j'ai l'habitude d'avoir faim et de ne rien manger. »

« Pas besoin d'abnégation, même si cela rend les choses plus faciles, je suppose. Viens. Je suis curieux de voir comment tu réagis. »

Personne ne pouvait accuser Hermione d'être stupide. Elle savait que cela allait arriver, savait ce qu'elle était et ce que cela impliquait. Elle savait qu'en tant que nouveau-né, se priver risquait de la rendre folle. À la pensée même du sang, la brûlure devint rapidement plus forte et elle dut se concentrer pour garder tout son esprit. Ce serait probablement mieux si elle ne reniait pas sa nouvelle nature. Jasper avait raison. Se priver ne pouvait que mener à une sorte de folie meurtrière et attirerait l'attention, non seulement des Volturi, mais aussi des chasseurs de vampires du Ministère. Et même si cela pourrait être une possibilité à l'avenir, elle devait rester discrète pour le moment.

« D'accord, » dit-elle en se levant et le suivant hors de la maison. Il était très tôt dans la matinée, la plupart des gens dormaient encore dans leurs lits. Elle pouvait entendre leurs battements de cœur, sentir le sang couler dans leurs veines. Oh, comme elle les voulait.

« Patience, Hermione, » marmonna-t-il en plaçant une main sur son bras. Elle se sentit soudain beaucoup plus calme. « Si tu arrives juste et tue quelqu'un, tu augmenteras tes chances de te faire prendre. Tu dois chercher la cible idéale. »

Mais la recherche d'une cible a été oublié lorsqu'une femme est passée à côté d'elle et en prenant le virage devant elle. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir bougé, ne se rappelait pas s'être élancée vers la femme, mais la seconde suivante, elle l'avait jetée dans une ruelle à proximité et son sang remplissait sa gorge, lavant sa gorge douloureuse comme une verre d'eau après plusieurs jours dans le désert. Elle a continué à boire jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus rien obtenir de la femme, puis s'est levée.

« Il y a le nouveau-né en toi, » marmonna Jasper derrière elle.

« Je ne me souviens même pas d'avoir attaqué, » répondit-elle en détournant les yeux du corps.

« Elle a eu le malheur d'avoir ses règles. Tu as senti le sang si près et ton corps a réagi. Donne-toi du temps, tu apprendras à chasser, tu apprendras à attendre. Le premier coup est toujours le plus difficile. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au corps et vit une alliance au doigt de la femme. La culpabilité et le chagrin la dépassèrent et elle se dirigea vers la chose la plus proche possible d'elle pour se consoler : les bras de Jasper.

« Tu es une bonne personne, Hermione, bien plus que la plupart d'entre-nous. Très peu d'entre nous éprouvent du remords pour avoir tué, » murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un vampire que je n'ai pas de sentiments. » Le mot lui avait échappé avant même d'y penser. Elle avait évité d'utiliser le terme parce qu'elle ne voulait pas être contrainte par les connotations habituelles, mais elle ne pouvait pas éviter de le dire pour toujours, surtout avec le corps à ses pieds. C'était une meurtrière sanguinaire.

« Je n'insinuais pas que tu n'en avais pas. Cependant, la plupart de nos semblables y voient un mal nécessaire, c'est-à-dire qu'ils ne se sentent pas mal de ce qu'ils font. Il y a des prédateurs et des proies à travers le monde. Ils estiment qu'il n'y a pas de différence entre nous et les autres groupes de prédateurs et leurs victimes. »

« Je pourrais en débattre toute la nuit avec toi, mais ce serait contre-productif. »

« Je pourrais en débattre avec toi, » dit-il avec un sourire sournois.

« Je ne préfère pas, » dit-elle avec un autre regard vers le corps. « Est-ce que je la laisse ici ? »

« Non. La police se poserait des questions quant à la raison pour laquelle il semble évident qu'un vampire a tué cette femme. Nous devons nous débarrasser du corps. »

« Et comment on fait ça ? »

« Je connais plusieurs façons, dont la plupart seraient extrêmement répugnantes pour toi. Le mieux serait de l'enterrer, bien que ce soit un peu délicat. Cela doit être fait dans un endroit où personne n'irait, a moins que tout preuve d'attaque de vampire ai disparu. »

« Et comment ferions-nous cela ? » elle a demandé, se sentant frustré.

« La meilleure façon de le faire est dans les bois ou sous l'eau. »

Elle fit une drôle de tête.

« Des tombes fraîches sont également pratiques. Personne ne pense que quelque chose d'autre a été enterré dessous. »

Elle a blanchi.

« Peut-être as-tu une suggestion alors, ma chère ? » demanda-t-il, semblant légèrement irrité.

« Je ne sais pas. Si seulement j'avais ma baguette, je pourrais lui donner un enterrement convenable et personne ne se douterait de rien. »

Il mit la main dans sa poche arrière, sortit le mince bout de bois et le lui tendit.

« Tu l'a pris ? » murmura-t-elle en la saisissant.

« Je pensais que tu pourrais la vouloir dans le futur, » il haussa les épaules.

Nerveuse, craignant d'avoir perdu sa magie, elle pointa la baguette vers la femme dont le corps commença à se contracter et à se déformer jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne complètement une statue d'ange.

« Où devrions-nous l'enterrer ? » demanda-t-elle en ramassa soigneusement la statue comme s'il s'agissait d'un nouveau-né.

« Serait-il trop d'espérer que tu le fasses rapidement et à proximité ? » il ricana.

« C'est quelqu'un que j'ai tué ! Le moins que je puisse faire est de m'assurer qu'elle est enterrée dans un endroit approprié ! »

« C'est la source de nourriture qui est passé au hasard ! » a-t-il dit. « Est-ce que tu penses honnêtement qu'elle se soucierait plus de l'endroit où tu l'a enterrée que du fait que tu lui a pris la vie ? »

Elle a soufflé, s'est tourné et a marché vers l'odeur des choses vertes et vivantes. À quelques rues de là, ils arrivèrent dans un parc déserté dans les heures sombres du matin. Elle a erré jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un vieil arbre, a creusé un trou au pied avec sa baguette, et a doucement déposé la statue à l'intérieur. Elle l'enterra rapidement, le sol se remettant en place comme si de rien n'était.

« Faut-il dire quelques mots ? » a-t-elle chuchoté.

« Le tueur disant des mots sur la tombe de sa victime. Comme c'est réconfortant, » il roula des yeux.

Elle lui lança un regard furieux, mais ne pouvait penser à quoi que ce soit qui puisse racheter son acte, ou être digne pour la femme, alors elle resta silencieuse. Ils restèrent quelques instants en silence avant qu'elle ne le brise.

« Je t'avais dit de me tuer, » murmura-t-elle.

« La plupart des personnes suicidaires changent d'avis à la dernière seconde, » a-t-il souligné.

« La plupart des gens suicidaires ne le font pas par morsure de vampire. Peut-être qu'ils ne changeraient pas d'avis s'ils connaissaient l'alternative. »

« Une théorie intéressante. Peut-être devrions-nous faire une étude. »

« Je voulais mourir. »

« Je pensais que ce serait plus prudent si tu vivais. »

« Prudent, » répéta-t-elle calmement. « Pourquoi m'as-tu transformé ? »

« Je voulais que tu vives, mais je ne pouvais pas être proche de toi. C'était égoïste, mais j'ai tellement envie de te connaître. »

« Je bien peur de devoir te laisser tomber, » marmonna-t-elle.

« Excuse-moi ? » demanda-t-il avec surprise.

« Je ne supporte pas d'être autour de toi. Tes pensées informelles sur la mort... »

« Elles viennent avec l'âge. » l'interrompit-il.

« Le fait de savoir que c'est toi qui m'as fait ça, alors ! Sans autre raison que le fait que ce serait plus « prudent » pour moi d'être vivante. »


	9. Typique nouveau-né

Un grand merci à **Leithi** pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

Merci à **Kellhaulrose** pour avoir accepté la traduction de son histoire.

* * *

 _Note de l'auteur : Cela devrait aller sans dire, mais juste au cas où… Cette histoire est beaucoup plus sombre que mes autres crossovers HP/Twilight. Les gens vont mourir, la plupart d'entre-eux ne seront pas des personnages connus, mais dans ce chapitre, l'un d'eux est bien connu. Les choses angoissantes sont un peu nouvelles pour moi, alors j'espère que ça va. La deuxième citation effrayante est soulignée._

 _En outre, cela va officiellement pousser cette histoire dans la paring M. Ce chapitre traite des situations sexuelles et de la mort du personnage. Puisque le paring devient M, je promets des lemons dans les chapitres suivants. Commerce équitable ?_

 _Profitez, et s'il vous plaît, review. Cela encourage beaucoup, et les commentaires me donnent envie de mettre à jour rapidement (conseil, indice). Merci d'avoir lu._

* * *

Elle l'avait quitté et la panique s'était installée, mais seulement un instant avant qu'il ne commence à réfléchir. Il en savait plus sur les nouveau-nés que presque n'importe qui à l'ouest de l'Italie. Il devrait donc supposer qu'elle allait se comporter comme un nouveau-né, mais plus comme quelqu'un qui les connaissait. Un léger inconvénient, mais il y avait encore des choses que la plupart des jeunes vampires faisaient. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'elle suivrait le modèle, au moins un peu.

Le premier endroit qu'il a vérifié était sa maison. Quelqu'un l'avait parcouru, la cherchant probablement, mais il n'y avait pas de trace de son parfum de vampire ici. Elle n'était pas revenue. Il est retourné à la maison abandonnée, mais, comme il l'avait suspecté, elle n'était pas retournée à cet endroit évident. Il avait le sentiment de savoir où elle irait, et il espérait qu'elle ne s'abaisserait pas à cela, mais il était souvent trop tentant de le faire une fois que ses pouvoirs étaient inhumains. Il a déterré sa copie de sa biographie et parcouru les pages jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve les informations qu'il voulait. Sécurisant quelques affaires, il s'assura que la voie était dégagée avant de sauter par la fenêtre et de courir vers l'ouest.

* * *

Elle passa le premier jour à se cacher dans le grenier d'une vieille femme moldue qui ne s'y était manifestement pas rendu depuis un moment. L'odeur d'en-dessous était tentante, mais elle ne voulait pas tuer à nouveau. Lorsque l'incendie dans sa gorge deviendrait presque insupportable, elle chasserait à nouveau avant de devenir folle (de faim). Son nouveau plan était de pratiquer le déni de soi. Si elle ne satisfaisait pas sa soif quand elle l'appelait, elle apprendrait peut-être à prendre plus de temps entre chaque meurtre.

Quand le soleil s'est couché le cinquième jour, elle a admis que le feu prenait le contrôle et elle a quitté le grenier. Les jours lui avaient donné une chance de réfléchir. Elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était une tueuse maintenant, mais si elle devait tuer, il serait peut-être préférable de débarrasser le monde de ceux qui ne manqueraient pas, dont l'absence pourrait améliorer la vie de ceux qui les entouraient. Et elle avait justement une idée de là où elle allait commencer.

Elle se dirigea vers un endroit sûr pour transplaner et disparut dans la nuit, réapparaissant dans un bosquet d'arbre dans le Wiltshire. En descendant une voie isolée, elle rencontra une rangée de haie. Elle l'a suivi, en restant dans l'ombre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise un chemin étroit. S'assurant que la voie était dégagée, elle dévala le chemin en levant sa baguette au portail en fer forgé qu'elle rencontra. À sa grande surprise, le portail a disparu, lui permettant d'accéder à la propriété. Peut-être avait-il senti que la personne qui tenait la baguette avait un plus mauvais esprit que bon, comme les propriétaires. Silencieusement, elle contourna une grande fontaine ornée, passa devant un paon albinos en train de picorer un rondin tombé et contourna l'arrière de la maison.

« Je te dis, Narcissa, tu vas à ton groupe de femme ce soir, » retentit une sinistre voix d'une des fenêtres.

« Mais je ne me sens pas bien, Lucius, » plaida-t-elle en toussant.

« J'ai du travail à faire autour du manoir, et je ne souhaite pas que tu sois là pour ça, » rétorqua-t-il.

« Tu veux dire que tu as une pute à accueillir, » marmonna-t-elle.

« Et alors, si je le faisais ? Si ma femme continuait à paraître et ne semblait pas si désintéressée par les relations physiques, je n'aurai pas à recourir à une libération ailleurs, » répondit-il indifféremment.

« Qu'en est-il de mon avis ? » demanda-t-elle, la gorge serrée.

« Pour le moment, rien. Tu vas mal, Narcissa. À peine vu à mon bras. Si le divorce n'était pas si mal vu, j'aurais trouvé une remplaçante appropriée depuis longtemps. »

« Peut-être que je devrais aller vivre avec Drago, alors ! » claqua-t-elle en sortant de la pièce en trébuchant.

« Je devrais avoir de la chance, » marmonna-t-il dans son verre de whisky.

Hermione se baissa derrière le buisson alors que Narcissa sortait en trombe, des larmes coulant sur son visage. Entendant le bruit de fissure d'un transplanage pas une fois, mais deux fois, Hermione se précipita vers l'avant du Manoir. Une jolie fille de son âge avançait vers la porte d'entrée. Hermione jeta un rapide sort de charme sur ses yeux et se dirigea vers la jeune femme.

« Bonjour, toi, » dit-elle en l'empêchant de monter les marches.

« Euh, bonjour, » la femme la regarda nerveusement.

« Je prendrais soin de Lord Malefoy ce soir, » a-t-elle déclaré avec confiance.

« L'agence vous a-t-elle envoyé ? » siffla la femme.

« Non, » dit-elle essayant de ne pas montrer sa contrariété. « Je suis juste intéressé à passer du temps avec Lord Malefoy. »

« Il est le client qui paye le mieux cette semaine ! »

« A-t-il déjà payé l'agence ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors, garde l'argent. Je ne suis pas là pour l'or. »

« Tes funérailles (Véritablement présent dans le texte). L'homme n'a pas grand-chose à faire pour plaire aux femmes avec qui il est, même s'il aime penser qu'il est le meilleur que tou ceux que nous n'avons jamais eu. Et peut-être devrais-tu repenser à ta tenue, ma chérie. » La femme s'est tournée et à commencer à marcher. Hermione n'entendit pas sa « disparition », mais elle ne la vit pas non plus. Elle prit un moment pour transfigurer ses vêtements dans une robe noir assez révélatrice et des talons noirs à lanières. Ses cheveux désordonnés se transformèrent facilement en une coiffure élégante, et avec son nouveau look, il n'y avait guère besoin de maquillage. Après coup, elle jeta un sortilège de chaleur sur sa peau, au cas où la souillure la toucherait. Elle vérifia son reflet dans la fontaine, puis courut à la porte d'entrée et frappa à la porte.

Un elfe de maison a ouvert la porte et s'est incliné. Sans un mot, la créature en haillons la conduisit dans le grand salon où Lucius était assis dans un fauteuil près du feu.

« Ce sera tout, » lança-t-il à l'elfe, qui s'inclina et s'enfuit.

« Vous êtes en retard, » lança Lucius, lui faisant signe de s'asseoir sur un oreiller à ses pieds. « Et vous n'êtes pas la fille que j'ai demandée. »

« Elle est tombée malade avec de la fièvre. L'agence pensait que je serais une remplaçante appropriée. »

« Vous avez une ressemblance frappante avec... »

« Hermione Granger, monsieur ? » elle sourit d'un air narquois.

« Oui. Cette petite sang-de-bourbe repoussante que mon imbécile de fils a à l'œil depuis un certain temps. »

« L'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai été proposé en remplacement. »

« Vous êtes prête à faire ce je voudrais faire à Miss Granger ? » son sourcil s'est levé.

« Vous êtes un client de long terme qui paie bien, » lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Il l'a considérée pendant un moment. « Si les choses se passent bien, Miss... »

« Whitlock, » offrit-elle sans même y penser. « Bien que vous pouvez m'appeler comme bon vous semble. »

Il sourit. « Si les choses marchent, mon chou, vous pourriez avoir régulièrement de mes nouvelles. Vin ? » il lui offrit un verre.

« S'il vous plaît, » dit-elle en l'attrapant, mais sa main se referma sur son poigné. Sans un mot, il posa le verre sur ses lèvres et l'aida à prendre une gorgée. C'était horrible, une des pires choses qu'elle n'ait jamais goûtées (juste derrière le Polynectar), mais elle gardait un petit sourire sur son visage.

« Pendant que vous serez ici, vous ne ferez rien sans ma permission. Si vous désirez une gorgée de vin, je vous aiderai à boire. Vous parlerez quand je vous le dirais. Vous devrez suivre tous les ordres que je donne, vous ferez ce que je vous dirais de faire. Suis-je clair ? »

« Oui, monsieur, » dit-elle en se redressant. C'est ce qu'il ferait s'il avait de la chance avec elle. La contrôler. Probablement l'humilier, aussi.

« Viens t'asseoir, » dit-il en tapotant les genoux. Aussi dégoûtant qu'elle trouve cela, elle obéit.

« S'il y a une prochaine fois, mon chou, je veux que tu viennes en uniforme de Poudlard et que tu essaie de te boucler les cheveux. Si je veux te faire passer pour Miss Granger, tu dois rendre la partie plus convaincante. Tu comprends ? »

Elle acquiesça une fois, respectant la règle ridicule : elle ne pouvait pas parler sans permission.

« Bonne fille. » Ses lèvres remontèrent son bras, l'embrassant de temps en temps, puis mordirent sa peau dure. Elle fit semblant de laisser échapper un léger cri de surprise.

« Pas à ton goût, ma chère ? »

Elle secoua la tête et continua en plaçant une main sur sa gorge et en forçant sa tête dans sa nuque pour qu'il l'embrasse et la morde, ne remarquant visiblement pas la cicatrice de la dernière personne qui l'avait mordue là. En l'embrassant, elle a pris en compte ce qui l'entourait. La canne contenant sa baguette se trouvait contre la table. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de regarder plus la pièce, il l'a grossièrement poussé au sol et elle dû se concentrer pour combattre ses réflexes et garder ses mouvements humains. Elle était à genoux sur le sol, le regardant.

« Enlève ma veste et ma chemise, ma fille, » ordonna-t-il vivement. Elle se hâte de s'exécuter, pensant avec un peu de regret que ce n'était pas ce Malefoy-ci qu'elle voulait déshabiller. _D'où venait ces sentiments ?_ pensa-t-elle avec surprise. Pourquoi est-ce que la simple pensée de sexe la faisait s'exécuter ?

Avant qu'elle ne puisse penser à comment les choses allait, il la poussa brutalement contre le mur et commença à attaquer son cou une nouvelle fois.

« Parle-moi salement, » grogna-t-il.

« Vous êtes un homme chanceux, Lucius Malefoy, » murmura-t-elle dans ses cheveux.

« Pourquoi donc ? » ricana-t-il.

Voyant sa chance, elle l'attrapa par la gorge, le fit tourner et le pressa contre le mur. C'était à son tour de haleter de surprise et de douleur. Elle l'a libéré et il a glissé le long du mur, à bout de souffle et sous le choc. Elle marcha lentement vers sa canne et sortit sa baguette, qu'elle cassa proprement en deux d'un mouvement rapide des doigts. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent de peur alors qu'elle sortait sa baguette et supprimait les sorts qu'elle avait mis sur elle. En un clin d'œil, elle le maintenait à la gorge, le pressant contre le mur, alors que les mains du patriarche Malefoy griffaient ses doigts de pierre, essayant de s'échapper de sa poigne.

« Et tu pensais que tu avais le contrôle, » ricana-t-elle, regardant ses yeux terrifiés. « Tu as de la chance que je sois très jeune. Au premier signe de sang, je perdrais probablement le contrôle et te finirai. J'espère juste que je pourrai rendre une partie de la douleur que tu as infligé aux autres. » Son poing revint alors qu'elle se préparait à le frapper.

« Hermione, » gronda une voix derrière elle.

Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'elle tournait la tête et vit Jasper debout, un air étrange de jalousie et de possessivité sur son visage.

« Ne joue pas avec ta nourriture, » prévint-il, ses yeux rouges clignotant en la regardant.

« Il mérite tout ce qu'il est sur le point de recevoir, » gronda-t-elle.

« Je ne conteste pas ça. Mais tu es une meilleure personne que ça, Hermione. Tu fais ça, et tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui, pas mieux que la créature que les mythes disent que tu devrais être. »

Ses yeux se plissèrent alors qu'elle regardait la silhouette de Lucius qui se débattait.

« Et je vais juste le laisser courir librement ? » elle grogna.

« Non, madame, » il rit. « Bien sûr, tue-le. Mais sois la meilleure personne, Hermione. Fais vite. »

Elle fixa Jasper, se demandant pourquoi ses mots étaient si importants pour elle. En soupirant, elle se tourna vers Lucius.

« Un homme très chanceux, » siffla-t-elle avant de s'enfoncer dans sa peau. Des hurlements de douleurs remplissaient la pièce alors qu'il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour se libérer d'elle, mais à la fin, il devint mou. Elle finit avec lui et laissa son corps tomber sans cérémonie vers le sol.

« J'ai remarqué que tu avais pris plus de temps que nécessaire, » dit Jasper en regardant le corps de Lucius.

« Depuis que tu m'as dit de ne pas le battre avant de le tuer, je pensais que j'avais le droit de prendre mon temps pour le vider. »

« Une petite victoire, » il sourit. « Alors, avons-nous besoin de nous débarrasser de son corps comme tu l'as fait pour cette femme ? »

« Enfer, non, » grogna-t-elle. « Laissons l'homme pourrir ici. »

« Veux-tu que sa femme le trouve comme ça ? »

« Je doute que cela lui importe beaucoup. Pourtant, tu marques un point. Elfe de maison ? » cira-t-elle. Un instant plus tard, la petite chose timide se précipita dans la pièce. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle vit le corps de Lucius étendu par terre. « Je sais que je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur toi, mais est-ce que tu pourrais avertir Narcissa avant qu'elle ne vienne trouver le corps ? »

« Oui, maîtresse, » couina l'elfe avant de s'enfuir de terreur.

« Tu prends tout en compte, alors, » dit Jasper en lui offrant un bras pour la faire sortir.

« Pas tout à fait. Comment m'as-tu trouvé ici ? » elle a demandé.

« Je me suis souvenu de ce qui t'étais arrivé ici et de ce que tu avais cité dans ta biographie, à savoir que tu pourrais pardonner à Drago, mais que tu ne voudrais jamais pardonner à Lucius de t'avoir traité si durement. Se nourrir de quelqu'un qui, selon toi, ferait plus de bien mort que vivant semblait logique. Je pensais que tu pourrais venir ici tôt ou tard. Je suppose que j'avais raison. »

« Je vois, » murmura-t-elle en prenant son bras et en le laissant la conduire hors de la maison.

« C'était une belle tuerie, mais je devrais te prévenir de quelque chose. »

« Oui ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu as laissé la fille partir d'ici. Elle t'a vu, même avec ton déguisement. Quand on apprendra que Lucius a été tué, elle aurait pu dire que tu étais là. »

« Je n'y avait même pas pensé ! » elle haleta.

« Je l'ai fait, » dit-il, regardant un tas de terre à peine perceptible sous l'une des haies. Si Hermione n'avait pas compris ce que c'était, elle aurait supposé que ce n'était rien de plus qu'une partie du sol perturbé par les buissons. Ils ont marché en silence à travers l'allée et une partie de la voie avant de parler à nouveau.

« J'ai réfléchi. Tu as tout à fait le droit de me haïr de t'avoir transformé. Je sais que c'était malde ma part de demander ou même d'espérer ton pardon pour cela. Je voulais te le dire avant d'aller en direction de Volterra... »

« Tu allais aux Volturi ? » elle haleta.

Il rit. « Les sorciers n'ont pas grande opinion d'eux, mais ils sont un peu notre royauté. Je pensais que mes compétences pourraient leur être utiles, et je pourrais arrêter mon errance pendant un petit moment. Peut-être trouver quelqu'un avec qui être... » il lui jeta un petit coup d'œil plein d'espoir qu'elle ignora. « Si tu veux, nous pouvons nous rendre là-bas. Peut-être pourrais-tu trouver ton chemin parmi d'autres de notre espèce. »

Elle y avait pensé. Elle voulait rester en Angleterre, près de ses amis, mais en même temps, elle avait l'impression qu'il y avait peut-être plus de ce qu'elle cherchait si elle partait. Peut-être que si elle passait un peu de temps pour travailler sur son contrôle pour apprendre de ceux qui était vampire depuis longtemps, elle serait mieux équipée pour venir voir ses amis et ne pas s'inquiéter du risque de les tuer. Et Jasper avait raison. Ce serait bien d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui errer. La pensée d'être loin de Jasper, cependant, a fait couler son estomac pendant une fraction de seconde. Il avait visiblement des sentiments pour elle, mais elle n'était pas sûre des sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Il lui restait encore une certaine animosité avant de pouvoir le considérer comme autre chose que celui qui l'avait créée. Volterra pourrait être un bon endroit pour travailler beaucoup de choses, entourée de milliers d'années de conseils. Obtenir leur acceptation ne l'inquiétait pas, ils seraient plus susceptibles de l'accueillir ouvertement que de ne pas aimer sa magie.

« Cela vaudrait le coup d'essayer d'aller à Volterra, » acquiesça-t-elle. « Mais j'ai quelque chose à faire en premier. »

Il acquiesça. Elle s'enroula autour de lui, tourna sur place et laissa derrière elle le Manoir Malefoy et son deuxième meurtre.


	10. Adieu difficile

Un grand merci à **Leithi** pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

Merci à **Kellhaulrose** pour avoir accepté la traduction de son histoire.

* * *

 _Note de l'auteur : J'ai écrit deux versions de ce chapitre, puis j'ai décidé que celle-ci était la meilleure. J'espère que vous aimerez. S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi un avis. Un grand merci à tous ceux qui l'ont déjà fait._

 _Attention : Ceci est un UA, et j'ai tué Ron et Lucius, alors j'ai pensé que je pourrais ressusciter quelques personnages qui pourraient aider l'intrigue. Le premier de ces retours se passent dans ce chapitre. Dans toute sa bonté, sa bâtardise et son insensibilité (oui, j'adore Severus Rogue. Et je le garde mort dans la plupart de mes histoires x-over, alors j'ai pensé que je pouvais le ramener à la vie dans celle-ci)._

* * *

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire.

Une grande partie de sa vie, il avait compté sur l'instinct, ce sentiment d'instinct pour le conduire à faire ce qu'il fallait. Mais depuis que l'annonce que sa meilleure amie – la personne qui était à ses côtés depuis l'âge de onze ans – était morte, rendait plus facile le sentiment de culpabilité. Il n'y avait pas de corps, aucune preuve au-delà de la tâche de sang sur le sol. Mais il savait qu'elle était partie et il savait qu'il ne la reverrait plus.

Ginny avait été là pour le public. Prévoyant un grand service commémoratif. Elle voulait contacter les chasseurs de vampires pour traquer celui qui avait tué Hermione et le forcer à leur dire où elle était enterrée. Il avait passé des heures à lui parler, aboutissant à la promesse de dire à McGonagall ce qui s'était passé et de la laisser prendre les rênes.

Il traîna des pieds pour aller à Poudlard et ce ne fut que lorsque Ginny menaça de le faire elle-même qu'il finit par transplaner à Pré-au-Lard après son entraînement d'Auror une nuit. Espérant que la directrice était déjà aller se coucher, il se dirigea lentement vers le château. Il voulait s'arrêter chez Hagrid, mais il ne voulait pas être celui qui annoncerait la nouvelle au géant au grand cœur.

Ne voulant pas être vu, il traversa les couloirs, caché, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la gargouille de pierre devant le bureau de la directrice. En soupirant, il leva la main et toucha la griffe de la statue.

« H… Harry Potter pour voir le P… P… Professeur McGonagall, » il essayait d'empêcher ses larmes de couler de ses yeux.

Un instant plus tard, la pierre a ouvert sa bouche. « Venez, Mr Potter, » dit la voix aiguë de McGonagall avant que l'escalier en colimaçon ne soit révélé.

Il fit un pas et monta jusqu'à la porte, mais son cœur semblait vouloir rester là où il se trouvait. Il pouvait à peine trouver la force de frapper à la porte.

« Entrez, » elle a appelé, et il a ouvert la porte, la tête inclinée vers le bas.

« Mr Potter ? » McGonagall se déplaça rapidement à ses côtés, posant une main sur son épaule. « Venez, venez-vous asseoir. » Il sentit une chaise frapper l'arrière de ses genoux et soudain, il était assis devant le grand bureau. « Que se passe-t-il ? » elle a demandé, s'asseyant sur la chaise à côté de lui.

« Hermione... » ses lèvres craquelées formèrent le mot alors que ses entrailles se transformaient en fer. « Elle avait un petit problème de vampire. Il la cherchait depuis des semaines et elle était capable de le garder à distance. Mais elle a eu… une nuit agitée l'autre soir et je pense qu'elle a laissé le vampire l'approcher. »

Elle haleta, ses yeux écarquillés comme des soucoupes. « Et qu'est-ce que vous fait penser ça, Mr Potter ? »

Il attrapa d'une main tremblante la note qui était dans sa poche et que Hermione lui avait envoyé via Pattenrond. « Quand je suis allé la chercher, j'ai trouvé du sang. On aurait dit qu'il avait brûlé la moquette. Le venin de vampire ferait ça. Elle était apparue une nuit après avoir été poursuivi par ce vampire la première fois. Ce vampire l'avait appelé sa « chanteuse » et il avait juré de ne rien faire pour la tuer et goûter son sang. »

La mâchoire du professeur est tombée, une main couvrant sa bouche, ses yeux mouillés. « Avez-vous trouvé un corps ? »

« Non. Son corps a disparu. Tout ce que j'ai trouvé était le sang et le testament qu'elle avait écrit. »

« Quand était-ce ? »

« Il y a sept jours, » grommela-t-il.

« Sept jours ! Pourquoi avez-vous mis si longtemps avant de venir me voir ? »

« Hermione a choisi de le laisser la chercher, pensant que la mort serait préférable à la vie qu'elle menait. Je me sentais coupable. Je sentais que je la poussais à sortir et à surmonter la mort de Ron et de ses parents trop rapidement. Je la soutenais, mais pas assez. Hermione était forte. C'était elle qui pouvait gérer tout ce que nous avions vécu et c'était elle qui avait l'esprit rationnel. Et elle s'est laisser tuer. Il n'y avait aucun signe de lutte. Et c'est de ma faute. »

Abandonnant toutes ses convenances, elle l'entoura de ses bras. « Ce n'est pas de votre faute, Mr Potter. Hermione... »

Elle fut coupée par la porte qui s'ouvrit violemment sur Rogue, Drago derrière lui, l'air en conflit. Elle lâcha Harry et se leva, l'air irrité, les larmes qui menaçaient d'apparaître reléguées au second plan.

« Avez-vous appris à frapper, Severus ? »

« Je suis désolé, madame la directrice, » répondit Rogue sans avoir l'air d'être sincère. « Drago est venu vers moi ce soir avec des nouvelles plutôt intéressantes. »

« Allez-y, Mr Malefoy, » dit-elle en croisant les bras.

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers Harry, qui fixait le feu, ne se souciant pas de ce que Drago avait à dire. « Mon père est mort, » a-t-il annoncé. « Mère l'a trouvé au Manoir il y a quelques heures. Il semble évident qu'il ai été mordu par un vampire. Quand les Forces de l'ordre Magique ont traversé la propriété pour s'assurer que le vampire était parti, ils ont trouvé un autre corps. Une jeune femme avait été enterrée dans la cour. Elle avait des signes de morsure de vampire. »

« Cela semble être en quelque sorte une épidémie, » a déclaré McGonagall, conjurant une bouteille d'alcool de madame Rosmerta et en leur versant à tous un verre. « Mr Potter vient de m'informer qu'il a des raisons de croire qu'Hermione Granger a également été tuée par un vampire. »

« Quoi ? » cria Drago, les yeux écarquillés, fixant Harry. « Hermione est morte ? »

Harry leva les yeux vers lui, une larme s'échappant de ses yeux avant de se retourner.

« Non, » marmonna Drago en secouant la tête. Il s'est retourné et a quitté le bureau, mais personne ne l'a suivi.

« Et vos liens avec les médias sont-ils la raison pour laquelle nous apprenons tout juste la mort de Miss Granger ? » demanda Rogue. « Vous utilisez maintenant votre célébrité pour garder un corps... »

« Il n'y avait pas de corps ! » Cria Harry, se levant et tendant sa baguette.

« Du calme, Mr Potter, » McGonagall posa une main sur son épaule.

Il laissa tomber sa main, les narines bougeant. « Il n'y avait pas de corps, » répéta-t-il les dents serrées. « Il y avait du sang et du venin de vampire, c'est tout. »

« Personne ? » Rogue répéta doucement.

« A quoi pensez-vous, Severus ? » demanda McGonagall à voix basse.

« Cela ne peut être une coïncidence. Un vampire sévi dans la communauté sorcière. Allant directement du domicile de Miss Granger au Manoir Malefoy, sans s'arrêter dans les quelques dizaines de maisons magiques entre les deux. On dirait que quelqu'un avait de la rancune contre les deux. Mr Potter, » dit-il en haussant le ton, faisant sursauter Harry. « J'ai entendu, lorsque je montais les escalier, qu'Hermione avait un petit problème de vampire avant... »

« Est-ce vraiment nécessaire, Severus ? » a demanda McGonagall, en restant près de Harry.

« Nous pouvons avoir un problème. Répondez à la question, si vous voulez, Potter. »

« Oui, » marmonna Harry. « Elle a dit qu'il l'appelait « la mia cantante ». »

Rogue et McGonagall fermèrent les yeux un instant. « Elle avait une raison de détester Lucius, » dit Rogue.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous puissiez même y penser... » siffla-t-elle.

« Même vous devez admettre que c'est plausible. »

« De quoi ? » demanda Harry.

« Un garçon brillant comme vous devrez avoir pensé à cette possibilité, sans corps sur les lieux. »

« Vous êtes un âne, Severus, » dit McGonagall.

« Non enfantin, Minerva ? » il sourit.

« Je vous interdit de le dire ! »

« Quoi, qu'il pense qu'Hermione est un vampire nouveau-né ? » dit Harry. Ils le regardèrent tous les deux. « Ginny y a pensé. Quand je… euh… lui ai dit que certaines des affaires d'Hermione avaient disparu. Ses vêtements. Quelques livres. La couette sur son lit. Elle a dit qu'elle pourrait en avoir besoin pour plus tard. Je lui ai dit ne pas penser à ça. »

« Et pourquoi ne devrait-elle pas y penser ? » demanda Snape.

« Hermione ne voudrait pas être un vampire. Elle préférait être morte. »

« Elle n'aurait pas vraiment le choix. »

« Elle trouverait un moyen d'avoir le choix ! » il cria.

« Harry... » murmura McGonagall, lui lançant un regard triste.

« Non, elle ne pas être un vampire ! » il secoua vigoureusement la tête.

« Nous devrions accepter que cela ressemble au moins à ce qu'elle pourrait être. »

Il secoua la tête encore plus vigoureusement. « Non. Je refuse de le croire, » grogna-t-il avant de sortir de la pièce.

« Et le Duo d'Or continue de vivre, » murmura Severus.

* * *

Il avait transplané chez elle directement depuis les portes de Poudlard. Sans se soucier de savoir si un voisin l'avait vu sortir de nulle part, il courut, aussi vite que ses jambes le supporteraient, jusqu'à sa porte et se précipita à l'intérieur.

« Hermione ! » il a crié, encore et encore, traversant chaque pièce. Quelqu'un était passé récemment. Ses livres avaient été triés en pile, pour le peu qu'il en restait. Des photos avaient été retirées du mur, des albums avaient été ouverts ainsi que le coffre-fort qui avait été vidé. Dans sa chambre, il a cessé de crier. Il a trouvé une grande marque de brûlure sur le tapis où devait être la tâche de sang, le venin avait complètement détruit l'endroit où était tombé le sang. Ses bibelots de l'école avaient disparu, il y avait des tâches sur le mur où il était évident que des choses s'y trouvait pendant un certain temps puis avait été enlevés. Mais de nombreux objets de valeur, comme les téléviseurs, avaient été laissés sur place. Quelqu'un avait enlevé tout ce qui pouvait avoir de la valeur pour Hermione.

Elle était partie. Et sa mort le faisait plus souffrir que celle de son père. Lucius le méritait depuis des années. Hermione ne méritait pas… tout ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment.

Il disparut dans son appartement et jeta la première chose qu'il attrapa dans le mur, brisant le chandelier en verre préféré de sa mère. Jurant qu'il allait le réparer, il s'est dirigé vers le lit. Seul le sommeil pourrait lui fournir le confort dont il avait à présent besoin.

Mais dormir était difficile. Il se tourna et se retourna dans son sommeil avec des visions d'Hermione se tenant par-dessus le corps de son père, rendant son sommeil perturbé. Il se réveilla deux fois pour prendre sa baguette et éclairer sa chambre, s'assurant qu'il était seul.

La troisième fois qu'il l'a fait, il n'était pas seul. Alors que le faisceau de lumière de son charme Lumos tombait sur le miroir de sa commode, il vit une paire d'yeux rouges sans cernes se refléter dedans.

« Merde ! » cria-t-il en se redressant, la pièce soudainement remplie de lumière. Accroupi, il y avait une femme qui ressemblait terriblement à Hermione. Sa peau était pâle, ses cheveux étaient plus fins et plus brillants, ses lèvres plus pleines. Ses yeux cramoisis étaient fixés dans les siens, elle retenait manifestement sa respiration.

« H.. H.. Hermione ? » bégaya-t-il.

« Oui, » répondit-elle d'une voix rapide et soyeuse en se redressant.

« C'est vrai, alors, » haleta-t-il, retombant dans le lit.

« Je ne suis pas en train de chasser, Malefoy, » dit-elle avec un sourire triste.

« Puis-je ? » demanda-t-il en tendant la main. Elle atteignit lentement ses doigts, le laissant toucher le dos de sa main.

« Hermione, je suis désolé, » murmura-t-il en se jetant dans ses bras. Elle se retenait, se penchant en arrière, la tête tournée vers lui.

« Tu n'aurai rien pu faire, » marmonna-t-elle en se dégageant et en le repoussant sur le lit.

« Mon père... »

« Je suis désolée si ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais. C'était idéaliste de ma part, mais je ne voulais pas tuer d'innocent. Je... »

« Je ne veux rien savoir à propos de toi qui tue, » grogna-t-il en se couvrant les oreilles. « Et maintenant, Hermione ? » demanda-t-il.

« Volterra, » dit-elle en regardant par la fenêtre.

« Volterra ? Tu penses vraiment… ? »

« Je pense que c'est un bon endroit pour moi, en ce moment. Être avec d'autres personnes comme moi. Ceux qui sont là-bas depuis un moment. Alors je peux... »

« Quoi ? » dit-il avec rage. « Apprendre des Maîtres ? Proposer tes dons en sacrifice pour la camaraderie et les repas gratuits. Tu ne connais pas les histoires qui sortent de ces endroits ! »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de le savoir ! » rétorqua-t-elle. « Je ne suis plus la Hermione que tu connaissais ! »

« Tu es Hermione ! Tu es juste une version différente ! »

« Non, je ne le suis pas ! Je suis une tueuse, et je le serai pour tous les jours, années, siècles prochains ! Je le serai tant que je foulerai cette terre ! »

« Ce n'est pas toi, Hermione. Ce n'est pas la femme que j'aime ! » dit-il, se lançant en avant pour presser ses lèvres contre les siennes, mais elle le repoussa si fort qu'il fit un trou dans le mur.

« Tu aimes l'humaine que j'étais, » grogna-t-elle. « Je ne le serai plus jamais. »

« Alors pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? » demanda-t-il en se frottant la tête.

« Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que c'est parce que je ne voulais pas partir sans que quelqu'un sache où je suis, » elle secoua la tête et inspira profondément. Presque aussitôt, il y avait une autre silhouette dans la pièce, la retenant, murmurant si vite à son oreille que cela ressemblait qu'à a un bourdonnement.

« Toi ! » cria Drago en pointant sa baguette, mais elle fut retirée de sa main avant qu'un sort ne puisse traverser ses lèvres. La baguette était à mi-chemin de la poche d'Hermione quand il a réalisé ce qu'il venait de se passer. « Tu lui as fait ça ! » gronda-t-il à Jasper.

« Non, Drago, » prévint-elle en fermant les yeux, les muscles de ses bras se contractant et se desserrant alors qu'elle se tenait sur le bras de Jasper. « Je veux vraiment partir d'ici avec toi en vie. »

« Ce serait peut-être mieux si nous partions, alors... » marmonna Jasper, le visage proche du sien.

Elle acquiesça. « Je suis désolé, Drago. J'ai réagi de manière excessive. »

« Je suis désolé, Hermione, » marmonna Drago. « Si je n'avais pas dit non... »

« C'est du passé, » l'interrompit-elle. « Prends soin de toi. »

« Toi aussi, » murmura-t-il, mais elle avait déjà sauté par la fenêtre. Les deux hommes échangèrent des regards possessifs. « Elle était à moi en premier, » siffla Drago dans un souffle.

« Elle est à moi maintenant, » répliqua Jasper avant de suivre Hermione dans la nuit.


	11. Paris

Un grand merci à **Leithi** pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

Merci à **Keelhaulrose** pour avoir accepté cette traduction.

 **ATTENTION POUR CEUX QUI AVAIT DÉJÀ LU CE CHAPITRE, LA FIN A ÉTÉ RAJOUTÉ SUITE À UN SOUCIS DE PUBLICATION ! FAITES BIEN ATTENTION DE LIRE INTÉGRALEMENT CE CHAPITRE CORRIGÉ PAR LEITHI !**

* * *

Nager dans la Manche était étrange, surtout depuis que Jasper avait insisté sur le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de respirer. Ils contournèrent les navires de toutes tailles, et Hermione resta dans le fond de l'eau, craignant que la pleine lune ne se reflètent sur sa peau et les démasquent. Ils se rendirent à Calais en toute sécurité à quelques heures du lever du soleil, et après qu'Hermione ait jeté un sort de séchage sur leurs affaires, ils partirent en direction de Paris. Au moment où ils l'ont fait, alors que le ciel devenait plus clair, Jasper a insisté pour qu'ils passent quelque temps pour trouver un abri approprié. Ils ont trouvé un immeuble et, après quelques recherches, ont trouvé un appartement vide qui conviendrait pour la nuit. Hermione a déverrouillé la porte et a sécurisé la zone une fois à l'intérieur. Elle s'installa dans un coin, parcourant un livre d'arithmancie, tandis que Jasper la regardait depuis le coin opposé de la pièce.

« Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? » demanda-t-il vers une heure de l'après-midi, une fois qu'il ait sentit que le silence allait le rendre fou.

Elle continua d'étudier son livre, comme si elle n'avait pas entendu la question, son visage ne trahissant rien. Une demi-heure plus tard, après avoir tourné quelques pages, elle murmura : « Parce que tu m'as dit que tu allais à Volterra. »

Son regard était sur son visage, mais elle pouvait dire que ses yeux n'étaient pas posés sur les siens. « Tu es une fille intelligente. Tu pourrais facilement trouver Volterra de toi-même. Je me risquerais même à deviner que tu as déjà été là-bas. »

« J'ai été en ville. En vacances, quand j'avais neuf ans. Je pensais que c'était magnifique, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un grand groupe de vampire dans la région. À l'époque, je ne savais pas que les vampires existaient pour de vrai. »

« Alors tu pourrais facilement trouver Volterra par toi-même. Ce qui revient à ma question. »

Elle soupira et ferma le livre. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas ses genoux alors qu'elle répondait : « Je ne sais pas ce que je fais. J'ai envie de tuer tout le monde qui passe à proximité de moi, et c'est seulement parce que je suis tellement détournée de l'idée que je peux me contrôler. Si je ne suis pas guidée, je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer. Je n'aime pas sentir que je n'ai aucun contrôle. »

« Tu en en contrôle, pour un nouveau-né. Une curiosité, en fait. Je suis fasciné. Je n'ai jamais vu un vampire aussi jeune que toi être capable de pratiquer un tel déni de soi. »

Elle l'a considéré pendant un moment. « Tu sembles savoir beaucoup de chose sur les nouveau-nés. »

« Malheureusement, » murmura-t-il en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre et en regardant dehors. Un éclat de soleil toucha sa main, provoquant son éclat, les cicatrices semblant encore plus ternes au soleil.

« Est-ce là-bas que tu as eu tout ça ? » demanda-t-elle en levant la main et en passant ses doigts sur les croissants de sa main.

Il baissa les yeux et sourit au contact physique. « Le livre était juste. Tu dois vraiment te poser toutes les questions imaginables. »

« C'est juste. Tu sais tout de moi, et je ne sais rien de toi, » dit-elle avec un demi-sourire.

« Je ne sais pas tout de toi. Je sais tout ce que la Biographie a choisi d'écrire sur toi. Si je les croyais, tu as apparemment pris vie à onze ans et tu as immédiatement eut toute sorte de problèmes. »

« Je vais te le dire. Mais tu en sais encore beaucoup plus sur moi que moi sur toi. »

Il a glissé le long du mur pour s'asseoir, faisant face à elle. « Que veux-tu savoir ? »

« Quand es-tu né ? »

« Laquelle des fois ? »

« Les deux. »

« La première fois, c'était en 1843, la seconde, près de vingt ans plus tard, » a-t-il dit. Il a continué son histoire, se concentrant principalement sur son temps avec les nouveau-nés. Il lui a dit avoir quitté Maria, et avoir passé son temps à errer dans les États avant de décider, quelques mois en arrière, de se rendre à Volterra. « C'est à ce moment-là que je suis tombé sur toi, et tu connais l'histoire aussi bien que moi après ça. »

La nuit était tombée, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait fait un geste pour se lever et partir. Elle étudia le visage qui la regardait, mais pas tout le temps. « C'est peut-être une vieille question, mais pourquoi m'as-tu transformé ? Pourquoi ne pas me tuer ? Pourquoi te causer la peine de t'arrêter ? »

« La même raison pour laquelle j'allais à Volterra. J'en ai marre d'affronter ce monde tout seul. J'ai ressenti… une connexion avec toi. Au-delà de ton sang. Nous ne sommes pas si différents qu'on pourrait le penser, » et il se leva d'un mouvement rapide, rassemblant son sac.

« C'est pour ça que tu m'évites ? » demanda-t-elle, la voix soudain plus audacieuse. « Parce que je suis tellement comme toi ? Tu ne me regardes jamais dans les yeux… as-tu peur de ce que tu pourrais voir ? »

« Non, » répondit-il grossièrement. « Je sais ce que je vais voir. La plus grande erreur que je n'ai jamais faîte. »

« Je suis une erreur ? » siffla-t-elle.

Il la souleva, ses yeux plongés dans les siens et elle fut choquée par l'intensité qu'elle voyait derrière le pourpre. « J'ai eu l'idée folle que d'une certaine manière tu m'aurais pardonné. Que je n'aurais pas besoin d'aller jusqu'en Italie pour trouver ce que je cherchais. J'ai transformé une personne en lui faisant toutes les promesses du monde. En ce faisant, je t'ai repoussé aussi loin que possible de moi, et maintenant j'ai promis de t'emmener à Volterra pour que je puisse t'y laisser et je ne peux même pas faire ce que j'avais prévu de faire depuis un certain temps. Parce que je ne pourrais pas te voir tous les jours au bras d'un autre, je te laisserai à Volterra, comme promis, mais je n'irai pas avec toi voir les Volturi, je retournerai aux États-Unis et continuerai d'errer. » Il la lâcha, se tournant pour se diriger vers la porte. « Viens, tu dois avoir soif. Nous irons à Paris pour chasser. »

« Jasper... » dit-elle sans bouger. Il se tourna et regarda le sol devant elle. Elle avança doucement, délibérément, et tendit la main pour toucher son bras. « Je ne veux pas aller à Volterra pour trouver quelqu'un avec qui passer mon éternité. Je veux y aller parce que je pensais que ce serait mieux, tout de suite, que je sois bien avec moi-même. Jusqu'à ce que je puisse me sortir de cette phase de nouveau-né et que je puisse commencer à penser à mon avenir. »

« Tu as pratiquement dépassé ta phase de nouveau-né, » a-t-il souligné. « C'est différent de tout ce que je n'ai jamais vu. »

« J'essaie de le nier, mais après deux jours, l'idée du sang est la première chose à laquelle je pense. Le troisième jour, je rêve de la mort et j'essaie de retenir mon souffle autant que je peux. Je ressens tout ce qu'il y a autour de moi. Je tue le cinquième jour parce que je me sens en perte de contrôle, je sens que si je ne chasse pas correctement, mon corps tuerait tout ce que je pourrais trouver. Je pensais juste que si je ne nie plus, ce serait plus facile plus tard. »

« C'est contraire à tout ce que j'ai déjà vu, » a-t-il répété.

« Ce n'est pas mon point de vue, » marmonna-t-elle en tournant son visage alors qu'il la regardait. « Je me sens… en sécurité avec toi, Jasper. J'ai l'impression que tu sais quand me pousser et quand il faut que je me maîtrise de moi-même. Je ne veux pas aller seule à Volterra. Il est peut-être temps de formuler un nouveau plan. »

Il soupira. « En ce moment, mon plan est de t'emmener à Paris, ou tout du moins, près de Paris. Une autre leçon : il est beaucoup plus facile de perdre un corps dans une grande ville que dans une petite ville, à l'exception des touristes et des campeurs. Par exemple, si tu traques quelqu'un dans une maison et que tu es presque certain que quelqu'un s'apercevra de son absence, il te faudrait rapidement partir. Alors que dans les grandes villes, il y a plus de personnes qui peuvent disparaître sans que cela soit remarqué. Tu devrais éventuellement te déplacer, mais c'est plutôt une question de mois que de jours. Je ne pense pas que tu sache comment trouver la proie parfaite pour le moment, mais ce sont des cibles de choix. Je connaissais autrefois un vampire qui voulait rester près de Nashville, un fan de la musique country, mais il a tué le maire lors de sa deuxième semaine de présence là-bas. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu saches tout cela et que tu sois capable de facilement les différencier, mais la règle est simple : en cas de doute, opte pour le touriste. »

Elle frissonna.

« Je sais, tu as en aversion le meurtre facile. Mais je préfère me rendre à Volterra en homme libre, pas les faire venir après avoir laissé un nouveau-né se déchaîner. »

« Je préférerais ne pas devenir sauvage, » acquiesça-t-elle en accord.

« Quand on arrivera à Paris, je peux t'aider à trouver la bonne cible, si tu veux. »

« Je voudrais essayer quelque chose, si ça ne te dérange pas. Si ça ne marche pas, je te demanderais de me trouver un touriste pas très gentil. »

Il hocha la tête et elle abaissa les protections autour d'eux. Ils traversèrent la ville, bras dessus bras dessous, ne cherchant rien de plus que quelques touristes de passage. Il était encore tôt, vers neuf heures, et la ville était encore occupée. Ils se glissèrent facilement autour des gens, attirant leur juste part de regards, mais grâce au charme d'Hermione, personne ne voyait les vampires au yeux rouge marcher, juste un jeune couple très attirant qui marchait sans se soucier du monde. Une fois sortis des limites de la ville, une fois que la foule s'était dégagée et qu'il n'y aurait plus de témoins, ils se sont enfuis.

La course était une liberté pour Hermione. Il était difficile de ralentir sa vitesse pour ne pas distancer Jasper, qui avait plusieurs pas derrière elle, ne parlant que pour lui dire de changer de cap ou de ralentir. Ils ont ralenti à environ un km de la banlieue, près d'une route principale dans la ville.

« Nous avons quelques options, » il sourit en regardant vers la ville. « D'abord, faire de l'auto-stop. Je ne suis jamais allé en France donc je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils ont autant confiance que les Américains. Deuxièmement, la marche. Troisièmement, les égouts. Quatrièmement, la voiture. »

Elle a gloussé. « Ou cinquièmement, le Transplanage. »

« Transplanage, » répéta-t-il lentement, articulant chaque syllabe.

« Transport magique. Dangereux pour les moldus car la dysartibulation est une possibilité très réelle, mais je serais prête à parier que la peau de vampire est trop dure à tailler. Et sinon, ce serait facile de te rassembler ? »

« Cela sonnerait bien si je savais ce que ces mots voulaient dire, » il sourit.

En soupirant elle tendit la main. « Me fais-tu confiance ? »

« Si je dis non, est-ce que tu vas piquer une crise ? »

« Dis non et tu verras. »

« Alors oui. » il sourit.

« Détends-toi et laisse-moi faire, » dit-elle en approchant son corps près de lui. Un frison parcourut son épine dorsale, mais il le laissa derrière lui alors qu'il sentait son corps être aspiré comme dans une paille. Il la serra fermement contre lui, craignant que le moindre relâchement le fasse tomber, quelle que soit la course folle dans laquelle elle venait de le mettre, mais en une seconde leurs pieds heurtèrent le sol. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était devenu vampire, il trébucha en arrière, atterrissant sur une poubelle dans l'allée où ils se trouvaient.

« Je préfère courir, » grommela-t-il en se dégageant de la poubelle et en frottant son dos.

« Le transplanage est plus rapide. Au moins, tu ne peux pas vomir. »

« Merci mon Dieu pour ces petites faveurs, » dit-il en roulant des yeux.

Elle a croisé les bras, « Où donc allons-nous ? »

« Veux-tu passer quelques jours ici ou veux-tu poursuivre la route ? »

« J'aime Paris. J'aimerai passer du temps ici avant de partir. »

« On va trouver un hôtel, alors ? »

« Je connais celui-là, » dit-elle. Ils se trouvaient dans la partie nord-ouest de la ville, non loin de l'Arc de Triomphe. Elle paya cinq nuits grâce à une partie de l'argent du coffre-fort de ses parents. Ils chasseraient la première nuit puis resteraient dans la chambre le reste de leur séjour. Ils refusèrent toute présence dans leur chambre, Hermione se chargeant des conversations grâce à ses quelques connaissances en français. Une fois dans la chambre, Hermione protégea la pièce et Jasper rangea leurs affaires.

« Nous irons chasser ce soir ? » demanda-elle en regardant par la fenêtre.

« Nous devrions probablement. As-tu soif ? » demanda-t-il.

« Toujours. Où irons-nous ? »

« Eh bien, mon style de chasse préféré est un peu différent, car je joue de mes capacités… »

« Quoi que tu fasses normalement, essayons, » dit-elle.

« Tu devrais porter une de tes tenues de soirées, alors, »

« Je me souviens maintenant. Tu m'as rencontré dans ce club quand j'étais avec Harry. »

« Oui. Beaucoup de vampires préfèrent rechercher des personnes seuls dans des régions isolés, mais ils n'ont pas l'avantage que certains d'entre nous ont. J'aime la diversité des tentatives de trouver quelqu'un qui ne va pas bien. Bien sûr, certaines personnes rejettent de mauvaises vibrations et il faut se concentrer sur elles. Bien sûr, avec mon don, je ne peux qu'espérer avoir fait un peu de bien. »

Elle ne répondit pas en prenant son sac et en sortant les vêtements qu'il avait emballés pour elle. Étonnamment, il avait pris plusieurs types de tenues. Ce n'était pas difficile de trouver quelque chose qui semblait discret et qu'elle pourrait porter dans un club.

« Je suppose que je vais aller dans les toilettes pour me changer. Certaines choses devraient rester secrets, » marmonna-t-elle.

« Bien, » dit-il en se tournant vers la fenêtre, évitant son regard pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait transformé.

« Jasper… ? » murmura-t-elle, ne sachant pas si elle devait être terrifiée ou en colère.

« Pendant que tu te transformais, ton corps a fait de son mieux pour te garder en vie, continuant à fonctionner aussi normalement que possible. C'était une bataille perdue d'avance, et à la fin, le venin à expulsé tout ce dont ton corps n'avait plus besoin. Tout ce que tu avais consommé cette nuit-là devait sortir, de peur que ton corps ne les ait toujours à l'intérieur pour le reste de l'éternité. Il en va de même pour la nourriture que tu avais mangée. Étant ton corps avait eu le temps de digérer la nourriture avant de l'expulser. Le venin a dit à ton corps qu'il n'avait pas besoin des nutriments contenu dans la nourriture, il a donc cessé de les absorber, leur permettant d'être expulsés assez rapidement. C'est un processus fascinant que tu trouveras certainement très dégoûtant. Pendant que tu te transformais, j'ai changé tes vêtements. N'as-tu pas remarqué que tu étais en pyjama avant d'être transformé et un jeans et un pull après ? »

« Honnêtement, je ne me souviens pas vraiment de cette nuit-là, » dit-elle, le sentiment d'embarras ayant gagné sur sa colère. Il l'avait vu nue.

« Si cela peut te mettre plus à l'aise, je jure que j'ai regardé le moins possible. »

« Pas vraiment, » grommela-t-elle. « Mais c'est mieux que rien. Qu'est-il arrivé à ce pyjama ? C'était un cadeau de ma mère. »

Ses yeux rencontrèrent à nouveau les siens. « Je suis désolé. Ils étaient plein de sang et après avoir vu de nombreux nouveau-nés attaquer leurs vêtements ensanglantés, j'ai préféré les brûler. Si j'avais su que tu été aussi contrôlée, je les aurai gardés. »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, » elle déglutit difficilement en entra dans la salle de bain.

« Bien sûr que si, » l'entendit-elle grogner. Elle s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire et laissa ses pensées s'écraser en elle. Jasper l'avait transformé et elle ressentait du ressentiment envers lui pour cela, mais il y avait de la vérité dans ses yeux quand il lui avait dit qu'il ressentait du remord pour ce qu'il avait fait et qu'il la considérait comme une possible compagne à longue durée. Même si elle lui avait dit qu'elle voulait être seule, il l'avait cherché pour lui proposer ses options. Bien qu'il ne voulait pas la laisser partir, il avait été prêt à le faire. Elle le prenait déjà comme guide dans cette nouvelle vie mais elle ne pouvait pas accepter la pensée que ses sentiments envers lui évoluaient déjà et elle n'était pas sûre de genre d'émotions qu'elle pourrait renvoyer lorsqu'elle se concentrerait sur leur relation.

Elle enfila ses vêtements en quelques secondes et elle regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Sa mâchoire tomba alors qu'elle se voyait pour la première fois. Elle devait s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises avant de pouvoir apercevoir ses anciens traits. Il était difficile de se regarder pendant plus de dix-huit ans, d'avoir l'impression de connaître son corps et de le trouver différent de façon aussi soudaine et spectaculaire.

Se raidissant, elle sortit de la salle de bain. Jasper regardait par la fenêtre, vers la ligne d'horizon de la ville, ses yeux bougeant à peine alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Elle s'avança, comme ses pas étaient silencieux ! – jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à deux pas de lui.

« A quoi je ressemble ? » elle sourit, sachant que si elle était joyeuse, cela le ferait se sentir mieux.

Il se tourna et l'évalua en souriant. « Magnifique, » murmura-t-il.

Un rire nerveux s'échappa de ses lèvres, « Allons-y, oh sage professeur. »

Il sourit, lui offrant son bras. Elle tendit la main, mais lorsque sa peau rencontra la sienne, elle sentit quelque chose – un picotement peu familier – pas inconfortable, presque souhaitable. C'était juste une fraction de seconde, mais sa réaction dura beaucoup plus longtemps. Il regarda sa main avec un air surpris, mais se reprit rapidement et la conduisit hors de la pièce.


	12. Une magnifique vue

Un grand merci à **Leithi** pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

Merci à **Keelhaulrose** pour avoir accepté cette traduction.

* * *

Ils ont été acceptés dans le club sans un regard du videur. A l'intérieur, ils ont verrouillé leurs yeux pendant un bref instant, puis se sont séparés. Il monta à l'étage, ignorant les femmes autour de lui qui le regardaient et s'installa dans un endroit où il pouvait surplomber la piste de danse principale. Hermione se trouvait déjà au milieu, dansant tranquillement, attirant déjà le regard de quelques hommes sur elle. Il lui avait murmuré des indices pendant les vingt minutes de marche allant au club et elle l'avait écouté sans rien dire. Il pouvait dire qu'elle ressentait toujours une aversion à prendre une vie humaine, mais elle l'acceptait comme faisant partie de sa nouvelle vie de vampire.

Elle ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Son corps était tiré dans tous les sens par l'odeur du sang, et c'était la confusion sur l'endroit où aller en premier qui la maintenait ancrée sur place. Elle repoussa la pensée du sang dans son esprit et se concentra sur son plan.

Elle se concentra sur les hommes devant elle. « _Legillimens_ , » siffla son esprit et elle fut surprise d'être instantanément récompensée en entendant les pensées de l'homme qu'elle regardait. Il pensait rapidement en français, et elle en attrapa assez pour dire qu'il était juste ravi qu'elle le regarde. Elle se déplaça vers les hommes autour de lui. Elle se tourna et se concentra sur un groupe d'homme qui la regardait. C'était des Américains. Des touristes, les préférés de Jasper. Chacun espérait qu'elle partirait avec eux, mais c'est sur un homme bronzé aux cheveux noirs qu'elle se concentra.

 _« Oh c'est bien. Meilleur choix. Elle serait certainement à genoux devant moi d'ici la fin de la nuit. Je devrais peut-être prendre une vidéo pour la montrer à Amy, peut-être que cela l'empêchera de vouloir m'épouser. J'aurais aussi dû filmer la chienne en Espagne. Cela la ferait pleurer à coup sûr, en me voyant baiser un cul beaucoup plus chaud qu'elle. Une douleur dans le cul putain… »_

Elle quitta son esprit, dégoûtée. C'était sa cible. Elle leva les yeux vers le balcon avec un clin d'œil imperceptible, et fut récompensée par un signe de tête de la part de Jasper. Il utilisa ses mains pour signer « trente ». C'était une règle. Ne sois pas vu plus de trente minutes avec lui et ne partez jamais ensembles. Ne sois pas considéré comme la dernière personne avec qui il était. Trente minutes seraient suffisantes pour l'intéresser, même si elle savait que c'était déjà fait et après trente minutes, certains pourraient avoir des soupçons si elle n'allait jamais aux toilettes ou si elle ne buvait pas de verre.

Elle attira d'un geste du doigt l'homme qui eut un sourire narquois et se trouva immédiatement à côté d'elle, dansant beaucoup plus près d'elle qu'elle ne le voulait.

« Quel est ton nom, bébé ? » demanda-t-il, son souffle lourd dans son oreille.

« Hermione. » répondit-elle, luttant contre l'envie de se pencher et de vomir. Garder un sourire sur son visage était déjà assez difficile. « Et toi ? »

« Tony. » dit-il en la saisissant et en la tournant pour qu'elle soit face à lui. Ses mains tenaient ses hanches alors qu'il se pressait contre elle. Elle leva les yeux vers Jasper, qui retenait son rire.

Elle se força à bouger contre lui, le laissa passer ses mains sur elle, faisant semblant d'aimer l'attention. Il est devenu plus audacieux, la forçant à se pencher devant lui, lui saisissant les seins, lui mordant l'oreille. Elle en avait assez.

« Tu es du coin ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« À quelques kilomètres. » acquiesça-t-il, semblant excité.

« J'ai un petit endroit à environ 800 mètres d'ici. » elle sourit, déchirant un petit morceau de papier et griffonnant une fausse adresse et quelques indications dessus. « Laisse-moi y aller avant et me débarrasser de mes colocataires. Tu me rejoins dans cinq minutes ? »

« Tout ce que tu veux, bébé. » il sourit d'un air narquois, lançant le papier à un de ses amis avec un geste obscène. Elle se retourna et commença à se glisser à travers la foule.

« Tu vois à quelle vitesse j'ai conclu ? » Tony gloussa ainsi que ses cinq amis.

« Envie de compagnie ? Je parie que la chienne est prête. » grogna son ami.

« Nous allons nous assurer qu'elle soit prête. » ricana-t-il. Elle arriva à la porte et, en sortant, Jasper se retrouva à côté d'elle.

« Il semblerait que tu m'apportes le dîner ce soir. » marmonna Jasper alors qu'ils tournaient dans la ruelle où ils attireraient les hommes.

« Tu me remercieras plus tard. » dit-elle, passant sa main autour de son bras.

Ils arrivèrent dans l'allée sur laquelle ils s'étaient mis d'accord en allant au club. Jasper fit un bond gracieux et la regarda du haut du bâtiment comportant deux étages. Elle attendit et trois minutes plus tard, elle les entendit s'approcher.

« Tony ! » elle a appelé et les hommes se sont arrêtés et ont commencés à descendre l'allée vers elle. « Il y a un raccourci par ici. »

Ils ont avancé dans l'allée, l'air presque menaçant et elle a gardé sa position décontractée.

« Je ne savais pas que tu invitais une autre personne à cette fête. » a-t-elle dit en le regardant.

« C'est comme ça que je roule. Je dois m'occuper de lui, non ? Je ne pensais pas que ça te dérangerait. » dit-il, la poussant contre le mur, plaçant ses doigts dans ces cheveux. Elle entendit Jasper laisser échapper un grognement au-dessus d'eux.

« Plus on est de fous. » elle lui sourit en détournant ses yeux. « C'est pourquoi j'ai aussi invité un ami. »

« Vraiment ? » dirent les garçons à l'unisson.

« Où est-elle ? » grogna un ami de Tony.

Jasper atterrit légèrement derrière eux. « Qui appelle-tu « elle » ? » grogna-t-il.

« Qui diable es-tu, son proxénète ? » demanda Tony, confus.

« Son partenaire dans le crime, plutôt. » il sourit, et les hommes reculèrent involontairement, percutant Hermione qui grogna.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda un ami de Tony, le regardant terrifié.

Jasper hocha la tête vers Hermione, qui bondit, enfonçant ses dents dans le cou de Tony tout en plaçant une main sur sa bouche pour empêcher ses cris d'alerter des passants. Elle le finit rapidement, finissant avant Jasper dans sa hâte d'étancher sa soif.

« Tu l'as fait à merveille. » marmonna-t-il alors qu'elle transfigurait les corps pour qu'ils ressemblent à des rats morts. « Veux-tu les enterrer ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'ai arrêté de prétendre que je ne suis pas un monstre. » grommela-t-elle, se tournant et s'éloignant.

« Tu n'es pas un monstre. » dit-il, la rattrapant et lui offrant son bras, qu'elle accepta.

« Comment appellerais-tu cela ? »

« Survie. Tu tues quand tu as besoin et assures toi de tuer avant de faire une virée. J'ai vu des nouveau-nés éliminer quatre ou cinq personnes à la fois à cause de leur soif. Je peux te dire de ne pas tuer, mais je suis sûr que tu te sentirais pire si tu laissais une famille là-bas au lieu de ces deux idiots. »

Elle soupira. « Je suis à Paris. Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi. Je veux profiter de notre temps ici. »

« D'accord. » il gloussa. « Ou veux-tu aller ? »

« Tu n'es jamais venu ici. Tu dois voir les sites avant de partir. »

« Je te suis. » a-t-il dit. Elle erra dans la ville comme si elle avait un but et il se divertit en regardant passer des gens. Ils marchaient en silence dans les rues, leurs pas à peine audibles, obtenant des regards de la part des passants, mais sans vraiment les remarquer. Alors qu'ils se déplaçaient dans la ville, il commençait à se faire tard et il y avait moins de personnes dans les rues.

Ils tournèrent un coin et la Tour Eiffel éclairée arriva dans leur champ de vision. Il s'arrêta un instant avec une légère hésitation. Elle se retourna et le regarda.

« C'est magnifique, non ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je dirais que c'est à couper le souffle, mais je suppose que cela n'a plus la même signification, n'est-ce pas ? » il lui sourit.

Ils se rapprochèrent et s'arrêtèrent près des pieds de la Tour Eiffel, levant les yeux dans une rêverie silencieuse. Sans réfléchir, il tendit un bras et la tira vers lui. Immédiatement, il pensa qu'il avait fait une erreur, qu'elle s'éloignerait de lui, mais elle se pencha et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle pouvait pratiquement entendre ses lèvres se courber en un petit sourire.

« Veux-tu grimper ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

« Es-tu fou ? » elle le regarda. « Il y a des gardes de sécurité… »

Il laissa échapper un petit rire. « ''Il y a des gardes de sécurité.'' Quel genre de vampire es-tu ? »

« Je ne tue personne d'autres ce soir. » avertit-elle.

« Je ne te demandais pas de tuer quelqu'un d'autre. J'allais simplement souligner qu'il n'y a aucun moyen pour eux de nous attraper si nous courons. Qu'est-ce que deux agents de sécurité peuvent faire contre deux vampires ? »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu attends exactement d'eux ? Que nous montions les escaliers ? »

Il souffla, roulant des yeux. « Oh, les escaliers ne sont pas une option. Je suppose que nous devrions simplement retourner à l'hôtel, alors. »

« Jasper… »

« Nous sommes des vampires. Nous n'avons pas besoin des escaliers. » a-t-il dit, saisissant sa main et la tirant vers la structure de fer. Elle se laissa conduire vers la base. Jasper regarda dans les deux sens, puis se jeta sur le côté, se déplaçant si rapidement qu'il ne serait rien de plus que ce mouvement flou que les gens perçoivent parfois dans leur vision périphérique. Il grimpa sur le rideau de fer et en quelques secondes il avait disparu près du sommet. Alors qu'il se hissait au dernier étage, il la trouva en train d'attendre, lançant quelques sorts de protection.

« Tricheuse. » il gloussa.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu insistes pour faire les choses à la dure que je vais également le faire. » Elle sourit, rangeant sa baguette. « Cela devrait éloigner les gardes. Nous n'aurons pas à nous soucier d'exposer les vampires alors que nous descendons plus vite que les gens ne tombent. »

« Qui a dit quoi que ce soit à propos de la descente ? J'allais sauter. Ouais, ça laissera une trace là où j'atterrirais, mais c'est tellement plus pratique. »

Elle roula des yeux, mais alla quand même regarder la vue devant elle. Il se tenait derrière elle, suffisamment près pour sentir son souffle frais frapper l'arrière de son cou. Elle avait déjà vu la vue du haut de la tour, mais elle avait l'impression que ses yeux étaient défectueux auparavant. Elle pouvait facilement voir les humains bien en-dessous d'eux, même à quelques pâtés de maisons. Elle pouvait voir plus loin qu'auparavant, tout en détail, au-delà de ce que n'importe quelle caméra pourrait lui montrer. Ses yeux voyagèrent dans tous les sens, absorbant tout ce qu'elle pouvait, se sentant comme si elle pouvait rester ici pendant des jours et ne jamais obtenir toutes leur beauté. Et c'était sans étudier les humains. Elle pouvait les voir, des files d'attentes pour entrer dans les clubs malgré le fait qu'il soit déjà deux heures du matin. Des amis discutant sur des balcons, leur fumé de cigarette s'enroulant paresseusement dans l'air. Elle pouvait voir les amoureux à travers leurs fenêtre, inconscient de tout ce qui les entourait, en dehors de l'autre. Elle se détourna, se demandant s'ils pouvaient imaginer que des yeux surhumains les regardaient de si loin.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Jasper, qui était bouleversé par la vue devant eux. La vue était déjà spectaculaire pour elle, elle le serait d'autant plus si c'était la première fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur cette vue. Il remarqua qu'elle le regardait et tourna son visage vers le sien.

« Je devrais vraiment m'arrêter et profiter de la vue de temps en temps. Je me demande vraiment tout ce que j'ai manqué. » marmonna-t-il.

« Tu ne t'es jamais arrêté avant ? » demanda-t-elle avec stupéfaction.

Il haussa les épaules. « Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu la chance de le faire en tant que jeune vampire. M'arrêter aurait pu me faire déchirer. Ensuite, j'ai erré avec Peter et Charlotte et je n'ai pas pris la peine de regarder autour de moi. Ils en avaient vu la plupart, de tout façon, et se contentaient de courir. Quand je les ai quittés, je ne savais pas trop ce que je cherchais, à part un autre comme moi et je ne voulais pas m'arrêter pour regarder autour de moi parce que je pensais que plus vite je trouverais ce que je cherchais, plus vite je pourrais m'arrêter pour regarder. »

« Que vaut une vie d'immortelle si tu ne fais pas attention au monde qui t'entoure ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Que vaut une vie d'immortelle ? » marmonna-t-il. « Quel est notre but ? Le sais-tu ? Parce que je me pose la question depuis 1863. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre et le regarda de nouveau. Elle n'avait pas la réponse. Ils restèrent silencieux, regardant la ville devant eux, tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à ses paroles. De temps en temps, elle se déplaçait pour pouvoir regarder une autre partie de la ville, en allant vers les parties les plus anciennes de la ville, comme si elle pouvait voir l'expansion vers les zones plus modernes où les bâtiments possédaient plus de verres et s'élevaient plus haut dans le ciel. Chaque fois qu'elle bougeait, il était derrière elle en quelques secondes, se rapprochant à chaque fois d'elle, mais ne la touchant jamais. Elle se surprit à se demander pourquoi il ne la prenait pas dans ses bras, pourquoi il se refusait le contact physique qu'elle savait qu'il voulait.

Au bout d'un moment, elle a réalisé que c'était parce qu'il attendait qu'elle lui fasse un signal. Elle avait été assez en colère pour le quitter, pour lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Il ne voulait rien faire d'autre qui l'éloignerait de lui et il ne voulait pas trop s'approcher d'elle de peur qu'elle ne veuille rien avoir à faire avec lui. Elle devait penser à beaucoup de chose.

Le ciel s'éclaircissait de façon trop imperceptible pour que des yeux humains puisse le voir, quand elle sentit une douce main sur son épaule la tirer de ses pensées.

« Viens. Il fera bientôt jour. Nous pourrons revenir ce soir si tu le souhaites. » dit-il, se déplaçant sur le même côté de l'endroit où il avait grimpé avec agilité plus tôt.

« Jasper, attends. » dit-elle en tendant la main. Lentement, prudemment, elle le tira vers elle, étudiant son visage. Il la regardait avec curiosité et un peu d'inquiétude. Elle s'avança vers lui et ses yeux ne quittèrent jamais les siens. Il ne recommencerait pas cette erreur. Un autre pas et sa poitrine touchait la sienne et une autre émotion traversa ses yeux, ils s'adoucirent et il y avait du désir en eux. Avalant ses craintes, elle leva sa main et la plaça sur son visage. Elle guida son visage vers le sien, ferma les yeux et se grandit pour que ses lèvres rencontrent doucement les siennes. Les picotements étaient de retour avec plus de force, la pressant d'approfondir le baiser, de s'enrouler autour de lui, de rester près de lui. Mais elle combattit l'envie, alors même que ses bras s'enroulaient entour d'elle et la serraient fermement contre lui et ses lèvres bougeaient sensuellement avec les siennes. Ses lèvres suivirent les siennes alors qu'il s'éloignait lentement d'elle, mais elle se détendit légèrement après que ses lèvres se détachèrent totalement des siennes. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et elle fixa les siens, n'ayant pas besoin de regarder ses lèvres pour savoir qu'il souriait. Il y avait quelque chose dans le baiser qui ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'elle avait auparavant connu et elle était confuse à cette idée.

Lutant pour savoir quoi dire, elle parvint à murmurer : « On y va ? »

« Oui, Madame. » acquiesça-t-il. Il détacha son regard du sien et disparut sur le côté de la tour. Cette fois, elle le suivi.

* * *

A bientôt pour la suite. Les 8 prochains chapitres sont déjà traduits !


	13. Nomades

Un grand merci à **Leithi** pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

Merci à **Keelhaulrose** pour avoir accepté cette traduction.

* * *

Elle était confuse.

Ce baiser avait été… enfin, parfait. Presque trop parfait, réalisa-t-elle en rentrant à l'hôtel. Tous ses sentiments d'anxiété, d'hostilité et de confusion envers Jasper s'étaient évaporés. Elle venait de ressentir du désir et un sentiment accablant qu'elle attribuait au fait de voir Paris se présenter devant elle d'une façon aussi spéciale. Il lui avait fallu presque tout le chemin du retour pour se rendre compte que ses sentiments n'étaient peut-être pas ses propres sentiments. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il le faisait intentionnellement, qu'il essayait de lui renvoyer tous les sentiments qu'il ressentait afin qu'elle l'embrasse, mais elle se sentait assez à l'aise avec lui pour laisser ses sentiments entrer et sortir d'elle sans vraiment y penser. Et avec sa proximité…

Elle passa la journée recroquevillée sur le fauteuil de la chambre. Il gardait ses distances, il devait sentir ses nouvelles hésitations à son égard. Il avait emprunté _L'histoire de Poudlard_ et ils se contentaient tous les deux de s'asseoir et de lire jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de chasser cette nuit-là, alors ils ont marché bras dessus bras dessous à travers la ville. Pour éloigner ses pensées loin du baiser, elle ne cessait de parler des monuments et de l'histoire de la ville.

« Tu devais avoir une mémoire photographique avant de devenir l'une des nôtres, » gloussa-t-il à un moment donné.

« Cela m'a toujours aidé dans mes études. » a-t-elle répondu.

« J'ai eu des décennies pour lire tout ce dont tu m'as parlé et pour une raison quelconque, je me sentais au-dessus de tout ce que je lisais. Pourquoi lire alors que je prévoyais de m'y rendre et de visiter ? Mais voir sans savoir… eh bien, tu m'as enseigné de ne plus abandonner un livre. »

« Maintenant que j'ai tellement de temps, je ne peux pas imaginer ne pas lire tout ce que je peux sur les endroits où je peux aller et sur ce que je vais voir. Si je ne pouvais pas lire des livres… »

« J'ai lu, ne te méprends pas là-dessus. Je lisais ce qui m'intéressais… surtout des histoires de guerre. C'était fascinant de voir les différentes guerres qui se sont déroulées au cours de ma vie, bien qu'il était compliqué pour moi de ne rien faire. Le soldat est en moi et rester à rien faire pendant qu'il y avait tant d'action à l'étranger était difficile. Mais je savais que ma participation dans ces guerres pourrait paraître étrange. Quelqu'un remarquerait un soldat qui devrait rester à l'abri du soleil et qui pourrait en sortir indemne après s'être pris plusieurs balles. J'ai donc lu toutes les actualités de tous les journaux que je pouvais trouver. »

Le regard qu'il avait lui donna une idée et le lendemain qui était une journée couverte, elle le laissa à l'hôtel et est revenu quelques heures plus tard chargées de nouveaux livres relatant les guerres dans le monde magique. Il était ravi et elle a remarqué qu'il avait d'abord lu _La Montée et la Chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres._

Après une semaine, ils ont convenu qu'il était temps pour eux de passer à autre chose. Hermione avait réussi à passer six jours sans chasser et avait l'impression qu'elle pourrait bientôt résister pendant au moins une semaine entière. Leur prochain arrêt était l'Espagne. Ils ont visité les petites et les grandes villes et encore une fois, Hermione a impressionné Jasper avec ses connaissances de la région. Alors qu'ils étaient toujours bras dessus bras dessous, ils ne s'embrassaient plus. Il s'intéressait à elle et elle devait admettre qu'il était charmant, mais elle avait peur de lui. Ses sentiments étaient-ils vraiment les siens ? Si elle se mettais avec lui, cela serait pour combien de temps et quelle serait son influence ? Peut-on vraiment avoir une relation saine avec quelqu'un qui pourrait manipuler l'autre si facilement ? La plupart des gens dans les relations deviennent esclaves de leurs propres émotions, pas de ceux de l'autre, du moins, pas de la manière dont ils étaient gérés.

« Aujourd'hui est une journée spéciale en Amérique. » annonça-t-il un jour alors qu'il était trois heures de l'après-midi.

« Hmm ? » demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux.

« C'est Thanksgiving, » dit-il en étudiant son visage.

« N'est-ce pas un peu une fête des récoltes ? »

« C'est la racine. Maintenant, cela semble être une excuse pour passer du temps en famille, s'embrasser, regarder du football et se préparer pour la saison des achats de Noël. »

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire. « Et tu aimerais fêter Thanksgiving ? On pourrait peut-être trouver un match de football à la télé… »

« Ce n'est pas ce genre de football. C'est du football américain. Le genre où des grands hommes se rencontrent dans ce qui pourrait être considéré comme un grand match de catch, mais avec plus de course et un ballon. »

« Cela semble sympa, mais nous n'allons rien trouver de genre sur les télévisions du sud de l'Espagne. »

« Je sais. Mais tu as passé six jours sans chasser, ce qui est très bien pour un vampire aussi jeune que toi. Cédons à l'engorgement et allons chasser ce soir. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle voulait vraiment attendre une semaine entière avant de chasser à nouveau, mais en même temps, il lui demandait très peu de choses. Elle hocha la tête, puis retourna à son livre, attendant la tombée de la nuit.

* * *

Après avoir passé suffisamment de temps en Espagne, ils ont commencé à se diriger vers le Nord de l'Europe. Ils avaient décidé de se rendre en Allemagne pour les vacances, puis de descendre en Italie pour arriver à Volterra dans le courant de la première semaine de janvier. Lui voulait aller en Allemagne pour pouvoir étudier une partie de leur histoire militaire, elle pour leur culture. Ils décidèrent de d'abord voire quelque chose que lui voulait voir, puisqu'elle avait planifié la visite de la nuit. Ils gardaient leurs distances l'un de l'autre, bien qu'il lui offrait son bras quand ils marchaient. Elle pouvait sentir un soupçon de désir, mais cela la rendait nerveuse qu'une partie de la sensation se dissipe lorsqu'elle s'éloignait de lui. Mais une partie était toujours présente. C'était exaspérant.

Un soir de décembre, ils se sont rendus en Pologne, à Auschwitch. Debout devant Auschwitz-II Birkenau. Immédiatement, elle ressentit un immense sentiment de tristesse ainsi que le besoin de faire demi-tour et de partir aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait. Essayant d'être courageuse, elle regarda la voie ferrée et fut surprise par la vision apparaissant subitement devant ses yeux.

 _Des gens en lambeaux, des vêtements en lambeaux suspendus à des cadres décharnés, étaient rassemblés dans un train tiré par une machine à vapeur écarlate. Ils se traînaient lentement, sachant que nombre d'entre eux ne vivraient pas assez pour voir le soleil se coucher. Des personnages en robe noir les guidaient, pointant leurs baguettes. Dans la foule, Hermione remarqua les cheveux roux de Lily Potter, mais également James Potter, Ted Tonks, Dean Thomas, ses deux amies d'avant son départ pour Poudlard et, à son horreur, ses parents, se serrant la main et chuchotant des mots d'amour entre eux. Immédiatement, ils ont été séparés l'un de l'autre, sa mère criant de protestation étant tiré vers la droite par des Moldus, les suppliant de la laisser vivre, son père acceptant son sort alors qu'il marchait courageusement vers la gauche._

 _« Moldus et Sang-de-Boube ! » La voix stridente de Bellatrix résonna dans la foule de corps. « Envoyez-les tous vers les chambres ! »_

 _« Attends, Bella. » répondit le paresseux Lucius. « Certains d'entre eux peuvent nous être utiles… »_

 _« Il n'y a rien que ces fichus moldus puisse faire que nous ne pouvons pas le faire avec de la magie. Envoyez-les tous. » siffla-t-elle._

 _« Patience, Bella. Ils auront tous leur temps, à la fin. »_

 _Les portes de la chambre sur la gauche s'ouvrirent à nouveau, mais ce qui les attendait n'était pas une chambre à gaz, mais une douzaine de vampires habillés de longs manteau gris foncé, les yeux rouge brillant et avec des sourires de satisfactions sur leurs visages. Trois d'entre eux, vêtus de noir au lieu de gris, lui ont fait signe de les rejoindre._

« Nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus ici. » murmura-t-elle, en reculant le plus rapidement possible. Jasper la regardait avec inquiétude, probablement à cause de son soudain sentiment de terreur et de chagrin.

« Il n'y a _personne_ ici. » répondit-il en lui tendant la main.

« Personne de vivant. » corrigea-t-elle. « Nous causons la mort et les esprits le savent. Ils ne veulent pas de nous ici. » termina-t-elle, s'éloignant des portes.

« Es-tu en train de me dire qu'il y a des fantômes là-dedans ? »

« Non, seuls les sorciers et les sorcières peuvent devenir des fantômes. Mais je peux sentir l'influence de ceux qui sont morts ici et ils ne veulent pas de tueurs sur leur lieu de repos. Je peux dire qu'ils essaient de nous chasser. » dit-elle en chuchotant, ne voulant pas lui parler de la vision qu'elle avait eue. Elle ne pouvait pas être sûre, car cela ressemblait à un rêve même si elle ne pouvait pas dormir, mais elle était presque certaine que les esprits lui envoyaient un message et qu'elle y était plus réceptive parce qu'elle était une sorcière.

« Je ne suis pas venu jusqu'ici pour rien, » grommela-t-il.

« Je ne vais pas t'empêcher d'y aller. Mais je ne vais pas déranger l'énergie qu'il y a ici. »

Il soupira et jeta un œil aux portes. « Très bien, allons-y. »

« Mais si tu veux visiter, je ne t'en empêche pas… »

« Je tue parce que je dois le faire, je ne tire pas de joie à perturber la force vitale des autres. Si tu dis que tu peux les sentir et qu'ils ne veulent pas de nous ici, je ne vais pas les perturber. »

Un sourire traversa son visage. Après un dernier coup d'œil en arrière, il tourna les talons et reprit la route en direction de l'Allemagne, avec elle derrière. Quand ils ont approché la ville, il a ralenti.

« Cela fait six jours. Tu veux chasser ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'elle prenait son bras presque automatiquement et qu'ils se promenaient dans les rues.

Elle frissonna. « Non. J'ai toujours les mêmes sensations que devant les portes. Je… ne peux tout simplement pas tuer ce soir. »

Il hocha la tête et la dirigea vers l'hôtel pour lequel elle avait fait des folies, car c'était leur dernier arrêt avant Volterra. Il était encore tôt le matin, le soleil ne se lèverait pas avant une heure environ, mais il y avait déjà des signes de vie dans la rue. Des lumières étaient allumées aux fenêtres, ils pouvaient entendre les enfants se réveiller et se déplacer. Elle pouvait entendre chanter dans quelques maisons et il y avait très peu de gens qui allaient travailler. Elle pouvait dire que quelque chose était différent des autres jours, mais elle ne savait pas quoi.

Ils sont arrivés à l'hôtel et ont pris la même chambre que la veille. Il lisait maintenant _Les rebellions des gobelins_ sur le petit bureau, ses yeux parcourant rapidement chaque page, les sourcils légèrement froncés alors qu'il tentait de découvrir ce qui était vrai et ce qui avait été inventé par le sorcier. Quant à elle, elle s'assit contre la tête de lit et tint son fidèle _Histoire de Poudlard_ sur ses genoux, mais au bout de trois heures, elle réalisa qu'il lui serait impossible de répondre si quelqu'un lui demandait à quelle page elle était rendue – elle n'avait pas retenu un seul mot. Ce qu'elle avait ressenti là-bas la consumait, la vision de ce qu'aurait été la guerre s'ils avaient perdu, trop fraîche dans sa mémoire.

« Jasper ? » murmura-t-elle, si bas qu'elle pensa qu'il ne l'entendrait peut-être pas. Mais sa tête se leva et il la regarda dans les yeux.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-il, l'air à nouveau inquiet.

« Peux-tu… ? » commença-t-elle, mais elle ne savait pas comment formuler sa question sans révéler ce qu'elle avait vu. Apparemment, il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre l'intégralité de sa question. Il marqua sa page, traversa la pièce et s'assit à côté d'elle. Il plaça un bras autour d'elle comme un ami le ferait pour la calmer et elle ferma les yeux, enfin capable de se détendre légèrement. Il commença à lui lire son livre d'une voix douce et la vision de ce qu'elle avait vu plus tôt s'échappa finalement.

La brûlure l'a dérangeait et elle savait qu'elle devrait chasser cette nuit ou elle risquerait de perdre le contrôle. Elle et Jasper sont sortis juste après dix heures du soir, ont choisi une direction aléatoire et ont commencé à marcher à la recherche de cibles parfaites. Ils ont trouvé deux hommes dans la vingtaine faisant la fête au coin d'une rue. Jasper en suivant un et Hermione s'est retournée pour en suivre un autre. Il se déplaçait rapidement à travers la ville et elle n'a trouvé aucune possibilité de se l'emmener sans risquer de témoin. Quatre pâtés de maisons plus tard, elle perdit sa chance alors qu'il entrait dans une église. Intriguée par le chant qu'elle entendait de l'intérieur, elle le suivi.

Les bancs étaient remplis au tiers au maximum, mais une chorale chantait et elle a immédiatement reconnu l'air. C'était une chanson de Noël. Elle a rapidement fait le calcul dans sa tête. Le dernier journal qu'elle avait volé datait de quatre jours et il y été marqué qu'il était le vingt-et-un. Elle étouffa un gémissement. C'était Noël.

Une femme âgée la regardait sévèrement, alors elle se glissa rapidement sur un banc vide et enleva son manteau. Gardant les yeux baissés, elle écouta le cœur chanter d'une manière qu'elle n'aurait jamais penser entendre un jour. Chaque voix individuelle venait à ses oreilles, ainsi que le groupe dans son ensemble. Elle avait entendu ces chansons au moins une dizaine de fois au moi, mais c'était comme si elle l'entendait vraiment pour la première fois. Elle était peut-être un vampire depuis près de deux mois, mais il lui faudrait encore un certain temps pour s'y habituer.

« Tu l'as laissé partir, n'est-ce pas ? » elle entendit la voix basse de Jasper parler trop vite pour que ceux autour d'eux ne puissent l'entendre.

« Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion. » a-t-elle déclarer rapidement. Elle ne voulait pas parler, juste écouter le chant.

« Il y en a d'autres. Viens, nous t'en trouverons un. » dit-il, posant une main sur la sienne. Elle regarda dans ses yeux rouges, puis secoua la tête une fois.

« Pas maintenant. » souffla-t-elle.

« Tu vas perdre le contrôle. En essayant d'attendre un autre jour, tu cours le risque… »

« Je ne tuerai personne à Noël ! »

Il prit une profonde inspiration. « Puis-je demander pourquoi ? »

« Je ne ferai pas ça à la famille de quelqu'un. »

« Penses-tu qu'une famille pleurera moins la perte d'un être cher un jour qui n'est pas Noël ? Penses-tu que leurs vacances seront moins sombres l'année prochaine ? »

« Je ne le ferai pas. » claqua-t-elle, se détournant de lui.

« Très bien. Je respecte ta décision. J'espère que tu ne te perdras pas. » répondit-il et sans faire le moindre bruit, il partit. Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Son corps tremblait de désir à l'odeur du sang, ses mains serrant le banc si fort qu'elle écrasait le bois sous ses doigts, mais elle resta à sa place, ne respirant pas mais faisant semblant jusqu'à la fin du concert. Elle retourna dans la chambre d'hôtel, retenant toujours son souffle, mais Jasper n'était pas là.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre !


	14. Des excuses et un accueil

Un grand merci à **Leithi** pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

Merci à **Keelhaulrose** pour avoir accepté cette traduction.

* * *

Elle alla chasser le matin du vingt-six décembre, craignant de perdre le contrôle, mais elle n'y réfléchi pas vraiment, prenant juste la première cible qu'elle trouva sans penser à la vie qu'elle prenait. Elle a ensuite attendu toute la journée, mais Jasper ne s'était pas présenté. Un sentiment de panique commençait à monter en elle et elle ne savait pas quoi faire à la tombée de la nuit. Son guide dans cette nouvelle vie l'avait-il abandonné ? Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle pesa ses options. D'abord, elle pourrait retourner en Angleterre, s'installer dans sa maison, retrouver Sanguini ou un autre vampire de la région qui pourrait prendre la place de Jasper jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente suffisamment à l'aise pour partir seule. Ou elle pourrait continuer, partir cette nuit et se rendre à Volterra aussi vite que possible. Il y aurait évidemment assez de vampires autour d'elle pour lui apprendre ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir et elle pourrait troquer ses capacités en guise de paiement.

Après de nombreux débats internes, elle décida que la dernière option était la plus attrayante et elle commença à faire son sac. Elle préférait courir plutôt que de transplaner, c'était plus sûr selon elle. Si elle bougeait assez rapidement, elle pourrait être en République-Tchèque avant le lever du soleil, peut-être même en Autriche si elle avait de la chance. Elle mit son sac sur son épaule et se dirigea vers la porte, mais la poignée s'abaissa avant qu'elle ne l'a touche. Elle recula alors que la porte s'ouvrait, révélant Jasper tenant une grande boite. Il entra, ferma la porte et plaça la boîte sur le lit avant de parler.

« Je te dois des excuses. » dit-il, la regardant, l'air penaud. « Lorsque tu passes autant de temps que moi autour de ceux qui ne se soucient pas du jour où ils tuent, on commence à former quelques attentes sur les nouveau-nés. Et j'oublie continuellement que tu es allé à l'encontre de presque toutes mes attentes. J'avais besoin de temps pour… ajuster mes pensées sur les nouveau-nés en général et faire le bilan des dommages que j'avais causés en maintenant les nouveau-nés toujours au même niveau. J'ai causé beaucoup plus de blessures et de dévastations que nécessaire et je devais accepter cela. S'il te plaît, pardonnes mes actions des derniers jours. »

« Il n'y a rien à pardonner. » répondit-elle en posant son sac. « J'aurai aimé que tu me dises que tu allais partir un jour ou deux pour que j'évite de devenir folle et commettre une série de meurtres, mais tu as autant le droit que moi de passer du temps seul. »

Il sourit rapidement. « Je ne t'abandonnerais pas à moins que tu le veuilles vraiment, Hermione. »

Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale en entendant l'émotion dans sa voix alors qu'il chuchotait son nom. « Qu'y a-t-il dans la boîte ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu sembles tenir à Noël et j'ai la sensation de rater ma mission de te rendre heureuse en te laissant passer les fêtes dans cette église comme seule reconnaissance. »

« Tu n'as aucune obligation de me rendre heureuse. » souligna-t-elle.

« Oui je sais. » dit-il fermement. « Tu as supplié pour mourir et j'ai saisi l'opportunité pour te transformer en monstre. Le moins que je puisse faire est de te rendre heureuse. »

Elle sentit un sourire tordre ses lèvres.

« En tant que tel, j'ai décidé de t'apporter Noël. Je m'excuse pour le retard, mais j'ai dû rassembler pas mal de chose. Et le shopping a été difficile. »

« Tu n'avais rien à faire… »

« Je le voulais. S'il te plaît, fais-moi plaisir, Hermione. »

« D'accord. » marmonna-t-elle. Jasper souriant commença à sortir des choses de la boîte – un petit arbre, des lumières, des guirlandes et une petite boîte emballée.

« Jasper, » murmura-t-elle.

Il lui fit signe d'attendre une minute, se pencha sur le petit arbre et se leva quelques secondes plus tard, révélant un arbre décoré. Elle s'avança, tendit la main et passa le bout de ses doigts sur les branches. La main de Jasper reposait innocemment sur son épaule alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

« Je pourrais chanter des chants, si tu veux. » murmura-t-il.

Elle gloussa et il commença à chanter dans un murmure bas tout en faisant tournoyer une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts. Elle se pencha au contact et cette fois elle était sûre que ce qu'elle ressentait n'était pas influencé par lui. Il y avait un sentiment venant de lui, elle le savait, mais elle avait commencé à reconnaître qu'elle était son influence et quellesétaient ses propres émotions. Ses mêmes sentiments de désir étaient là, mais ils étaient différents… moins physiques. Un niveau de désir différent qu'elle ne pourrait pas expliquer si elle essayait.

« Je t'ai pris ça. » dit-il après avoir fini de chanter, tentant la boîte enveloppée.

« Où as-tu… ? » commença-t-elle.

« Tout est payé. Je te le promets. J'ai fait du shopping autour des humains. Je peux aller voler les images de sécurité si tu veux. »

« Cela irait à l'encontre du but. » elle sourit, déballant la boîte. Elle révéla un coffret doux et velouté. Elle ouvrit lentement le coffret. A l'intérieur se trouvait un médaillon sur une chaîne dorée.

« Ouvre-le. » murmura-t-il, caressant sa joue.

Elle ne pouvait pas empêcher ses mains de trembler en ouvrant soigneusement le médaillon. A l'intérieur se trouvaient deux photos. A gauche, ses parents lui souriaient, immobiles. A droite, une petite photo d'elle, Harry et Ron, riant et s'agitant.

« Aïe. » marmonna-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, soudain confus.

« Désolée. Je me suis mordu la lèvre. » dit-elle, se tournant pour le prendre dans ses bras. « C'est beau. »

« Tu aimes, alors ? » demanda-t-il, lui rendant son étreinte.

« Je peux ? » demanda-t-il, sortant le collier du coffret. Elle se retourna et écarta ses cheveux et il souleva le médaillon autour de sa gorge et le ferma, le laissant tomber sur sa poitrine. Ses doigts tracèrent le cercle alors qu'elle sentait son haleine fraîche effleurer sa nuque.

« Joyeux Noël. » marmonna-t-il en laissant tomber ses cheveux.

« Veux-tu que je t'offre quelque chose en retour ? » demanda-t-elle. « Que peut-on offrir à quelqu'un qui vit depuis le XIXème siècle ? »

« Il n'y a qu'une chose que je veux. » souffla-t-il, presque trop doucement pour qu'elle l'entende. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, étudiant chaque aspect de son visage alors qu'elle pesait les émotions qui déferlaient en elle. Elle se pencha légèrement vers lui, les yeux rivés dans les siens jusqu'à ce que son visage soit à moins de cinq millimètres du sien, puis ils fermèrent tous les deux leurs yeux alors qu'elle fermait l'espace entre eux, appuyant légèrement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ils s'embrassèrent un moment, puis elle recula. Son cou se tendit pour la suivre, mais après une fraction de seconde, il se redressa.

« Tu dois me laisser du temps pour tout ça. » murmura-t-elle. « Une partie de moi ne supporte toujours pas de te voir. Et une autre veut que cela se produise, car tu as été si patient et gentil avec moi. J'ai besoin de temps pour trier mes sentiments.

« C'est compréhensible. » acquiesça-t-il, la laissant s'éloigner. « Que veux-tu faire maintenant ? »

« Je veux aller à Volterra. » dit-elle rapidement.

Il était très tôt le matin, avant même que le soleil ne soit levé, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans une ville sur une colline. Ils ralentirent et il lui offrit son bras et ensemble, ils commencèrent à marcher sur les pavées. Immédiatement, Hermione sentit des yeux la suivre.

« Je pense que nous devrions nous arrêter. » marmonna-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ? Nous devons trouver l'endroit avant le lever du soleil. » dit-il, s'arrêtant néanmoins.

« J'ai le sentiment qu'ils vont nous trouver. »

Ils s'assirent ensemble sur le côté d'une fontaine de pierre et attendirent. À plusieurs reprises, Hermione pensa apercevoir des mouvements, mais le soleil frappait à présent le sommet des tours de pierres autour d'eux et Jasper était prêt à faire une crise de panique lorsqu'une femme s'approcha d'eux. Ils savaient que c'était un vampire, c'était une belle femme à la peau de porcelaine avec des yeux sombres avec juste un contour pourpre.

« Bonjour. » dit-elle en souriant, mais n'offrant rien d'autre en guise de salutation. « Je suis Heidi. Pouvez-vous me suivre, s'il vous plaît ? »

Ils se sont levés et l'ont suivi dans les rues qui commençaient à prendre vie. Ils ont été conduits dans un bâtiment ayant un hall d'entrée rempli d'ascenseurs. Le petit groupe entra dans un autre hall où une femme aux cheveux noirs venait de se placer derrière le bureau. Hermione inspira et sa main se serra sur celle de Jasper. Bien qu'elle ne soit certainement pas sa chanteuse, la femme sentait bon.

« Heidi. » rayonna la femme en passant devant.

« Adrianna. » répondit brièvement Heidi, passant rapidement devant la réception, dans un long couloir avant de pousser deux portes.

« Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé en ville. » annonça-t-elle alors qu'Hermione et Jasper la suivaient dans une grande pièce en pierre.

« Très bien, Heidi. » un vampire au cheveux longs et d'apparence ancien lui sourit chaleureusement avant de regarder ceux qui la suivaient. « Bienvenue mes amis, à Volterra. Je suis Aro et c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. »

« C'est vraiment un plaisir, » dit Jasper, serrant la main d'Hermione et s'avançant pour offrir sa main à Aro. Avec un air curieux, Aro s'avança, touchant la main de Jasper. Des émotions brèves traversèrent son visage tandis qu'il visitait chacune des pensées de Jasper depuis sa naissance. Il avait l'air légèrement amusé, même intéressé à certains moments avant que son léger intérêt ne se transforme soudain en excitation non masquée.

« Merci, Jasper. » sourit Aro, hochant rapidement la tête avant de se tourner pour regarder Hermione. « Est-ce que ce qu'il dit est vrai, petite ? Es-tu vraiment… ? Puis-je ? »

Hermione s'avança et lui tendit la main. Dès que sa peau toucha la sienne, elle put sentir ses pensées s'arracher à elle, sa vie se déroulant comme dans un film dans une vitesse extrême. Ses années à Poudlard passèrent, son temps à chasser les Horcruxes et les combats passèrent moins rapidement alors qu'il choisissait soigneusement ce qu'il souhaitait voir. La mort de Ron l'intriguait, tout comme Greyback, elle pouvait le dire simplement en regardant son visage. Puis son deuil, découvrant la mort de ses parents, sa dépression, puis une nuit en particulier, avec une silhouette sombre entrant de sa chambre…

« C'est privé ça. » dit-elle, fermant rapidement son esprit.

« Tu peux me couper ? » demanda-t-il, l'excitation et la joie visible sur son visage.

« Ces pensées sont toutes les miennes. Je vous ai donné un accès gratuit à tout avant, vous pourrez également tout voir après, mais ces pensées sont les miennes. »

« Bien sûr, ma chère. » acquiesça-t-il, du bonheur dans la voix. « Continue, s'il te plaît. »

Ses pensées reprirent après cette nuit et il était particulièrement intéressé par sa vie d'immortelle récemment acquise. Quand ses pensées rattrapèrent le moment qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit, il lâcha sa main.

« Excusez-moi un instant, ma chère. » dit-il, se tournant et balayant la pièce. Hermione en profita pour regarder autour d'elle les vampires qui la regardaient maintenant, essayant de comprendre ce qui avait tant excité leur Maître. Trois en particulier l'étudiaient, les sourcils froncés, chuchotant doucement pour eux-mêmes. Elle focalisa son ouïe, mais ne put entendre que des bribes.

« Mais Aro peut évidemment… »

« Elle peut le tenir à l'écart, cependant… »

« Je ne reçois rien. Elle l'aurait déjà ressenti. »

« Moi non plus. Je ne peux pas la comprendre. Il n'y a pas d'autres explications qu'un bouclier. »

« Mais si Aro… »

La porte par laquelle Aro avait disparu s'ouvrit soudainement et ce-dernier entra, accompagné de deux autres personnes. Jasper s'est soudainement retrouvé aux côtés d'Hermione, un bras autour de sa taille.

« Mes frères, voici Hermione Granger. Hermione, voici Marcus et Cauis, » dit Aro en faisant signe vers les deux hommes derrière lui, chacun d'eux la saluant et lui faisant un baiser sur la joue. « Hermione, cela te dérangerait-il de leur montrer ce que j'ai vu ? »

Hermione regarda Jasper, qui lui fit un signe de tête encourageant. Elle sortit sa baguette, recevant un concert d'halètement dans la pièce. Elle conjura une tasse, puis pointa sa baguette et murmura « _Aguamenti._ »

Plutôt que de remplir la tasse, la pièce s'est soudainement remplie d'eau jusqu'aux chevilles. Les vampires crièrent sous le choc, plusieurs sautant aux murs et se tenant pour ne pas être mouillés. Elle jura, puis agita de nouveau sa baguette, faisant disparaître l'eau. Un autre mouvement et tout le monde était sec.

« Je suis désolée. » marmonna-t-elle. « Je ne me suis toujours pas habituée à mes nouveaux pouvoirs magiques. »

« Pas besoin de t'excuser. » fit Aro. « Cela nous prends toujours un certain temps pour nous habituer. En parlant de cela, ne sois pas trop dure avec lui. Il l'a fait avec les meilleures intentions du monde. »

Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers Jasper qui bougeait inconfortablement sur place.

« Je vois que vous êtes venu chercher un endroit où séjourner. Mes frères et moi en avons discutés et nous aimerions vous offrir une place parmi nos gardes. Vous deux, bien sûr. Nous ne pouvons pas refuser Jasper avec son talent. Vous comprenez ce que cela implique, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, monsieur. » Jasper acquiesça.

« J'en ai une idée générale. » répondit Hermione.

« Formidable ! » Aro battit des mains. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous t'aiderons sur tout ce que tu devras savoir. Nous ne te laisserons pas seule. Mais où sont passées mes bonnes manières ? Les présentations sont de rigueur. Venez, venez. » il prit la main d'Hermione et la conduisit vers les trois personnes qui avaient chuchotés.

« Hermione, ma chère, voici Demetri, un traqueur comme tu n'en a jamais vu… » il gloussa. « Bien sûr, tu n'en as pas encore rencontré, mais je te promets que tu n'en rencontreras jamais d'autre comme lui. »

« Ravi de vous rencontrer, Jasper, Hermione. » Demetri hocha la tête vers les deux.

« Et voici Alec et sa sœur Jane, tous les deux ont des talents incroyables. »

Alec et Jane se contentèrent de hocher la tête, chacun ayant l'air agacé, Jane ayant l'air particulièrement exaspérée de l'accueil que recevait Hermione.

« Vous avez déjà rencontré Heidi. Voici Felix. » Aro fit signe à un grand vampire.

« Bienvenue, Hermione. » Felix porta sa main à ses lèvres et lui fit un long baisemain. Elle pouvait entendre la mâchoire de Jasper se serrer. « Ravi de te rencontrer aussi, Jasper. » ajouta Felix presque après coup.

« Santiago… Corin… Afton… Reneta… » Chacun les saluant de façon plus ou moins amicales. Caius disparut pour revenir avec les femmes, qui avaient l'air excités, mais elles s'approchèrent d'Hermione et Jasper **.** Elles saluèrent Jasper en premier, puis se dirigèrent vers Caius et Aro comme si elles attendaient des instructions sur la meilleure manière de saluer la sorcière.

« Athenadora, ne crains pas Hermione. » insista Cauis. « Elle est jeune, mais Aro nous as dit qu'elle avait bon cœur. »

« Benvenuto, Hermione. » souffla Athenodora, embrassant chacune des joues d'Hermione.

« Grazie mille. » répondit Hermione.

« Ah, tu parles Italien ? »

« Assez pour m'en sortir. »

« Je t'apprendrai alors. »

« J'apprécierais. » acquiesça-t-elle.

Sulpicia salua Hermione de la même manière, puis les deux épouses allèrent se tenir près de la porte de là où elles venaient.

« Chelsea devrait être là à tout moment. » a annoncé Aro. « Renata ? Pourrais-tu aller chercher Adrianna et la faire entrer dans le groupe ? Hermione semble montrer une certaine préférence et nous avons beaucoup de chose à célébrer ce soir. »

« Oui, Maître. » Renata disparu.

« Oh, je ne voudrais pas vous priver… » marmonna Hermione, maintenant inconfortable.

« J'ai vu ta réticence, ma chère et je comprends le respect que tu portes à la vie humaine. Tu me rappelles celui qui était ici, il y a longtemps… » Aro semblait perdu dans ses pensées pendant une seconde. « Mais il ne vaut mieux pas s'attarder sur le passé. » termina-t-il sur un ton qui sonnait plutôt comme une menace plutôt qu'une conversation. Hermione se demanda s'il y avait quelque chose qu'Aro ne voulait pas qu'elle sache.

« C'est une phase naturelle chez les nouveau-nés. Ça va passer. » marmonna Marcus, agitant sa main avec dédain.

« Il y a beaucoup de promesse en toi, ma petite. » dit-il. « Et après avoir dîner, si je peux te déranger pour raconter ton histoire au groupe. »

« Bien sûr. » dit rapidement Hermione, ne voulant pas les offenser. Elle savait qu'elle devrait jouer le jeu pendant un petit moment, rien qu'elle ne voulait pas faire pendant au moins un certain temps.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer alors qu'un groupe de personnes commençaient à entrer, mené par celle qu'elle supposait être Chelsea, suivit de Renata et une Adrianna terrifiée, qui semblait savoir ce qui se passait. Renata positionna Adrianna près d'Hermione tandis qu'Aro accueillait le groupe pendant que les portes se fermaient.


	15. Ma très chère

Un grand merci à **Leithi** pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

Merci à **Keelhaulrose** pour avoir accepté cette traduction.

* * *

La suite du repas avait été troublant, avec des corps cassés éparpillés autour d'eux. Dans un mouvement habituel, plusieurs vampires s'avancèrent pour commencer à nettoyer la salle. Hermione fut incapable de regarder la scène et se retira rapidement dans le hall. Jasper était sur ses talons, la rattrapant et enroulant ses bras autour d'elle par derrière. Il essaya de la calmer, mais elle essaya de s'échapper.

« Ne me fait pas ça maintenant. » siffla-t-elle, mais elle ne se battit pas lorsque ces bras se resserrèrent autour d'elle.

« Nous savions tous les deux que ce serait brutal. »

« C'était plus que brutal. » elle souffla. « Je ne sais pas si je peux faire ça. »

« Si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave. Nous irons chasser par nous-même. »

Elle prit plusieurs grandes inspirations. « Laisse-moi juste me calmer. » marmonna-t-elle. « Laisse-moi réfléchir quelques jours. »

« Tout ce que tu veux. »

« Hermione ? » appela la voix d'Aro de la grande salle. Elle leva les yeux, afficha un visage courageux et s'approcha de lui. « Je m'excuse si cela t'a offensé. J'aurais dû considérer le fait que cela le pouvait, compte tenu de tes récents sentiments. Nos repas ne sont pas obligatoires, si tu souhaites dîner ailleurs. »

« Je n'ai juste… pas perdu le contrôle comme ça depuis… » elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait perdu le contrôle dans cette pièce. Elle avait seulement l'intention de boire Adrianna afin d'apprivoiser sa soif et d'être – en quelque sorte – polie, mais l'atmosphère présente avait balayé ses résolutions. Avec tout ce sang autour d'elle, tous ces cœurs terrifiés battant si près d'elle, son instinct avait pris le pas sur sa raison. Elle en avait tué deux et avait même aidé Jasper à en terminer un troisième. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti sa soif être aussi rassasiée, mais voir les corps qu'elle avait laissés, remarquer les yeux terrifiés et sans vie d'Adrianna avait été de trop pour elle.

« Ma chère. » marmonna Aro, sa main se posant sur son épaule en guise de soutien. « Peut-être aurais-tu besoin d'un endroit pour penser calmement ? »

« Peut-être que ce serait mieux. » acquiesça-t-elle. Il contourna sciemment la grande salle où elle pouvait encore entendre quelques membres nettoyer soigneusement les corps, passa par une porte latérale avant de descendre. Ils longèrent un étroit couloir de pierre, passant porte après portes jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent à une porte. Aro l'ouvrit, puis se décala pour la laisser entrer. Elle entra lentement, examinant chaque détail, bien qu'il n'y en avait pas tant que ça. Le sol et les murs étaient fait de la même pierre. Il y avait des fenêtres donnant sur les bâtiments qui les entouraient. Aucune personne de l'extérieur ne pouvait voir à l'intérieur du bâtiment grâces aux verres teintés. Elle se dirigea vers les fenêtres et baissa les yeux sur les personnes inconscientes qui se déplaçaient dans les rues en dessous d'elle.

« Est-ce à ton goût ? » demanda Aro. « Nous ne nous attendons pas à ce que nos gardes souhaitent passer toute la journée avec nous, alors nous fournissons à notre famille leur propre endroit pour être seuls ou en petits groupes. Athenodora t'aidera à décorer, elle adore ça. »

« Merci. » marmonna Hermione.

« Jasper, tu as aussi ton propre espace, si tu veux bien me suivre. » ils longèrent le couloir et Aro ouvrit une porte. La pièce était plus petite que la chambre qui venait d'être donnée à Hermione. Il n'y avait qu'une seule fenêtre et elle donnait sur une allée terne. Jasper sourit comme si on lui avait donné la même chambre qu'Hermione.

« Merci beaucoup, monsieur. » Jasper s'inclina légèrement.

« Et un cadeau de plus, pour vous deux. » dit Aro, faisant un signe à Renata d'avancer. Elle lui déposa deux colis. Aro étudia chacun avant d'en remettre un à Hermione, l'autre à Jasper. Elle détacha le papier brun, révélant une cape gris foncé, presque noir ainsi qu'un pendentif représentant un V ainsi qu'un emblème. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au colis de Jasper – qui était identique au sien sauf que sa cape était dans une nuance de gris plus claire. Il y eut le bruit d'une femme qui soufflait et Hermione leva les yeux pour voir Jane s'éloigner rapidement d'eux.

« Merci beaucoup. » dirent-ils à l'unisson.

« Vous faîtes partie des nôtres maintenant. Essayez les capes, pour les tailles. » Aro sourit alors qu'ils levaient chacun le pendentif au-dessus de leur tête. Hermione s'assura de le positionner pour qu'aucune partie ne bloque le médaillon. Elle passa la cape autour de ses épaules, l'attachant autour de son cou. Elle souleva la capuche, la plaçant exactement sur la racine de ses cheveux et leva les yeux vers le visage d'Aro.

« Ça te va si bien. » chuchota Aro en touchant le tissu. « Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, ma chère, viens me chercher. »

« Je le ferai. » répondit-elle, puis elle attendit qu'il disparaisse du couloir avant de retourner dans sa chambre, laissant la porte grande ouverte. Dans un mouvement de baguette vers le mur, la pièce s'agrandit, créant un banc longeant les fenêtres. Dos contre le mur, elle se laissa glisser dans une position assise contre les pierres, la cape tombant en cascade sur le mur.

« Tu as du temps à perdre ? » la voix de Jasper retentit près de la porte.

« Tout va tellement vide et je ne sais pas quoi en penser. » répondit-elle.

« Puis-je entrer ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu ressens le besoin de demander ? » elle le regarda curieusement tout en lui faisant signe d'entrer.

« Je ne prétendrai jamais être le bienvenu dans la chambre d'une femme. » dit-il en entrant et en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

« Wow. J'ai passé tant d'années avec Harry et Ron qui s'invitaient eux-mêmes que je n'ai pas l'habitude que quelqu'un respecte mon espace personnel. »

« Je pourrais sortir et rentrer sans m'inviter. » dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

« Non. Je préfère être traité comme une dame. N'hésite pas à demander la permission d'entrer. »

« Oui, M'dame. » il sourit de nouveau.

« Vous m'avez appelé « M'dame. » Elle fit semblant de s'éventer avec sa main. « Si vous ne faites pas attention, M. Whitlock, j'ai bien peur de m'évanouir. »

« Si je peux faire évanouir un vampire, je dois faire quelque chose de bien. Ou tu n'as pas été considérée comme une vraie femme depuis trop longtemps. »

« Ou c'est une combinaison des deux, » elle gloussa.

« Tu sembles être de meilleure humeur. »

« Je me rends compte que je suis ce que je suis. Je ne peux pas nier que je dois tuer pour survivre. Ces gens seraient morts même si j'avais refusé de participer. Mais si je chasse seule, je devrais également tuer pour survivre. Il y aurait donc un autre cadavre en plus de ceux se trouvant dans la grande salle. Je ne veux pas de nouveau perdre le contrôle comme je l'ai fait, je n'aime pas être ce type de vampire, mais je pense que je me sentirais pire si je tuais un autre humain en plus de tous ceux qui sont morts aujourd'hui. »

« Une conclusion très logique. » il acquiesça.

« Hermione. » la voix de Félix retentit du couloir et il frappa deux fois sur le montant de la porte avant d'entrer. Hermione lança un regard rempli de sens à Jasper avant de se tourner vers Félix.

« Salut Félix. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Assez bien. Mieux que toi et ton estomac affaibli. »

Elle roula des yeux.

« Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas dans la grande salle et pourquoi ne pas montrer certaines de tes capacités ? Les autres ont tout nettoyé et tout le monde a hâte de voir ce que ce petit bâton peut faire. »

« D'accord. J'arrive tout de suite. » acquiesça-t-elle. Félix lança un regard à Jasper avant de sortir.

« Il t'apprécie, tu sais. » marmonna Jasper.

« C'est un homme. » murmura-t-elle. « Il pense pouvoir impressionner par sa bravoure, son esprit vif et ses muscles. »

« Tu veux dire qu'il en faut plus que ça pour t'impressionner ? » il sourit.

« Un certain niveau de charme et de classe ne fait jamais de mal. » elle sourit, se relevant et retirant sa cape. Elle l'accrocha soigneusement dans le placard et se retourna pour sortir. Jasper attrapa sa main et la tira contre lui, retirant ses mèches de cheveux se trouvant sur son visage. Ses yeux étudièrent les siens pendant un moment.

« Tu peux être heureuse ici, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui. Il me faudra un temps d'adaptation, mais je pense que je peux être heureuse. »

« Bien. Je serais parti si tu m'avais dit le contraire. »

« Nous allons rester. » dit-elle, puis elle tendit la main pour placer doucement sa main à l'arrière de son cou, le tirant vers le bas pour un baiser. Ses lèvres commencèrent à danser avec les siennes, comme si elles se connaissaient bien et elle sentit ses bras se resserrer autour d'elle. Cette fois, c'est lui qui se détacha d'elle, un sourire s'étalant sur son visage. Elle pouvait dire qu'il serait bien parti avec elle si elle avait voulu partir, mais il voulait rester presque autant qu'il voulait être avec elle.

« On y va ? » il lui offrit son bras.

« Oui, merci. » elle répondit avec un sourire, acceptant son bras et allant jusqu'à la grande salle.

« Content que tu nous rejoignes enfin. » Félix gloussa quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce.

« Je suis désolée mais je ne suis pas à ton service. » claqua-t-elle.

« Fougueuse n'est-ce pas ? » ricana-t-il. « Allez, petite, attaque-moi de ton meilleur coup. »

« Mon meilleur coup te réduirait en un tas de cendre et ce n'est pas comme ça que je veux finir mon premier jour ici. Tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

« Tu ne pourras pas me toucher. » il grogna.

Sans un mot, elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche, lançant un jet de lumière rouge ultra-rapide dans la direction de Félix. Le jet le heurta violemment, le projetant contre le mur, où il tomba au sol dans un tas de pierre du au choc.

« Coup de chance. » murmura-t-il en se levant.

« C'est drôle comme tout le monde dit ça quand ils sont du côté des perdants. » répondit-elle.

« Deuxième round ? » demanda-t-il et avant qu'elle ne puisse réponde, il s'élança. Elle se pencha sur le côté et juta un jet de lumière rouge sur lui, mais il l'anticipa et sauta sur le côté. Il s'élança sur elle tandis qu'elle se tordait sur place et disparut, réapparaissant de l'autre côté de la pièce, lui lançant un autre jet de lumière. Des chaînes s'enroulèrent autour de lui, mais il fléchit ses muscles et les cassa. Avant même que les chaînes ne touchent le sol, il courait à nouveau vers elle, mais elle disparut de nouveau. Il regarda autour de lui, essayant de comprendre où elle pouvait être quand il fut soudain hissé dans les airs et jeté à travers la pièce. Le sortilège de désillusion glissa de son corps, la révélant et il sauta de nouveau vers elle, mais cette fois il tomba au sol, luttant contre des liens noirs serrés qu'il ne semblait pas capable de briser. Elle le souleva et plissa ses lèvres au niveau de son cou.

« Je gagne. » murmura-t-elle contre sa peau.

Des applaudissements retentirent sur le côté gauche de la salle. Elle leva les yeux pour voir Aro et Caius applaudir, Marcus fixant Félix avec une expression ennuyée.

« Bien joué, ma chère. » dit Aro, traversant la pièce pour s'approcher d'elle. Il prit sa main et elle le laissa voir ses pensées du combat. « Tu peux le détacher, maintenant. »

« Si cela vous convient, je préfère le laisser attacher. Je l'aime mieux de cette façon. » Elle baissa les yeux.

Aro rit. « Bien que je comprenne ce désir, il serait peut-être mieux de le libérer. »

Elle soupira et agita de nouveau sa baguette, libérant Félix qui se retrouva immédiatement débout, souriant. Il tendit la main à Aro, qui la maintient pendant moins d'une seconde.

« C'était une bonne astuce, non ? » Aro sourit.

« Laquelle ? » demanda Hermione.

« Tous, mais nous aimons particulièrement le moment où tu étais invisible. » Félix sourit. « Je ne pouvais même pas te sentir. C'était génial. »

« La magie fait du bon travail pour nous garder en vie. Cela signifie qu'elle nous protège par tous les aspects. »

« Tu as quelque peu frustré certain de nos membres, » Aro regarda Alec, Jane, Demetri et Cheslea qui se tenaient tous côte à côte, chuchotant. « Ils ne peuvent pas t'attendre comme ils peuvent attendre tout le monde. C'est assez frustrant pour eux, je t'assure. »

« Vous avez mentionné que Demetri est un pisteur. Mais tout ce que vous avez dit sur les talents d'Alec et de Jane était qu'ils avaient des « talents incroyables ». Ça vous dérange si… ? »

« Pas du tout ! » Il avait l'air excité. « Jane, ma chère, cela te dérangerait-il d'avancer et de montrer à Hermione ce que tu peux faire ? »

« Certainement, Maître. » répondit Jane avec un sourire sombre, s'avançant de trois pas, puis tournant son attention vers Jasper. Ses yeux se concentraient sur lui et Jasper tomba au sol, se tordant de douleur.

« Jasper ? » Hermione courut à ses côtés. « Arrête ça ! » ordonna-t-elle à Jane, mais Jasper continuait de souffrir. Elle se leva, pointa sa baguette, et soudain ce fut Jane qui criait de douleur, tombant à genoux.

« Hermione. » dit Jasper, tendant la main et plaçant une main sur sa jambe, la faisant se détendre immédiatement. « Calmes-toi, s'il te plaît. »

Hermione arrêta immédiatement la malédiction et se mit à genoux pour aider un Jasper tremblant à se relever.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » murmura-t-elle, les mains de chaque côté de son visage, le fixant dans les yeux et cherchant la moindre trace de mensonge.

« Je vais bien, je t'assure. » dit-il. « Dès qu'elle a cessé de se concentrer, la douleur à disparu. Je vais bien. »

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Demetri soutenait Jane, qui semblait avoir plus de difficultés à se remettre que Jasper.

« Jane crée l'illusion de la douleur, tandis que tu crée une douleur réelle. » marmonna Jasper en voyant l'endroit que regardait Hermione. « L'un est beaucoup plus facile à gérer, bien que je puisse voir ce que tu as pu vivre avec Bellatrix. »

« Qui est Bellatrix ? » Demanda Félix.

« Peut-être que nous devrions faire venir tout le monde. » dit Aro, arrêtant Hermione avant qu'elle ne puisse commencer. « Pour éviter que tu aies besoin de répéter l'histoire plusieurs fois. »

Hermione attendit que tout le monde soit présent, puis se lança dans son histoire.

* * *

Le groupe s'est réuni autour de la table et les discussions étaient heureuses pour la plupart. C'était le Jour de l'An et bien qu'ils aient tous assistés à la réunion de l'Ordre – qui n'était désormais rien de plus qu'une formalité tous les trois mois environ – leur moral était joyeux. Les exceptions notables étaient Rogue, qui était toujours de mauvaises humeurs, Harry, Ginny et Draco. Les réunions se déroulaient maintenant au Terrier afin que Molly puisse y cuisiner un grand festin. Harry s'assit à côté de Lupin, son père de substitution. Lupin lui lança un rapide sourire qui trahissait toujours sa tristesse, malgré l'air joyeux qu'il affichait. La mort de Thonks l'avait durement touché et alors qu'Andromeda l'aidait à élever Teddy, il était très facile de voir le stress que sa vie de parent isolé lui faisait subir.

« Harry. » dit Remus avec un vrai sourire. « Puis-je te demander ce qui ne va pas ? Tu ne vas pas très bien depuis un moment maintenant, mais tu n'en parles pas. »

« Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt. » dit Harry, sachant que les nouvelles seraient le sujet principal de la réunion.

« Merci à tous d'être venus. » dit McGonagall, entrant dans la pièce dans un mouvement de robe, Kingsley la suivant avec un visage sombre. « Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous se remettent encore de la nuit dernière, mais je suis heureuse que vous ayez pris le temps de venir ici. »

Tout le monde s'installa et la regardèrent dans l'attente.

« Je sais que nous commençons généralement les réunions en partageant nos dernières informations sur les Mangemorts et ce que le bureau des Aurors fait pour les arrêter, mais comme les dernières nouvelles n'ont pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière réunion, je ressens le besoin de faire cette annonce. »

Ginny attrapa la main de Harry sous la table et il fixa son verre de Bière au beurre, essayant de combattre les larmes qui menaçait d'apparaître.

« Hermione Granger… » commença McGonagall, mais elle s'arrêta quand sa voix se cassa. « Hermione Granger est morte. »

Il y eut un moment de silence, tous les membres choqués par la nouvelle.

« Non. » marmonna Molly, secouant la tête.

« Je suis désolé. » marmonna Kingsley. « Mais j'ai confirmé l'information moi-même. »

« Comment ? »

Il sortit un morceau de papier de la pile qu'il portait et le posa doucement sur la table. Harry leva les yeux et reconnut le papier comme étant le registre des décès du Ministère. Il y avait une liste de dates et sous chacune d'elles se trouvaient des noms écrit à l'encre noir. Il pensa voir un nom clignoter en rouge lorsque la lumière le frappa, mais il rejeta rapidement l'idée.

Tout le monde regardait la liste, mais personne ne voulait être celui qui trouverait le nom. Après une minute complète, la main tremblante de Lupin tira le papier vers lui. Une larme coula sur son visage tandis que ses yeux scannaient le papier, la larme tombant sur le papier.

« C'était le lendemain d'Halloween. » murmura-t-il. « Pourquoi a-t-il fallu autant de temps pour nous fournir cette information ? Pourquoi ne l'avons-nous pas correctement enterrée ? »

« Il y a eu des circonstances inhabituelles autour de sa mort. » réussit à dire McGonagll dans une voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. « Nous n'avons aucun corps à enterrer. »

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

« Attaque de vampire. » dit Kingsley, le visage stoïque.

« Comme… » commença Arthur, lançant un regard vers Draco.

« Nous ne sommes pas tout à fait sûrs qu'ils soient liés. Nous avons cherché un vampire nomade qui aurait pu visiter le pays, mais s'il y en avait un, il est parti maintenant. Il n'y a aucun signe d'un vampire dans le monde moldu. Il y a une disparition suspecte, mais c'est tout. S'il y avait un vampire, il est parti. »

« Merde. » grogna Lupin. « S'il était toujours là… »

« Ne fais rien d'irréfléchi, Remus. » dit Rogue d'une voix traînante. « Tes alliés dans tes communautés ont presque tous été tués et attaquer un vampire pourrait en attirer plus sur toi. Ne commençons pas une guerre, tu veux ? »

« Et nous sommes juste censés laisser la mort d'Hermione impuni ? Nous sommes censés laisser libre celui qui l'a tué ? »

« Conformément à la loi, oui. » Kingsley coupa les deux hommes. « En vertu de nos lois, le vampire est autorisé à tuer pour se nourrir, même si c'est quelqu'un qui nous aimons. À moins qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de fâcheux, nous ne ferons rien. Et même si c'est le cas, il y a plus de chance que nous laissions… des sources extérieures s'occuper de lui. »

« Au diable les lois. » grogna Lupin, se levant si vite que sa chaise tomba. « Et au diable tout ça. Hermione mérite mieux. » Avec un dernier regard meurtrier aux personnes présentent, il partit.

« Des sources extérieures ? » demanda George.

« Nous laissons les vampires s'occuper des leurs. » répondit Kingsley. « S'il y a un problème assez important et qu'ils semblent l'ignorer, nous interviendrons, mais sinon nous les laissons gérer leurs propres affaires. »

« Ils ? »

« Les Volturi. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il venait de commencer ce chapitre dans ses études d'Aurors. La famille royale des vampires, ceux qui étaient censés faire respecter les lois des vampires. En y réfléchissant, il eut une idée qu'il ne partagea pas avec le groupe. Le reste de la réunion s'écourta et se transforma sur la question de dresser ou nom un mémorial public pour Hermione. Il se leva, laissant Ginny offrir ses propositions sur le mémorial et sortit dans le jardin pour réfléchir à son plan.

« Tu vas faire quelque chose de stupide, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Draco, se déplaçant pour se tenir à côté de lui.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. » répondit Harry.

« J'ai vu le regard du « Potter comploteur » sur ton visage. Tu songes à faire quelque chose pour venger la mort d'Hermione. Et tu as eu ce regard après que Kingsley ait mentionné les Volturi. Ce qui m'amène à croire que tu prévois de faire quelque de stupide. Je voulais te mettre en garde contre cela. »

« Tu ne sais pas à quoi je pense. »

« Je te connais assez pour savoir que j'ai eu une bonne intuition. Ne va pas à Volterra. »

« Je n'étais pas… »

« Ils ne feront rien. Il n'a enfreint aucune loi. Il serait inutile d'essayer. »

« Inutile, » répéta-t-il, semblant frustré.

Draco resta silencieux pendant un moment. « Tu ne veux pas voir ce qu'i Volterra. Tu es plus heureux comme ça. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? »

« Rien. » dit-il rapidement. « Reste à l'écart, ou tu finiras sur le menu. »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Draco avait déjà passé la porte, le laissant seul dans le jardin avec ses pensées.


End file.
